Viva La Vida
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU: The maid of honor and best man were both exes of the main stars of the wedding. Plastered, they sat next to each other, having had enough. "I still want the married life, but obviously true love isn't meant for me," Sora sighed. Leon blinked slowly as his alcohol inhibited brain painstakingly came up with an idea. "You could marry me."
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know...I have other stories to be working on. But this is literally plaguing my brain and it needs to be dooonnee...

VLV

VLV

VLV

27 year old Sora Naegino watched as the happy couple walked into the reception hall.

People were cheering and clapping, all so chipper and happy for the two. She downed her sixth drink and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was seated on a stool near the free bar, her legs indecently open, showing more thigh than she probably should have. Her baby blue heel slipped off her left foot, but she didn't bother getting it back on. Three drinks ago, she might have cared about looking presentable.

A man came over to the bar, looking as plastered as she was.

He was trying to pull out the stool. She leaned over and did it for him. He sat down next to her, his tie half undone and his silver hair now out of its low ponytail.

"You're the best man."

He slowly turned his head, looked at her and then blinked. "You're the maid of honor."

"Don't know why." She burped, putting a hand over her mouth. "Mm, that was kind of loud."

"Are you not friends with the couple?"

"I'm his ex, actually. You?"

"Bride's ex."

"Really? How weird." She got a refill of her drink. "Bastards probably toying with us. I mean, it's not like we could have said no." She chugged her drink, the liquid spilling down her neck. "We'd be the petty ones if we didn't go through as the besties."

"Hm." He squinted his eyes, looking at her. "We've met before..."

She looked him up and then down then up again. "I think so...but - ohhh..." her eyes started watering. "Sophie's funeral."

"Ah. Yes." He swallowed a lump. Seven months later and it was still hard to speak about it.

"That was so sad." Sniff, sniff. Gushing tears. "She was my roommate, you know."

He handed her a napkin. She loudly blew her nose.

"She was my sister."

"I saw the family photo," she bawled. "It's not fair." Hiccup. "We were going to be two little ol' ladies together."

"What?"

"Her beaux dumped her and then Yuri was cheating on me with Miss Blonde Sex Appeal on Legs over there -" her voice cracked terribly. "We were going to have 50 cats!"

"...My sister had a lover?"

"Why, Kami, why-y-y-y..." She put her face in her elbow and cried.

"H-Hey," the bartender came over, taking the drink from Sora's hand. "This is a wedding. If you're not feeling great, your boyfriend could -"

"He's not my boyfriend! I'm sad and lonely you jerk!"

The best man wobbled onto his feet. "It would be best if you went back to your hotel room."

He got her on her feet and together they stumbled out of the hall. Luckily, the reception had been in the ballroom of the hotel so they only had to get into the elevator.

"What floor?"

"Mmm...three, I thinks."

He pressed the button.

"No, wait, five."

He pressed five.

"Or was it four?"

"Let me see your room key card."

She looked at her hands and then shook her head. "Can't. Lost my purse."

"How were you planning on getting back in?"

She shrugged. "I could climb through the window."

"Not drunk."

"Then I'll sleep in the hallway," she irritably retorted.

"You can sleep on my couch."

"That's a negative, Houston."

"It's preferable than the hallway."

She shook her head for a good ten seconds. "I don't go home with strangers."

"You know who I am."

"No I don't. I ain't got your name."

"Leon, Miss...?"

"Soraaa..." She nodded her head. "K. No stranger danger here."

He pressed the sixth floor for his room. They soon got out and he looked through his pockets.

"Can't find my key."

"Mm. Maybe the back pocket?" Her hand slipped in and grabbed the key. "You got a tight butt."

"Thank you." He inserted the key.

She walked in, completely missing the three steps. She tumbled to the carpet, slowly blinking up at the ceiling.

"Ow."

He extended a hand out. She grabbed it and pulled him down. He grunted as he fell on top of her. He felt her leg against his left side. He stroked it and then looked back at her.

"Nice legs."

"Thanks." She fingered a lock of his silver hair. "Your hair's silky."

He touched her arm. "You're toned."

Both of her legs went around him. "You got a narrow waist." Her legs dropped back down. "But your shoulders are wiiide..."

"You don't like them?"

She patted his shoulders. "They're fine. Just don't understand how your shape is."

"My what?"

"I'm like a strawberry. The bride's an hourglass. Sophie was kind of busty, but her hips weren't bad either. Sort of hourglassy." She looked him over. "I think you're like an upside down triangle."

"I think you mean pear shape for yourself."

She shook her head. "I like strawberries better."

"But your chest is fuller like a pear shape."

She giggled a little. "Oh stop, you."

She poked his ribs. He flinched, dropping onto his side.

Silence.

"I'm done with dating," she quietly muttered. "It's so stupid and frustrating."

"I don't have time anymore," he dryly murmured.

"I mean, what's the point if the guys you find end up hooking up with your friends," Sora grumbled on, "It's like I was fishing them out for them. That's so unfair. I wanted my happy love life, not play matchmaker." She covered her face with her hair. "I don't think that sappy true love was meant for me."

"...I'm alone," he mumbled.

She blinked at quiet confession and then her eyes closed. "Same..."

He suddenly sat up and leaned over her. "You could marry me."

She owlishly blinked at him. "Huh?"

"You won't have to work." His hand lightly brushed her cheek. "My income can support both of us."

"So I'll be your wife at home, doing whatever I do like taking care of the kids, cooking dinner, getting my nails done, and you'll be coming home every night from work."

"I do have to travel for work every so months."

She pursed her lips a little. "How long are these trips?"

"It varies from one week to nearly two months."

"...So say it's two months." Her hand slipped up his chest. "And you're coming home, jet lagged and tired. I make dinner, then put the kids to sleep," her lashes fluttered as his hand went up her hip, "You lowered the lights and turned on some music. I slipped into one of those slinky nightgowns that barely hides anything before coming back down the stairs to you, sitting on the couch with two glasses of wine, the top buttons of your shirt popped open." Her leg lightly brushed his leg. "After a minute or two of small talk, we get down and dirty until we're too tired to move." Her breath ghosted his lips. "Is that how it will be?"

"More or less."

"I'll probably want to come with you sometimes," she lightly kissed his lips. "I don't think I can last more than a month alone anymore."

"It shouldn't be that much of a problem," his breath grew heavy. "But I cannot guarantee that will be the case when we start a family."

"Mm." Her eyes closed as he sucked her spilled beer from her neck. "Guess we'll get to that when it comes."

His hand rounded her rear when she sharply pulled away.

"For being your baby maker and trophy wife," she touched his silvery brow, "I do ask for your loyalty."

"I assumed it was a given," he murmured, lightly kissing her jaw, "Seeing as we are married."

"Going to be."

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll marry you."

They started kissing and touching more, but then Sora broke it off, rushing to the bathroom. When she came back, Leon was passed out. She grabbed a couple of pillows and the blanket from the bed and then returned to the carpet.

She laid next to him.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: So my plan is to not let this story take itself too seriously. It's a comedy romance, with some drama because honestly, I can't really stay away from it. XD I don't plan for this to be long.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I need this story out of my head. XD So you're getting another update.

VLV

VLV

VLV

The hotel phone was ringing. And then it stopped.

Sora groaned, burying further into the sheets. Her brows furrowed, feeling a warm, solid mass next to her. She cracked an eye open, looking at the mass' silver hair spilled over the pillows. She poked the center of what she assumed was the head. It groaned and shifted. She felt the arm around her waist tuck her closer. She flushed suddenly.

"Why am I naked?"

The silver head lifted up, creating a part in the curtain. A bleary grey eye looked at her and then closed. The head fell back down onto the pillow. She narrowed her eyes, reaching up the torso.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Her hand stopped wandering. "So you are a guy." She shifted her legs, wincing a little. "I'm sore."

His head turned, his hair moving more out of his face. "You clearly do not recall last night." He softly sighed, pushing his hair aside. "We napped, then woke up and found the nearest chapel."

She slowly nodded her head. She did recall agreeing to marry him.

"There's a chapel open that late?"

"It's Las Vegas." He eyed the blanket barely covering her chest. "Then we had our wedding night."

"Which I don't recall," she half whined. Her life sucked sometimes. "Was it good?"

He shifted himself closer, lightly running a finger along her arm. "You can find out for yourself."

"I still kind of have a headache."

"Pity." He moved to get up, but her leg pulled him back down.

"I didn't say we couldn't get frisky."

His hands buried in her hair as she leaned up for a kiss. His lips were smooth. She liked how they felt. Her eyes widened when his tongue went along the seam of her mouth. She squeaked a little, making him pull away.

"Apologies. Last night you were fine with it."

"You can do it again, I just really never kissed like that."

He did it again. "Open your mouth."

She parted her lips, letting him in. Almost instantly, she mewled, arching into his kiss. He softly groaned. She had responded that way last night. He was pleased to know that it was something that could happen repeatedly. Her hands went up his arms, drawing a heavy breath from him.

"I like this," she breathed.

He went to her neck, biting and sucking.

"I like that too."

He slipped between her legs. He rubbed himself against her, eliciting a moan.

"Kami, Leon..." she rubbed back against him, "That's your name, right?"

"Yes," he groaned, grinding harder.

"Uhh!"

* * *

From the bed Sora leisurely watched him dress. Her body was in a delicious limp state she didn't want to get out of.

"I'm sorry I don't completely remember our first time."

"This second time was better with both of us fully lucid."

He buttoned his shirt, feeling relaxed. He couldn't recall a time he wasn't tense this whole year. He sat down on the bed to put his socks on. He felt the bed shift a little. Her arms went around his waist, her hands lightly rubbing his stomach.

"Do you want me to order some food?"

He was about to refuse when his stomach growled.

She grinned into his back. "I'll take that as a yes." She rolled over to the phone, grabbing the room service menu. "They should still be serving brunch. I want waffles and bacon. Ooo and some eggs." She dropped the menu down to look at him. "Do you eat light or hearty breakfasts?"

"Typically light."

"Hm. I like hearty." She looked back at the menu. "They have oatmeal and muffins." Her foot reached out and rubbed his back. "There's also yogurt."

"You like touching," he idly noted as he pulled his shoes on.

"I do. And cuddling." She removed her foot. "I take it you're not the affectionate sort."

"Not in public. But in private," he pulled her over by her foot, causing her to giggle, "I'm certain I can be persuaded otherwise."

"I'll have to train you then." She smiled, sitting up to lean against him. "So." She lifted the menu up. "What do you want?"

"Poached eggs with light hollandaise."

"What is hollandaise?"

"Egg yolks with lemon or lime, I forget." He stood up. "Then whipped over hot water into a sauce."

Her mouth made a little oh, making her bottom lip stick out. His forefinger ran along it, slightly dipping inside her mouth. Her eyes lidded as she ran her tongue along the tip of his finger. He shuddered then, especially when her tongue went further up, drawing his finger in.

"I...should go."

"If you say so."

* * *

He found himself back in bed, all of his dressing undone.

They rolled around, both trying to be the one on top. She panted as she straddled him, taking the couple of seconds she would have on top to thrust her hips as hard as she could. He groaned, grabbing her hips to angle her more. He insisted on shallower, faster thrusts. But he could indulge her for a moment.

"Oh Kami yes...!"

He rolled her onto her back, thrusting faster. She gripped the sheets hard, trying to follow his speed.

"Sora," he panted, his mouth moving over her jawline to suck the corner of her mouth. "Touch me."

She rolled him over, her hands going onto his stomach as she took advantage of the position. She moved up and down rapidly, taking a page out of his book. Her hands slid up his chest and then back down again.

"Like that," he half groaned.

He flipped them again.

* * *

Someone was knocking on their door.

Their feet shifted in the sheets as they continued to open mouth kiss.

" _Room service."_

They broke off the kiss with a sigh.

"Someone has to get that," she ran her hand along his back.

He quirked a brow. "You ordered the food."

"You're the man of the house."

They stared off for a moment and then went back to tasting each other's mouths.

" _Uh, hello? Anyone in?"_

"Come in," Sora called out.

" _Only the maids have the keys."_

"Kami," she murmured, because of the room service and Leon sucking a sensitive spot on her shoulder. "Look, we can't keep the guy waiting."

"I agree." He gave a last swirl of his tongue and then moved off of her. "You can get it."

"Wha- I'm naked."

"I had clothes, but then someone removed them."

"Hey, you were unbuttoning things too, buddy."

"We could flip a coin."

"Or you can be a man and answer the door to your own suite."

"Our suite."

"No, this one's under your name."

He put his hands behind his head. "I'll let you be on top tonight."

She pursed her lips. "Tonight and the following night."

"Done."

She got off the bed, tugged at the sheet and then huffed. It was too twisted around both of them.

"Move."

"No." He tilted his head. "I'm comfortable where I am."

"I'm not answering the door in my birthday suit, husband _dear."_

"Absolutely out of the question," he agreed. He leaned over and handed her his shirt. "This should suffice."

"That's the only thing around huh?" She slipped her arms into the long sleeves. "What about my dress?"

"Too far away."

She buttoned a couple of the midsection buttons and then stood up. His eyes roamed her figure as she rolled up the sleeves. Her hair was ruffled and his shirt almost reached her knees.

"My wallet's on the coffee table."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then strutted out. The hotel phone rang again. He eyed it, his good mood waning. He considered not answering it and then found himself picking it up.

 _"I thought I told you to meet me at 9 o' clock in the dining hall."_

"You left your room early after your wedding night," Leon frostily clipped. "I thought the happy couple was in love."

 _"Don't start with me, Leon."_ Pause. " _I'll be leaving for the honeymoon in ten minutes."_

Leon opened his mouth to reply, but then the bedroom door opened. "Have a good trip." He hung up, smoothly getting up.

Sora grunted as she tried to push the trolley past the door, but it kept closing. "Stupid -" She blinked as the door was held open. She smiled at him, easily pushing the cart into their bedroom. "Thanks."

He walked back to the bed. Her cheeks flushed a little. She hadn't realized he was still in the nude.

"I gave him a twenty for waiting."

"That's fine."

She uncovered the silver lids, taking a deep breath of the food. So good...She was starving.

"You gonna eat naked?"

He pulled her over, making her stand between his legs. "Someone has my shirt."

"And the pants," she quipped, referring to him not wanting to get the door.

His eyes lidded as he slowly peeled the shirt off of her. She wasn't breathtaking in the traditional sense, but she had a natural allurement that called out to him strongly. He let the shirt drop to the carpet, his hands slowly going up her shapely thighs and round over her hips. Her breath hitched as he brushed the sides of her breasts.

"Pear shaped."

She lightly laughed. "Strawberry, remember?"

He cupped her breasts, making her moan. "These are not on a strawberry."

"If we're going literal," she snaked a hand down his body, " _this"_ she squeezed him hard, making his forehead rest on her collarbone, "is not on a triangle."

He cursed in French. She felt a shiver go down her body.

She let go of him, going to the food. "Eat up before it gets cold, Mr. Hollandaise."

"You'll have to bring it over."

"Why?"

He looked at her pointedly. She looked down, lightly grinned through her blush and then pushed the cart closer.

"Is it that hard to walk with your little friend awake?"

"Little?"

She gave him a crooked grin, but merely cut into her waffles.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: I forgot to mention that they're in Las Vegas, so I pointed it out in this chapter. Opps. XD


	3. Chapter 3

VLV

VLV

VLV

"Excuse me!"

The receptionist looked up from her computer. "May I help you?"

Sora sighed, heavily leaning against the counter. "Do you guys have a lost and found? See, I was at this wedding reception in the big ball room last night, but then I got plastered and married and lost my purse."

The woman didn't bat an eye. "Could you describe it?"

"Dark pink with a little kitty key chain that's missing an eye."

The lady pulled out a huge box from under the desk, slipping a glove on before digging through it. Sora whistled at all the lost items. There were plenty of shades and glasses, earrings, shoes, retainers, some wallets, purses, inhalers -

"Who loses their thong?"

"It's Vegas." She grunted, pulling out the purse. "One dark pink purse with a cyclops kitten."

Sora hugged it to herself. "Thank you so much!"

The redhead pulled out her phone as she walked back to the elevator. She hit the button going up, checking her messages. Her brows furrowed, seeing a text from an unknown number. She had just switched to a new phone, so some of her old contacts didn't transfer over. She opened it.

 _"Meet me at 9' o clock by the pool."_

She stared at the message long. The elevator opened, revealing her new husband.

She deleted the text.

"Hey, stranger."

Leon eyed her purse. "You did find it."

"Yeah." She smiled widely. "The lady was nice." She made to step into the elevator, but he stepped out, taking her arm. "Leon?"

"We have something to take care of."

"I need to change first."

He looked down at her wrinkled baby blue dress. She had showered that morning but without her room key card, she merely put on her clothes from last night. He looked at his watch, considering how much time he had before meeting with his associates.

"We'll buy something along the way."

She shrugged. "Won't say no to new clothes."

They headed towards the front doors of the hotel.

"We can't spend too long for the clothes."

"Ok." She eyed the gift shop near the entrance, seeing some clothing. "I'll just grab something here." She extended a hand out. "A twenty should do."

"You have your purse now."

"I'm the trophy wife, you're the piggy bank."

He handed her forty. "Glad to see you accumulating to your new life."

She grinned at him and then went into the store. A couple of minutes later, she came out with a bag and sandals on.

"You didn't change."

"You want me stripping inside of a store? I'll do it later. Come on."

They walked out of the hotel. He hailed a cab, then held the door open for his wife. She slid in, huffing when her dress wouldn't get under her. He lightly pushed the ruffled monstrosity aside and gave the cabbie the address.

The cab moved.

"Ok." She shifted to the edge of her seat and started unzipping her dress.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Changing. It's a lady cabbie."

"I could be lesbian," the driver cheekily chimed in.

"Not if you want a nice tip," Sora quipped back, pushing the dress straps down.

The driver shook her head in amusement. "I get it. Eyes forward and mouth shut."

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey I need help." She felt him pulling the dress over her head. "So where are we going?"

"To a store."

"Why?"

He was momentarily distracted by the sight of her in her bra and panties.

"To buy something."

She rolled her eyes, pulling out the flowery patterned sun dress.

"I figured as much." She grunted as she tugged it down. "But what?"

He helped her straighten it out. "We'll find out."

"You don't know what?"

The cabbie pulled over. "Here it is."

Sora peered out of the window. "A jewelry store?" Her eyes widened and then watered a little. "Leon..."

He opened the car door. "Could you wait here?"

"Sure," said the cabbie. "If you don't take too long."

He extended a hand out to Sora. She took it gratefully, threading their fingers as they stepped inside.

* * *

They didn't take as long as the cabbie thought they would.

A soft mew sounded from the backseat, drawing the cabbie's eyes to the rear view mirror. She had seen the new ring on the redhead's hand and the band on the guy's. It didn't take her looking in the mirror to know that the redhead was showing just how much she liked the new gift. Though, judging by the guy's hands under her dress, the cabbie took it that he very much liked the way she was showing her gratitude. Couples were so entertaining to watch.

The redhead was straddling him now.

The cabbie recognized the red flags.

"Hey hey!" She rapped the glass hard. "Kissing and touching is fine, but no grinding." She made a right turn. "That just leads to things getting messy and I don't want to clean anything up, you get me?"

Sora slipped off of his lap, but kept her lips on his.

* * *

The taxi stopped, but not at the hotel.

Leon pulled away from her kiss. "I have a meeting to attend to."

"In Las Vegas?"

"They agreed to meet me here." He kissed her briefly. "It's a halfway point for them."

"Plus some entertainment."

"That as well." He opened the door. "Here's some money for the fare."

"Will you be long?"

"At least three hours."

"Ok. See you later."

He leaned down for another kiss. "We'll have dinner tomorrow."

"Mm. My flight back's for the morning."

"Change it. We can leave together."

"Can't. Got a couple of things to take care of before moving in with you."

"You still live in Cape Mary, correct?"

"Yeah, how'd you - ah, never mind. Dumb question. And you?"

"I bought a house out there seven months ago."

"Seven? But that's..."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I had planned to move there to be closer to my sister." He lifted his head. "And now it will be our home. So cancel your flight. I'll arrange the rest."

He closed the door. She rolled the window down.

"Thanks for the ring."

He lifted her chin up with his forefinger. "Thank me tonight."

Her fingers clenched the handle of the car door as they kissed.

He pulled away before he was tempted to come back into the car.

VLV

They were having a short break from the meeting his Uncle Alen spoke up.

"I thought you came to be a part of a wedding, not be the main cast of it."

Leon followed his uncle's gaze to his wedding band.

"Sorry for the silence."

His uncle grunted. "She from a good family?"

"A modest one."

"Hm. Better than an infamous one, I suppose." Pause. "How long were you engaged?"

"...A couple of hours."

Alen choked on his drink. "Hours?!"

"We clicked."

"Leon," he pulled the man closer as he murmured, "what in the hell were you thinking?"

"I want a life long companion."

"Then get a dog! Or even a mistress for crying out loud," he hissed. "But not _married_ to some girl that'll only split your assets in half in a divorce!"

"We're not getting a divorce."

"Boy, are you ill? Tired? Overworked? I can understand that stepping into your father's shoes hasn't be the easiest -"

"This has nothing to do with work," Leon tersely replied.

"Son, when you're the leader of a company, your personal life is tied to your work."

"True," he murmured. "But not every aspect."

"You've been secretly manning this company for three years, with my guidance. Next week we publicly announce you as the successor and main leader. If this half baked marriage leaks to the press -"

"Even without the sudden marriage, the press would have found something else to nitpick."

"...You're willing to risk ridicule?"

"I always follow my instincts." Leon sipped his drink. "You were the one that said I have excellent instincts."

"In matters of business! Leon!"

He paused in walking away. "If you are so concerned about my image, then leak out a good story."

Alen let out a long sigh as his nephew went to refill his glass.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: The romantic in me can't help it. XD


	4. Chapter 4

VLV

VLV

VLV

Leon walked down the sixth floor.

A couple of ladies gave him the 'up and down gaze', flirty smiles on their faces. He passed them and soon heard them giggling behind him. He knew he was good looking but it didn't mean he had to answer every flirtation that was directed his way. He stopped in front of the suite, pulling out his key card. Besides, he already had a flirty redhead waiting for him.

The suite was dark.

He stepped in, nearly slipping on an envelope. He flipped the lights on and bent down to get the envelope. His name was on it with a red impression of her lips. He opened it, finding a key card in it.

"Ah."

He forgot to give her a copy of his suite's key.

He went back into the elevator, pressed two, and found her door. The lights were low, there were articles of clothing leading him further in, undoubtedly the bedroom. He shrugged out of his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt a little. With how long the meeting had been, he was definitely in the mood for her "Thank you" surprise.

He opened the bedroom door and stayed by the doorway. Sora was on the bed in pjs, throwing a popcorn into her mouth. She laughed and snorted at something on tv. He spotted a couple of balloon dogs on the bed with her.

"Where'd you get the balloons?"

She looked over at the doorway. "Oh hey." She lifted one up. "A clown was in the lobby doing tricks." She pushed the balloons off the bed and then patted the space next to her. "Sit with me."

He took off his shoes and sat on the bed.

"I didn't mean to be out this late."

She shrugged her shoulders. "S'ok. After waiting for two hours in my undies I just hit the crabs table." She grabbed some popcorn. "I won like fifty bucks."

He frowned as he watched the screen. "What is this?"

" _Desperate Housewives._ Figured I should do some research."

He quirked a brow, seeing the group of ladies gossiping about a new neighbor. "You won't be a desperate woman." He ran a hand along her arm. "I am certain of that."

She obnoxiously laughed her head off, missing his seduction.

"Gabby's too funny!"

He sighed, laying down on the bed. Not exactly how he pictured his evening. He felt her scoot closer, moving his arm to go around her. She put the bag of popcorn on her stomach as she continued to watch. His hand brushed her shoulder. He supposed it could be worse. After watching for another five minutes, he felt his eyelids start to droop. He barely noticed when she turned off the tv and went into the bathroom.

"Leon."

When he didn't open his eyes, she threw her tank top on his face. He roused, moving the offensive cloth off. She took advantage of the distraction, getting on the bed. He grunted as she sat on his stomach. He looked her over, his eyes lidding upon seeing her in her bra and pj shorts. She finished unbuttoning his shirt, slipping her hands under his white tank.

"How was the meeting?"

"Too long," he breathed out.

"Hm." Her hands withdrew. "You wanna sleep?"

"No." He leaned forward to place his hand along her neck. "Much later."

"Mmmm..."she moaned into the kiss, her hands going on either side of his head.

She slid down a little lower. He sharply breathed out as she started rocking against his crotch. He let her arouse him some more before putting his hands on her hips, intent on flipping their positions. She kept her ground, grinding hard. He pulled away from her kiss to groan. She kissed his throat, lightly nipping his collarbone.

"I'm on top tonight, remember?"

He pressed her hips down harder, making him grit his teeth. "Now I do."

* * *

He calmed his breath as he basked in the post sex.

She laid on him, lightly kissing his chest. Her fingertips brushed along his jaw.

"Thanks for the ring."

He ran a hand along her spine, making her shiver. "No wife of mine will be without a proper one."

She smiled against his skin.

* * *

Sora grunted as she tried to close her suitcase.

Leon came over, putting his hands down. She quickly snapped the locks on.

"Thanks."

"Why is it so full?"

"The bridesmaid dresses had been brought here by the Killians," she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I hadn't thought about leaving room for it for the return trip. Stupid thing is so puffy."

"Ah." He grabbed her luggage. "You probably don't have to keep it."

"I like the color. I'm gonna see if my friend can alter it a little. Anyways," she lightly flushed, looking at him, "I got married in that dress." He put the luggage down by the door. She put her arms around his neck. "I'm sentimental."

"Which is another word for pack rat."

"Hey," she nipped his nose, "watch what you say to me."

He lightly grinned. "You're too petite to do harm."

"Well! Look who's a know it all!" She put her hands on her hips. "I took kick boxing in college, buster." She poked his ribs. "I know where your vitals are."

"In Cape Mary, correct?" Pause. "Is that where you met my sister?"

"Yeah. We met by the art building. She had dropped some of her supplies."

"You paint?"

"No," she softly laughed, "The art building was next to the performing arts theater."

He sat down on the armrest. "Dancer."

"Yes."

He nodded his head. "Explains why you were willing to be my wife."

"Oh shush!" She lightly pushed his shoulder. "I'm a personal instructor and a department store clerk, thank you very much! I'm no moocher." She brushed his hair over his shoulder. "I was joking about being a trophy wife." She gave him a crooked grin. "Which is something I can't pull off to begin with."

"Why not?"

"You need to be gorgeous to be that." Someone knocked on the door. "That's probably the bell hop."

She made to get it, but he pulled her back to him.

"Don't underestimate yourself."

She put her face against his neck, smelling his cologne. She lifted her head, wickedly grinning. "Don't you forget it." She sauntered off for the door, throwing her hair back as she looked back at him. "I'm quitting my department job then."

"And the instructing?"

She lifted her foot onto the small table by the door, running her hand down her leg.

"You don't get legs like these doing nothing."

"Touche."

VLV

VLV

VLV


	5. Chapter 5

VLV

VLV

VLV

Sora's jaw dropped a little as she stepped onto the jet.

"Your company let you use this?"

He finished pouring himself a drink and sat down on a plush chair.

"This is mine."

"Holy shit!" She looked around and then eyed him wary. "You're not a drug lord, right?"

"The things that come out of your mouth sometimes..." He chuckled lowly. "I work in importing house and fashion items from Europe." He swirled his glass. "Primarily from France, of course."

She sat down across from him, still in shock.

"I thought you were some accountant or stiff suit."

"Why are those the only two options?"

She shrugged. "I don't know all the positions in an office." She sat back, considering something. "You're good looking, have a more than decent job, an ok attitude most of the time, a good kisser - among other things..."

He lightly smirked at the last one.

She frowned at him. "How could you be alone?"

The smirk slipped into a neutral line. He looked out the window.

"I just was."

His quiet words made her regret asking. Overhead, the pilot's voice warned them that they'd be leaving the airport soon. Leon heard her walk closer and sit in the chair next to him. Her hand on his made him look at her.

"Take offs kind of freak me out."

He offered her his glass. She sniffed it before taking a good amount.

"Woo!" She blinked hard as the alcohol went straight to her head. "What the hell was that?"

"A stiff drink for a stiff suit."

"Funny." She giggled, lightly swatting his arm. "You and Anna should team up."

"Who?"

"One of my friends is a stand up comedian. She's actually pretty well known in Cape Mary." She rested her head on his arm. "I'll take you to see one of her shows some time."

"...Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you agree?"

"To marry you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...Well," she lightly tapped her finger against her chin, "finding a guy with a tight butt is hard these days."

"As if I would ever think that was your answer."

She giggled against his neck. "I think the drink's getting to me."

"Sora."

"I know, I know. I'm thinking about it." She sighed. "I had heard some things from Sophie and then at the funeral..." her eyes closed. "I don't think I've ever seen a guy openly mourn like that."

His eyes glazed in memory. It had been hard, especially since their parents had died just a couple of years before.

"I was super drunk when we met." Her eyes opened, softer than earlier. "You were kind enough to look after me." She put her head back on his arm. "I felt like I could trust you. And honestly, I always follow my gut instincts."

Instincts...Just like him.

"And you? What made you ask me?"

"...You cried for Sophie." He looked down at her. "Even though it was unflattering to witness, let alone hear."

"Only fakers look pretty while crying," she groused.

He softly chuckled.

"We're weird, aren't we?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really. You?"

He lightly shrugged. "It is what it is."

Her fingers ran along his knuckles. "Got any friends out here?"

"A few. Why?"

"We should have a house warming party."

"I suppose."

"Don't worry, I'll plan it. Just give me a list of people to invite from your side and their contacts."

"How much money will you need?"

"Hmm...I don't know yet. Do you know how to barbecue?"

"I know how to work a grill if that's what you're asking."

"Ok good. It'll be like a pot luck/bbq. I think I need to see the house before deciding on what decorations to have. I'll try to have a list of items and an estimate by the end of the week."

"Alright."

"This is exciting."

"If you say so."

"You're not one for gatherings are you?"

"Not so much."

"Well, it'll be casual so just relax." She took another sip of his drink. "This will also get us familiar with the people in our lives." She grinned up at him. "Maybe get some embarrassing life stories."

"Don't you dare."

"You know I do," she cooed. "Whatcha gonna do? Spank me?"

"Now that you mention it," his hand slipped out from under hers and went behind her, going low "That actually sounds like a good idea."

She jumped a little when he squeezed her tush. "Did you just -"

His eyes were lidded as he smirked. "You know I did."

Kami, if that look didn't send little thrills up her spine.

"How long is this flight?"

"Under two hours."

She bit her lip, tugging on his hand. He stood up, letting her lead him to the back of the jet.

* * *

The stewardess got the snack tray ready before going to the two passengers.

She moved the curtain aside with one hand, balancing the tray with the other. She blinked upon seeing the seats empty. She walked down a little more, hearing a sound in the back. The closed door of the latrine thudded suddenly followed by a moan.

" _Kami, Leon..."_

The thudding continued, more pleasure sounds escaping from the couple. She shook off her initial surprise. She hadn't thought Mr. Oswald would be one for having sex in the latrine. She started to walk away but then heard a loud plopping sound.

 _"Damn,"_ Leon cursed.

 _"Why,"_ Sora lightly panted, _"would you put your cell phone on the counter?"_

 _"I didn't think you'd kick it into the toilet."_

 _"There's only so much space in here Leon."_

There was a soft gasp as they shifted around.

 _"You're quite flexible,"_ he huskily approved.

 _"Right back at you, tiger."_

The thuds continued again. The stewardess covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She returned to her station, shaking her head as she laughed. The co-pilot heard her and poked his head out from the doorway.

"What's up?" He eyed the full tray of food. "They weren't hungry."

"Oh, they'll be hungry later." She gave him a little grin. "They're joining the mile high club."

"Right now?"

She nodded.

"Damn." He shook his head. "It's a short flight."

She shrugged. "They're not wasting any time."

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Ah, the not so secret Mile High Club. lol. XD


	6. Chapter 6

VLV

VLV

VLV

Sora took off her shades as she entered the store.

It was the same old place: the strange almost copy righted music of the greats, the employees' eyes half closed due to the 40 plus hours of a "part time" job…she walked further in, slipping on the unnaturally slick floor though it looked kind of dirty. She took a breath in and quickly out again as some baby near her pooped in his diaper.

She was almost sad to leave the place.

"Sora?"

She didn't pause as she walked to the manager's office. A couple of her co-workers followed, a bit curious what was going to happen. They knew something was going to, they could feel it in the air.

Sora slowed down. When she got to the partly opened door, she peeked inside. The 20 year old was on her phone texting. Sora looked for a tube of lipstick or a pen in her purse, but couldn't find anything. She pouted.

"Hey." Her co-worker Tammy handed her a sharpie. "Do it for all of us."

"Heck yes." Sora uncapped the sharpie and began writing on the window.

"I think you wrote the 'b' wrong."

"Who cares? You can still read it." Sora started to laugh. "Oh, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this!"

She rapped on the window repeatedly. The manager started at the sound, seeing Sora waving and laughing before pointing down to the message.

' _I quit ditch :)'_

Then she ran off, tossing the sharpie back at her co-worker at the last minute.

"See ya!"

VLV

Leon was uncovering the plate of light breakfast Sora had left him when he heard maniacal laughter outside. The front door shook as she swung it closed. He saw her come in out of breath, her purse carelessly dropping to the floor.

"You left early."

"Had something vital to do." Sora smiled widely. "Were you lonely in bed?"

He unpeeled his orange half. "Slightly."

She giggled and then dashed the rest of the way to him. He quickly put the orange back on the plate to catch her as she jumped up on him. She kissed his cheek with a giggle and then his jaw. She nipped his chin heartily, making him quirk a brow.

"What did you do?"

"I quit my job," she beamed and then resumed kissing his face. "Got a strange amount of euphoria from it like I'm high."

"Taxi?"

"Yup."

She was pecking his lips now. His eyes slid over to her purse on the floor, nearly rolling his eyes when he saw his wallet peeking out.

"Don't you have any cash?"

"Got a couple of ones," she murmured before angling her mouth over his.

He nearly groaned as his spitfire of a wife was controlling the kiss, her nails running along his scalp before gripping his hair. He broke away from her mouth, choosing to attach to her neck. She tilted her head back for him, her hands restlessly slipping under his shirt.

Her energy was infectious.

The alarm on his phone sounded out. He sighed, running his tongue along her pulse one more time before loosening his hold on her. She let herself fall back onto her feet, her shoulder still exposed from when he uncovered it. He preened at the red mark along her neck and shoulder, undoubtedly the beginnings of a hickey.

"Back to the old grind," she sighed.

He grabbed his plate and went to the table. She plopped down next to him despite having eaten already.

"You get in late."

"Just today." He bit into his orange as he looked her over. "I had thought this morning would take me a while to get out of the house…"

"But I had left," she filled in. Her finger drew circles along the back of his hand. "I'm guessing we don't have time to make it up?"

He looked at his watch and then shook his head.

"Drat." Work ended up screwing her when it could have been Leon. "Well, it is what it is." She grabbed a slice of orange from his plate while he got into his oatmeal. "I was going to head out to the furniture store today unless you wanted to come along."

"I would prefer to join."

"Afraid of what I'd choose?"

"Partly." He wiped his mouth. "However, I think it would be wise to shop together to appease both of our tastes."

"I guess. I just didn't know if you would bother."

He looked at her silently for a moment. "You do recall what I deal in?"

"…Good point." She stood up and stretched. "Guess I'll finish unpacking. Wait. Did you make a lunch? Or was I supposed to?"

He amusedly shook his head. "I can eat out."

"No, I'll make you something. Just text me your work address when you're ready for me to come over."

He hesitated in responding, recalling his Uncle Alen's reaction to his wedding. Then, he looked back at her, waiting for his response.

"Alright."

She smiled. "Any preferences?"

"A light lunch."

She shook her head. "You're more of a girl than I am." When he gave her a flat look, she laughed. "I'm only teasing. I know you got man parts." She tried to pinch his cheek, but he merely leaned away from her reach. "Spoilsport."

She turned to walk away, but then spun around back.

"You got a private office?"

"Yes." Pause. "Why?"

She merely shrugged. "No reason."

VLV

19 year old Rosetta Passel sighed as she filed some paperwork.

When she had asked to intern here she thought it would have been a little more exciting with the merchandise. The desk phone rang. She put the stack of papers aside and walked back to the desk.

"Thank you for calling the desk of Leon Oswald," she answered, her voice completely monotone. "How may I help you?"

The guy on the other end was yammering on and on. Rosetta looked at her nails, tsking to herself when she noticed that her nail polish was chipping a little.

"I unfortunately do not know about that."

The guy started raising his voice. Rosetta frowned.

"There's no need to take that tone, mister." She rolled her eyes when the guy threatened to file a complaint. "Ok…let me see if he is available. One moment please."

She put him on hold and then buzzed Leon. It went to his voicemail. She stood up, sighing to herself. She knew for a fact that he was in. It was pissing her off that he was refusing her call. She stomped over to his office, hands fisting and eyes snapping. When she got to the door, there was a muffled shattering of something.

"Leon?"

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. There was gasping and a low groan. Her active imagination saw her cousin bleeding on the carpet, helpless and with both of his legs broken as he tried to reach his phone. She fished out her set of keys and then opened the door. She stared at the scene and then closed the door, locking it.

Calmly, she went back to her desk, smoothing her pencil skirt before she sat down and picked up the phone.

"Hello Alen? He can't come to the phone right now."

She heard her father sigh on the other end. _"What did I tell you about addressing callers? And what do you mean he can't answer the phone? Did you tell him it was me calling?"_

"I didn't get a chance to."

 _"_ _No initiative! That's what you and your whole generation lack! I swear, if your mother hadn't asked, I wouldn't have taken you on!"_

"It's not my fault," Rosetta scowled. "He's too busy getting laid!"

 _"_ _Wh-What?!"_

Rosetta hung up the phone, fuming in her seat.

VLV

Leon stood by the window as he watched Sora walk out of the building.

Her hair was completely rumpled, he could tell even from this distance. She turned around, searching the outside of the building. She gave a wave. He softly chuckled, raising a hand up even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"- _teach her professionalism and dignity in the workplace! If I wanted her to be exposed to scandal, I would have let her intern at that teen fashion place closer to her mother's!"_ Alen took a second to breathe in air. _"And another thing! If you think your aunt isn't going to chew both of us out for having her baby see her 'respected' cousin using his office as a love shack, you've got another thing -"_

Leon took his uncle off speaker, smoothly picking up the phone.

"I apologize. It will not happen again."

Then he hung up. He sat down at his desk, setting his papers back on the table. He stroked the desk. He couldn't deny that seeing her laid out on it had been incredibly erotic. But he was a man of his word, Rosetta would not see it happen again.

They'd just have to wait for her to leave first.

With a crooked grin, he turned his computer back on.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: So two things: I made Leon and Rosetta cousins. Alen is Rosetta's father, but they are divorced, which will be touched upon later.


	7. Chapter 7

VLV

VLV

VLV

Leon woke up before his alarm.

Bleary eyed, he looked at Sora, seeing her on her phone while she idly twirled a lock of his hair. Ever since he admitted to liking having her there when he woke up she made it a point to stay in bed with him until he was back from the land of slumber.

"You're up early."

He looked at her jogging shorts and light sweat shirt before rubbing his face.

"I need to go in early."

"Mmm." She let his hair run past her fingers. "Are you showering?"

"Yes."

She giggled. "Cats are so weird."

She turned the phone for him to see. He quirked a brow as the cat crammed itself into a fishbowl and then stared at the camera, flicking its tail back and forth.

"How he is going to get out?" Sora laughed. "I just don't understand!"

He shook his head. "His owner will have to get him out, I would imagine."

She turned the video back to herself when her phone pinged, letting her know she received a text. She frowned lightly, reading the message. He was getting out of bed so he had not seen her face.

"Yeah..." She turned off her phone. "You want oatmeal again?"

He lightly shrugged. "Surprise me."

She rolled over onto his side of the bed, staring up at him upside down.

"So dirt and slime."

"As long as the chef tries it first."

She stuck out her tongue. "Yeah right." She sat up, then lightly hopped off of the bed. "See you downstairs."

VLV

Leon Oswald wasn't a perfect man.

He had more pride than compassion. He made it a point to not to show his emotions for the purpose of not revealing any pressure points for his opponents. He also tended to leave the toilet seat up, much to Sora's chargrin. But he was willing to try for the sake of his marriage. The way they came together was abnormal. He knew that. However, he did want it to be a calm, non stressful part of his life. He was used to excelling in nearly everything he did.

Which is why he found himself at a loss in the parking lot of his company.

He had finished showering. He came down to the kitchen where his wife was making breakfast. She didn't notice him yet, her back was to him with her phone to her ear and the bacon sizzling in the pan. He silently admired her toned legs, her running shorts revealing the pretty limbs. Her sweat shirt was on the back of a chair. Her tank hugged close to her body, letting his eyes run along the curve of her hips.

He opened his mouth to greet her, but she had spoken first in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know." Pause. "I miss you like crazy."

He stepped back a little, not quite certain that he had heard correctly. His indoor shoes had made a sound. She turned her head, seeing him walk to the table. She gave a quick 'good bye' and then hung up.

"Well, look who's squeaky clean."

He sat in his chair, wanting to ask. "Bacon?"

"With boiled eggs," she smiled, "Mr. Health Conscious."

She had kissed his cheek. He had numbly sat there as she went about fixing him a plate.

He hadn't the nerve to ask, which was strange for him. But considering how his last relationship ended, he supposed the slight lack in confidence was to be expected. He frowned heavily. He opened the glove compartment, looking for his lighter. He hadn't had a smoke in ages. He tapped the cigarette box against his palm, feeling the thin stick of nicatine slide into his hand. He cracked his car window some before inhaling and exhaling a puff of smoke.

He could always ask.

He put the cigarette back to his mouth as he took a slower inhale of it. No. Asking long after the call would reveal his concern about it, which would in turn reveal a weakness. He was not petty. Base emotions did not rule him. No man could unsettle him.

Almost immediately, the name Yuri Killian floated into his mind.

His teeth bit into the filter of the cigarette before he crushed it into his empty cup of coffee.

VLV

Rosetta stopped typing to eye her cousin.

"You want me to what now?"

Leon stared at her hard, his eyes steely. "Call the bank for this card," he dropped a beat up looking credit card. "Find out what its recent activity is."

Rosetta read the name on the card. "Is this the redhead that came in like four days ago? Why do you have her card? You two dating or something?"

 _"Rosetta."_

She sighed. "Yeah yeah. None of my bee wax. But I'm going to need like her social or something to prove I'm -"

Leon dropped a card with the social security digits.

"You got issues."

"Tell me when you find something."

VLV

Alen stared at his nephew.

The news coverage of him being the new owner of the company was slotted for Monday. Naturally, Alen wanted to go over the schedule again to make sure nothing was out of place. Casually, he had brought up the photo op.

"I am assuming you'd want Mrs. Oswald there."

Leon's face was emotionless. "She is not needed."

Alen, in short, had been shocked. He most definitely thought his nephew wanted that event to introduce his wife to the world. He wouldn't say his nephew was a show off exactly, but he knew that when Leon was proud about something, he was not opposed to basking in the glory of it. From what he understood, he thought his marriage would be an accomplishment.

Not that Alen agreed.

"You don't want her there?"

"No."

Alen sat back, looking over his nephew. "You had an argument?"

"No."

He nodded his head, thinking. He supposed the thrill of the relationship burnt out already. He sighed to himself. He had hoped they lasted at least a year before filing for divorce. Then he could tell Leon he told him so. He supposed his nephew was always one for learning things through personal experience.

"Then that's all I have."

Leon stood up silently, taking the copy of the schedule.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: I can't stay away from drama... XD


	8. Chapter 8

VLV

VLV

VLV

Sora woke up with a start.

The shadow in the bedroom went over to the connected master bathroom. The light turned on, her body relaxed, seeing his familiar silver hair. The light disappeared as he closed the bathroom door. She looked over at the clock, furrowing her brows.

"Kami, it's almost midnight."

She groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. He had warned her that he would need to put in overtime this weekend, but she didn't think he'd be this late. She lifted her head when the bathroom door opened again. His silhouette went to his side of the bed. She quirked a brow when he just shed his clothing and carelessly dropped it on the carpet. He slid under the sheets. She scooted closer, rubbing his arm.

"Your arm's cold." She cuddled his back. "Did you forget your jacket?"

"Yes."

"That was kind of dumb of you," she lightly teased.

She felt him stiffen before he turned his head to her.

"Like attracts like."

She frowned. "I was just teasing you."

"I do not care for it."

"...You used to tease me back." She lightly kissed his shoulder. "Bantering's our flirting."

His hand fisted the pillow. "Things change."

"Leon?"

He evened out his breathing, pretending to be asleep. She sighed, turned onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

VLV

He came home early Sunday.

She was in the living room laughing on the phone, holding onto her side.

"I forgot how funny you could be."

He inwardly seethed, ignoring her greeting as he went upstairs.

VLV

Rosetta inwardly sighed.

The redhead Sora was super talkative, especially when she found out her and Leon were cousins. She was surprised to learn that Leon was actually married to Sora. Discretely, she looked the redhead over. She was in jeans and a tank with a sack bag in one hand and a dark pink purse on her shoulder. Rosetta felt a little bad for her, but continued leading her down the hall.

"I haven't met any of his relatives except Sophie," Sora amiably chatted as Rosetta led her to a conference room. "He never really mentioned anything about having family at work. Though, I think he did say his uncle worked here too."

"He'll be out in ten minutes. Do you want something to drink meanwhile?"

"Mm, you got any green tea?"

"Sure."

Rosetta smoothly turned around and left the room. Sora plopped down on a plush swivel chair, idly turning herself around. Her phone pinged and she pulled it out to read the text. She sighed, quickly texting back. She knew three days would not have been enough. After giving Leon his lunch she was going to have to call the hotel and extend the reservation.

She slowed down in texting. Speaking of Leon, he seemed a little...distant.

She hoped work won't stress him out too long.

Text finished, she put her phone back in her purse. The clock on the wall was the only other sound, ticking slowly. She always felt that clocks like those made time go slower. She groaned and then stood up. There was a tv in here. Surely she could find the remote.

"Ahah!"

She pulled the small black rectangular out from its pocket along the wall. She pressed the red button and immediately started flipping channels. There were so many talk shows during the day. She sighed. It was the same crap though. So and so was cheating on their spouse, some public figure came out as gay, another celebrity was talking smack about that one other chick...So boorrriiingg...

"Oh!"

She quickly backed up. She could have sworn she saw...She squealed in excitement. Her husband was on tv! The little snot nosed punk didn't tell her he would be appearing.

"Oh wow!"

There were reporters and cameramen snapping shots of him. She giggled as Leon stood to the side, someone introducing him. She put up the volume, wanting to hear what was being said.

" _...the pride of the Oswald family and company alike. It is with great pleasure that I introduce the newest owner of the company, Leon Oswald!"_

A lot of people were clapping. Sora beamed with pride. It wasn't every day someone she knew was on tv. Her smile faltered as a thought came to her. When in the world was this taken? As if in answer, the news made Leon's image smaller as the anchor woman appeared.

" _This was live some twenty minutes ago today. There have been some that noted the band around Mr. Leon Oswald's ring finger - "_ His image was expanded, a red circle going around the ring. _"But both the company and Mr. Oswald have declined to comment."_

 _"Strange, isn't it Sue?"_

 _"You bet Llyod. Given how monumental this meeting was, it's a wonder that Mrs. Oswald did not make an appearance."_

 _"If she even exists."_

Both of them laughed. Sora numbly sat back down on the seat, her initial excitement completely gone. She had told him this morning what time she'd be dropping off his lunch. So then, why didn't he tell her to come earlier? Did the company not want her there?

...Did he...?

Rosetta cleared her throat. "We ran out of green tea. Is black fine?"

"Yeah...No." Sora stood up with a tight smile. "You don't need to make it, I actually forgot I have an errand to run. Could you give him his lunch for me?"

"Sure."

Sora left. Rosetta watched the tv, shook her head, and then turned it off.

VLV

Sora was starting to get exasperated with him.

"We've been through 15 shades of red, 13 of green, and 25 of blue." The clerk assisting them awkwardly stood by, waiting for the wife to finish. "And now you're saying you don't like the material?" Sora fisted the patches of cloth, shaking it in his face. "They're _curtains,_ for Kami's sake! We can change them out every so months!"

"How is this different than your insistence on seeing the 40 plus couch colors?"

"Choosing one color to start our search was the hard part," she bit out. "We just have to match with the couch for the rest, you pompous prick!"

"A college dropout can hardly understand the intricacies of fashion."

"A girly man can hardly be depended on to not make our home into a freaking dollhouse! And I told you, I took a year off, you Ivy League popsicle stick! Some of us have to _work_ to get their higher education!"

"I'll just give you two some time to look this over," the clerk neatly cut in before fast walking away.

The duo didn't even hear her.

"You wouldn't know how to work hard if your life depended on it," he lowly sneered. "All you do is point your toes and leap."

"I don't do ballet you arrogant nimrod!" she tilted her chin up. "I didn't realize spending money was a form of working. Guess you had a lot of practice going to the mall all the time!"

"You're trying to emasculate me," he haughtily stepped into her space. "Which shows that you are running out of good comebacks."

She bristled. "If you're so all powerful and manly, then why couldn't you keep your ex?"

"That is nothing you need be concerned with." His eyes glinted with its steel. "You have enough problems of your own."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He put his face straight in front of hers. "I know about the phone calls."

She frowned. "What?"

He felt his anger boiling at her play of innocence. "And the hotel room," he spat out, "rented out in your maiden name."

Her eyes widened. Was that why he was acting out? "Kami...It's not what you think it - Leon!"

He already stormed out of the store.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Hurt feelings everywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I uploaded three chapters.

VLV

VLV

VLV

Leon wrestled with the keys before finally opening the house.

In his anger, he tossed the keys across the living room. He hadn't meant to reveal his frustration. Now he was weak and open. He paced before the stairs as he ran his hand through his hair. He was vulnerable.

He hated being vulnerable.

He kept his shoes on, quickly going through the living room.

VLV

Sora paid the taxi with barely contained rage.

Her no good husband ditched her at the store. Luckily, she had gotten cash the other day after depositing her last paycheck from the job she quit. She shoved her key into the hole, sharply twisting the knob. She wanted to wring his neck and then choke him with his hair. Then, when he was a nice blue color, she'd untie him and correct his misunderstanding.

"Leon!"

The house was quiet. She stomped up the stairs, through the living room and kitchen. Then finally she went outside where the pool was. He did laps sometimes, but it was a little too chilly for him to be in the water, heated pool or not. As soon as he stepped out the cold air would get him and he'd get sick. Not that she gave a rat's ass if he caught a cold.

Out on the patio, her husband was exhaling a long puff of smoke.

The outside lights weren't on, but it was still light enough for her to see his face. Her anger waned. She was kind of disappointed that it wouldn't stay, but now that she knew what he had thought was going on, she wasn't as frustrated. Her hands loosened from their fists. Not knowing what went wrong had been the majority of the anger.

She slowed her steps until she was standing next to him. "I didn't know you smoked."

He inhaled, a yellowy ashy light coming from the end of the cigarette. "One of my many failings."

She frowned at the bitter tone. She smacked the back of his head. He pitched forward a little, coughing out the smoke. Her smack had made him choke on the inhalation. Seeing him choke made the vindictive side of her feel better.

"That's for ditching me at the store."

He lightly glared at her as he got his coughs under control. She took the cigarette from his fingers. He thought she was going to put it out, but she brought it to her lips, taking a short inhale.

"You smoke?"

"Tried it once," she blew out a ring, "it makes me kind of jittery."

He held out his hand for it. She did not give it back, taking another puff. Seeing her lean against a patio chair, her lips pursing as smoke slipped out of her mouth like a sensual dancer made for an attractive image. He leaned back against his chair, his face somber. She looked at his expression, finally handing the cigarette back.

"I'm not cheating on you."

He merely took a long inhale. She sighed, taking a seat across from him.

"My baby sister's in trouble."

Curiosity glimmered in his eyes before the wall went back up.

She quirked her lips, having seen the emotion. "She's technically my cousin." She watched the thin trail of smoke coming from the cigarette. "My parents died when I was young. My aunt and uncle took me in." She looked up at the sky, seeing a couple of stars coming out. "They died a couple of years back. Car accident."

"...My condolences."

She gave a small smile. "I call her my baby sister, but she's like 23 now. We both went our separate ways due to different career paths, but we've kept in touch." Her smile turned into a frown. "Last year, her ex went kind of psycho when she broke up with him. She moved away to another city."

"He found her again?"

"Yup." She sighed. "The police said he hadn't done anything to warrant a restraining order and technically, he hasn't hurt her or threatened her but..."

He crushed the cigarette on the concrete. "He's a ticking bomb."

"Exactly." She crossed her arms. "Yume said she just feels like it's only a matter of time. He's a little too obsessed with them getting back together despite the times she's tried explaining it to him." She shook her head. "One of the pitfalls of dating online, unfortunately."

"She met him online?"

Sora nodded. "She actually knew him in high school and they reconnected. So I guess it wasn't really from zero."

"...Like us."

She grinned. "We were from two. We actually had met before."

"Not formally."

"No," she allowed. "She needed a place to stay under another name. I volunteered. I swear I'm not using the hotel room as a brothel. Besides, it would take me like five hours to get to the train station, then the bus again to actually get there."

"Unless he picked you up."

"Seriously? I'm not sleeping around!"

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"You're teasing me." She shook her head and then her face lowered. "In all seriousness...your avoidance and words these last couple of days..." She looked up, her eyes glassy. "Then not being able to stand next to you as you took over the company...like you were embarrassed to be seen with me..." she sniffled a little, rubbing her cheek as a tear slipped out. "That really hurt, you ass."

He touched the back of her hand. "Sora..."

She suddenly stood up, towering over him. "And stop leaving your dirty clothes on the floor!"

"Sora."

"It's one thing to ask me to wash your clothes and another to just _dump_ your _shit_ on the floor for me to trip on! I'm your wife, not some maid with benefits to satisfy you whenever the hell you feel like getting -"

She stumbled forward as he pulled her to him. She blinked as he embraced her, her knee awkwardly in the space between his legs. He breathed in her body spray, his breath tickling her collarbone. He looked up at her, her eyes still glossy.

"I...do not handle betrayal well."

"But I didn't -"

"I know," he quietly added, "but I had thought you did."

She sighed, putting her hands against his cheeks. "Who the hell takes it well?"

Silence.

"...If Yume needs further aid, we both can help."

"Thanks." She put her chin on top of his head. "As nice as that offer was, you are still in the doghouse." She looked at his face. "You're sleeping on the couch."

"We don't have the couch yet."

"Oh. Right." She narrowed her eyes in thought. "The tub then."

"You're not serious."

"Yes. Yes I am."

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: The Tubhouse for Leon! lol.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I believe I uploaded chapters today.

VLV

VLV

VLV

Leon shifted uncomfortably as he tried to sleep.

The tub was actually longer than he thought it would be, but it still put his neck in an awkward position. He was allowed the extra pillows and blankets, but without a sort of mattress, it was not his ideal sleeping place. His foot flinched as a drop of water landed on him. This was ridiculous. Humiliating even.

...Well deserved.

He sighed. It was the price of his damned pride. He was going to have to make it up to her in a very meaningful way. She didn't say so directly, but he'd be a complete idiot if he didn't think he did. He had accused her of being unfaithful without concrete evidence that made sense. Honestly, the hotel was so far. That should have tipped him off.

The bathroom door creaked.

He opened his eyes, seeing her hand on the handle.

"Don't you dare -"

He abruptly sat up as he was sprayed by the shower head. A few seconds more and she turned it off with a giggle, now seated along the lip of the tub.

"You're all wet now."

He looked at her in disbelief. Did the cigarette do something to her brain? Her hand trailed down his chest, resting on his stomach. She could see his abs through the white t shirt. She moved to his hand, grasping it. He stood up, still not comprehending what in the world she was doing.

She tugged at his shirt, making him bend forward for her to remove it. She dropped it in the tub, moving on to his sleep pants. She undid the knot, keeping eye contact with him as she slipped the pants off. She reached over for the towel and started drying him off, starting from head to feet. He exhaled loudly when she reached his crotch, her hand stroking sans towel. Too soon, she stopped, merely wrapping the towel around his waist.

She walked to the doorway and then stopped, crossing her arms.

"You are going to lose sleep tonight," she declared. "But I'll let you choose how. One," she stuck a finger in the air, "the first half of being in the doghouse via sleeping in the tub or two, completing the second half."

When she did not further explain, he tilted his head.

He knew what one was. But two...He had an inkling of what it was. He looked her up and down, the robe around her further cementing his guess of what two could be. She didn't typically use a robe. Two was a risk he was willing to take.

"Two."

She turned around, walking back to the bedroom. He stepped out of the tub, cautiously following her. He didn't see anything that would be worrisome. Quite the opposite. She was waiting for him on the bed, the lights low and the robe half off of her shoulder. She bit her lip, beckoning him over with a finger. He inwardly smirked.

He got on the bed. She lowered herself down, watching as he came over her.

They kissed slowly, simply. Her fingers reached down his body, tugging the towel off. His eyes lidded, following her lead. She was looking at him so heatedly, his fingers stumbled in undoing the knot of her robe. A silver brow arched. Just how many times did she knot it? It finally loosened. He could feel his blood rushing, recalling how her body felt. It had been several days after all. He parted the robe.

Almost immediately, he jerked back, a couple of colorful things having popped up in his face.

"The _hell?"_

Sora was on her side, snorting and laughing. "You-your face!" she wheezed. "Oh my gosh. Oh my - hahahah!"

He picked up a red, springy snake. "You continue to make me question my proposal."

"Daww...Mr. Leon's all grumpy wumpy." She patted his hand. "There, there my delicate husband. The snakes don't bite."

"I am not _delicate_."

She lightly chuckled the last bit of her laughter. "I hope not." She leaned up to his ear. " 'Cause I _do_ bite."

His eyes closed as her teeth brought his earlobe into her mouth.

"Come, Mr. Leon," she murmured into his ear, licking the shell. "Show me that make up sex is better than you sleeping in the tub."

Deftly, he laid her on her back, mouth over hers and her hands above her head.

VLV

It was getting light outside.

Sora lightly stroked his arm around her waist as she thought. Her back was to his chest, his lips running along her shoulder. He barely slept like she had told him would happen. But he didn't want to think about how bone tired he was going to be at work. He just wanted to bask in this calm serenity with her. Coffee was for these sorts of issues anyways.

"Leon?"

"Hm?"

"This whole misunderstanding and the terrible blowout...I don't want it to happen again."

He lifted his lips from her skin. He had not heard her voice so quiet in a long time. Not since the night of the wedding reception when they both acknowledged their loneliness.

"Realistically, it will."

"Can't we do something to prevent it?"

He softly sighed. On his part, it had been an issue of pride and trust. After his last relationship, he was slow to completely trust in a significant other with his heart. When he had proposed, he didn't expect to have the relationship he did with Sora. He expected some physicality, for there was an attraction between them. He expected her to use his money and lounge about the house.

He didn't expect to want to be with her as much as he did. He didn't expect the ache that occurred when he thought she had been unfaithful. It hurt deeper than he could have foreseen. He didn't think he would become so attached in such a sort time frame. He had only thought that it would be nice to know that someone was waiting at home. It wasn't love. Love was something on a whole other level.

But it felt like it could become love.

He tightened his hold on her. Perhaps, if they hadn't rushed into this, they could have started the marriage with love. It would most likely have spared them both the heartache of the last several days. Then again, he didn't know when else he would have bumped into Sora. By the time he was emotionally ready to trust, she might have been taken by then. He was as stubborn as she was. For her...he supposed trust was an issue as well.

"We don't trust each other fully."

She bit her bottom lip. "But that's fixable, right?"

"It can be."

"But?"

He exhaled a long breath. "It's going to take time."

She slowly nodded. "We're both stubborn as bulls."

He quirked a brow, having thought along the same lines. Perhaps...it was doable.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: The anger probably would have gone on for months in real life, but whatever. XD


	11. Chapter 11

VLV

VLV

VLV

" _Your wife's on the line."_

Leon flipped through the inventory packet, making sure the revised list was accurate this time. Plus, he had added a special order for his own house that was missing. His eyes skimmed the last portion before answering his cousin.

"Put her through."

There was a moment of waiting as Rosetta transferred before he heard heavy breathing on the other end. He quirked a brow at the speaker phone. It was his wife, right?

"Sora?"

 _"Hey. Just a sec."_

There was a rustling sound, some laughter and then she was back on.

" _Sorry, ran into my jogging buddy. I invited her and her husband to our house warming party this weekend. Is that ok?"_

"That's fine. Were you jogging?"

 _"Nah. I only do that in the mornings. I was doing a routine in our gym. I was getting the mail when I saw my friend and I ran over to her. Our drive way is ridiculously long." She lightly laughed. "And before you get in a huff, yes, I put your weights back in place. Exactly where you left them."_

He closed his mouth. That was what he was going to ask. The workout room was a decent size, but not enough to fully dance and lift weights at the same time. Last time, she had pushed aside all of his equipment without putting it back in place. Trying to find his matching weights had been a hassle. He honestly didn't understand why she would separate the pairs. They were slowly trying to understand each other's pet peeves. In understanding each other, they hoped their trust would grow as well. She also believed more communication would help, hence the phone calls.

 _"What time you coming home today?"_

"6, if traffic is not bad."

 _"Good, 'cause we're going on a date. My friend Anna's back in town for a show. I thought maybe you'd be interested."_

He circled a mistake and then turned the page. "She was the one that gave you the springy snakes?"

" _You still haven't forgotten that? Aww, poor baby,_ " she cooed. " _Got the wrong kind of action._ "

"Initially." He grinned, though she could not see it. "I also recall you begging."

 _"Before or after you were moaning and groaning my name? 'Cause honestly, that fillled the whole night."_

"I'm not certain." He flipped a page. "It was a little hard to focus with your teeth in my shoulder."

"... _Did it hurt that much? I can stop biting."_

He blinked at that and then shook his head. "Contrary to your incorrect assumptions, I am not frail." His hand went over his left shoulder, the little bruises where her teeth had dug in now a faint color. "I can handle anything you do."

 _"But if you don't like it -"_

"Did I say I disliked it?"

On the other end, her cheeks heated up. " _No you didn't."_ She bit her lower lip. He would be the type to say if he hated it. _"Got a_ _masochistic_ _streak in you?"_

"If you have a sadistic one."

She laughed and then a comfortable silence came over the phone. He put the packet aside in a bin for further review and then went into his emails. There was a new message from Alen.

" _You were my first_."

His finger paused in clicking the email. "Truly?"

" _Well, I guess technically no. But Ken came like not even a minute into it so we really didn't get far."_ She sighed. _"That had to have been the most awkward night of my life. I was sore and we didn't even do anything."_

"..."

 _"In any case, I consider you my first."_

"I am..." Pause. He actually didn't know what to say to that. "I was simply surprised given your...enthusiasm for intercourse."

" _I was shy of the idea at first since we kind of didn't really know each other. Then I was like, 'he's your husband so why not?_ '"

"Indeed," he chuckled. "It was my duty to introduce you to pleasure."

" _You're my muse_ _._ " She lightly grinned, plopping down on their new couch. " _So who was your first?"_

"What makes you think it's not you?"

 _"Seriously? You know the female anatomy."_

He primly sniffed. "I'm not a womanizer."

 _"I'm not saying you're a man whore, but I'm sure you've been with at least another gal before me."_

"I do not see how this is relevent."

 _"Oh come on. I told you my embarrassing story!"_

 _"..._ I was halfway through college," he cleared his throat, at least glad they weren't face to face. "May was...similar to you. Just as stubborn and nosy. Same height, now that I think about it."

 _"I'm not nosy. I'm trying to learn about my husband. So..."_

"We did it in the back of her car."

 _"Oh hoho! In public, you little rascal. What else? I feel like there's more to it."_

He sighed. She was starting to understand him a little too well.

"The parking lot security of her complex saw the car moving and figures tussling around." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "He pulled out his gun and ordered me to get out."

" _Wait wha- did he think you were assaulting her?"_

"Yes."

" _But why?_ "

"I...had gotten on her hair, which made her shriek as the patrol came around."

Cough. " _So...you had to get out with your pants down and Leon Jr. sticking in the air?_ "

"...Yes."

 _"Well. *cough, cough* that is certainly a story. But I'm sure it...*cooough* wasn't as bad as...*snicker* oh what the hell. That must have been freaking embarrassing! AHAHAHA!"_

He waited a little while for her to calm down.

" _-AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Sora..."

" _HAHAHA...! Sorry! So So-rr-yyy...hehehehe! Oh I can't. I just can't! Ahahaha!_ "

"If that is all you are going to do..."

" _I'll stop. I'll - I'll stoooop..heheh...eheh..heh. Dead puppies. Dead puppies and dead kitties lying in a ditch...whew! Man. I had not expected that. Woo..."_

He typed a reply back to Alen's question while his wife regained her senses.

 _"Hey."_

"Hn."

" _Since we're getting things out there...I think Yuri tried to contact me._ "

"...When?"

" _The morning after the reception. But I don't actually know if it was him. I got a new phone so not all of my contacts were transferred over_." She softly exhaled. " _He might have...wanted us to meet still_."

His back stiffened. "As in -"

" _Like when we were going out, I'm guessing_. _He's incredibly selfish that way_."

"Then why did you date him?"

" _He has this undeniable charm_ ," she muttered, " _a great smile. Nice eyes. Makes you feel like you're the only woman for him._ " Her finger trailed along the cushion. " _Obviously, that was an act. But he's a very convincing conman. And you? What drew you to Layla_?"

"...Similar tastes. Good listener. Graceful." Pause. "Made me feel like I was the only one that could match her wits."

" _Mm. Brains and beauty. Powerful combo._ "

"It is." He looked at his cell phone on the desk, looking at the missed call. "She is reaching out to me as well. I can only assume for a similar reason as Yuri is to you."

" _How stupid._ " She closed her eyes. " _We're lucky._ "

"How so?"

" _We're not hidden sex slaves,_ " she joked. Then, she smiled widely. " _We are no longer under their power. Or else I'd be his side chickie and you her manservant._ "

"Why would I be a servant?"

She shrugged. " _You'd look good in a butler suit._ "

"Hm. I think the maid outfit would suit you better."

 _"Tease!"_

"Says the one putting the image in my head."

 _"I didn't say I'd be a maid with a short, black skirt with ruffles and fishnet stockings and high heels that complement my legs."_

"..."

 _"Well, now I did."_

"Halloween is coming..."

 _"Don't you finish that sentence Oswald. I already told you, I'm not your maid!"_

"...This is true."

 _"Hey, cheer up. There are like a ton of skanky costumes to choose from."_

He quirked a brow. "You would dress up whatever I chose?"

 _"As long as I get to pick your outfit."_

He weighed the pros and cons. "That is acceptable."

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: A little relationship back story from both of them. haha. XD


	12. Chapter 12

VLV

VLV

VLV

Anna volunteered to drive them to the Halloween themed house warming party.

Mia sat in the passenger seat, adjusting her makeup. She continued to rub her blush brush in circles for both sides of her upper cheeks. Anna hummed along with her Halloween cd, tapping her left big red clown shoe as she drove. Ken sat silently in the back, taking in the scene.

"Ba ba ba bap!" Anna sung quietly, "Do the monster maassh..."

He couldn't take it anymore.

"How the heck are you two ok with this?"

Mia closed her eyes, sighing. Anna took a look in the rear view mirror to Ken.

"It's her life." Mia continued doing her face. "She wants to get married, well then good for her."

"But aren't you concerned as her friends? She married a complete _stranger_ for crying out loud! What if he's secretly some sicko that abuses her every night and then locks her in the basement?! Or what if she was tricked into marrying him! Did you even think about that?!"

"It's Sophie's bro," Anna chimed in. "He didn't seem like a psycho." She made a turn. "They seemed pretty into each other so I don't think she was forced into anything."

"Just because we knew Sophie doesn't mean he'll be like - wait." Ken sat forward. "Did you meet him already?"

"They came to my show Friday night."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

Mia gave a sly smile. "What makes you think they were into each other?"

Anna eyed her romantic friend. Sometimes, the girl was a little too interested in details.

"Well, she had her head on his shoulder while they watched -"

"Aww..."

"-and his hand was pretty much under her skirt."

"W-What?!" Ken sputtered out.

Mia gasped in an over the top way. "Our Sora getting frisky in public? _"_

"Technically, her husband was the frisky one."

"But if she was letting him..." Mia's grin curved. "Then she was just as frisky."

"Can we drop the frisky talk?"

Mia tsked. Her boyfriend could be such a wet blanket sometimes.

"Fine." Mia snapped her makeup kit shut. "Was he cute at least?"

"Pretty good looking, actually. It was a little hard to tell at the funeral..."

They both fell silent. Ken was glad for it.

He sighed, staring out the window. It wasn't like he expected her to be alone, but he didn't think she'd actually get married anytime soon. She had always wanted to focus on her dancing career before getting serious in a relationship. And then the one time she had been up to sleeping with him... He bumped his forehead against the glass. Seeing her in her bra and panties had been too much too soon, he guessed. Why was he always messing things up?

Anna's GPS sounded out. _"In a quarter of a mile, turn right."_

The car turned into a neighborhood. Ken was still in his thoughts for a moment more before he actually started to pay attention to what he was looking at. His brows furrowed. The houses looked big.

"Are you sure you didn't turn too soon?"

 _"In 500 feet, you will arrive at your destination."_

Anna slowed the car down, seeing the house number. She let out a low whistle.

"That's a long driveway."

Mia's eyes were wide as she took in the place. The actual house itself was white with a navy blue trim, but there were some vines along the walls and a big tree out front with little napkin ghosts and glittery bats hanging off of the branches. Lit Jack O Lanterns led guests up the walkway to the front door. Cobwebs with huge spiders covered the bushes.

"Maybe this isn't her house," Ken said.

They parked the car in the spacious lot. Mia looked at the fake spiders and smiled.

"This is Sora's work."

She held up a spider. It had a big grin pasted to where its scary mouth should have been.

"Yeah, that's her."

They walked up the pumpkin pathway. A witch crashing into the door was hanging on the front. It was so Sora. There really was no doubt that this was the correct house. Anna rang the doorbell. Ken continued to look around, still not believing what he was seeing. The door opened.

"Guys!"

Ken turned back to the front. His jaw unhinged.

She had a dark plum satin dress with black lace, though by how short it was he was hard pressed to call it a dress. The black ruffles underneath made it poof out more, making it seem shorter. Her legs were half covered by her over-the knee black stockings with little purple bats along the top. Her dark purple heels accentuated her toned legs even through the stockings. She pushed aside her hair, dragging his eyes away from her legs to her face. Her hair had been fluffed up to add volume and piled into a messy bun. A small black bat tiara sat crookedly on her head. Her lips were a dark red color, white fangs revealed as she smiled widely at them.

"Anna," Sora hugged them as she said their names. "Mia. Ken."

His face reddened. Her corset top pushed her breasts up, making them very hard to ignore. He pulled out of the hug sooner than the other two, clearing his throat.

"What are you?"

Ken was glad for Anna's question. It took Sora's eyes off of him.

"Vampire Queen," Sora opened her mouth more to show her fangs. "These took a while to get used to." She looked them over and smiled. Mia was Pikachu and Ken was Ash. Anna was a clown - as if she could be anyone else. "You guys look great." She opened the door more before leading them further in. "I should have thought of matching costumes."

"Oh, you guys aren't?"

"Nah. Leon chose mine and I chose his."

Mia looked away from the interior of the house to grin. "What did you choose for him?"

Sora grinned, putting her finger to her lips. "Secret." She turned forward, opening the sliding door. "You'll see it when he comes."

VLV

VLV

VLV


	13. Chapter 13

VLV

VLV

VLV

They stepped outside the house.

The back patio was lit up with pumpkins and torches. People were helping themselves to the snack and drinks table, others chatting by the small bonfire pit, making s'mores. There was a large container of candy corn and a jar half filled with slips of paper, people having taken a shot at guessing how many were inside. Some cheery Halloween music filled the area, making a relaxed atmosphere.

"So where is Leon?" Anna looked over the place.

"He had to put in some hours at the office," Sora shrugged. "But he said he'd be back for the party."

Mia lightly frowned. "Does he usually work weekends?"

"Sometimes." Sora led them over to the bonfire area. "Today hadn't been planned. There was an emergency I guess."

"That's a bummer."

"Yeah. But we just deal with it as it comes." Sora held out some skewers. "How have you guys been?"

Anna speared several marshmallows. "Pretty busy. But it's cool. I'm seeing all sorts of cities."

"Your show was hilarious last night!" Sora laughed. "I swear, Leon had nearly choked on his drink a couple of times and that guy doesn't even _chuckle_ in public."

"I did see that!" Anna laughed along. "I almost didn't recognize him. His face until the beginning of the show was all like -" her hand went over her face, revealing a severe, stony expression, "I almost thought he was passing kidney stones!"

"Haha! Kidney stones, good one!"

Ken frowned at that. "Do you guys get along?"

Sora wiped under her eye, her laughter having brought some tears. "We get by ok." She turned to Mia. "How's being a teacher to hormonal high schoolers?"

"Oh lord." Mia lowered her head into her hands. "Let's not talk about that."

"She's handling the freshmen," Anna explained.

"Oh gosh..." Sora giggled. "Initiation?"

"More like torture! They're so gossipy all the freaking time! 'OMG, did you see what Mary Jane's wearing?' 'OMG, Patricia French kissed Olivia's boyfriend,' OMG! 24/7!"

"More like 8/5."

"Not with before school and after school tutoring!"

"Ooo," both gals winced.

Mia sighed long. "Can I go back to elementary? They were cuter then."

"Why'd you transfer to high school if you don't even like teenagers?" Ken sighed, having heard her complaints for a while now.

"Ken, we already discussed this. If I want to go to the community college level, I need to work my way up. They're not going to let a kindergarten teacher suddenly teach college level classes. Plus, I have to take -"

"-matching coursework to prove you can handle the curriculum," Ken dryly finished for her. "I know."

"Well." Mia closed her mouth with a click of her teeth. "Sounds like you know everything already." She stood up. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the left hallway when you pass the living room." Sora made to get up. "I can show you if -"

"No," Mia tightly smiled. "Thanks though."

Sora sat back down. Anna tested her marshmallows and then put them back into the fire. Ken took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair.

"So," Sora fiddled with her ring, trying to dispel the previous tension, "What are you up to Ken?"

"Nothing much. Work and then sleep." His eyes drifted to her ring. "What about you?"

"Getting prepped for tryouts. This place I want to work with is taking interns."

"Dancing interns?"

"Well, the equivalent. Temps I guess. They want to make sure we have what they want."

"So your last year is interning?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"And...I'm assuming married life is sitting well with you?"

Sora tilted her head. How the heck was she supposed to answer that? It's not like there was a wrong or right way to live out a marriage. Well, except the obvious wrongs like cheating and stuff.

"I think it's going good. Still have a lot to learn, on both our ends. But good."

He nodded his head, his foot tapping the ground. Then he stood up.

"Gonna get a drink."

"Get me a soda!" Anna called out.

Sora eyed Ken's retreating figure and then turned back to Anna.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Eh." Anna pulled a marshmallow off of the stick. "Moving in together's been a rough transition."

"Still?"

Anna shrugged. "Some people you can deal with every day, others just a part of the time. Couples included."

"You are very wise, Clown-san."

Anna and Sora shared a grin.

"Did I tell you about the joke with the clown and the pub?"

"I'm all ears."

VLV

"Boo!"

Sora jumped a little in front of the grill, nearly catching her lacy sleeve on fire.

"Shoot!"

The short blonde haired woman laughed. "Sorry Sora. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Alice!" Sora smiled at her fairy wings. "Tinker Bell, huh? You look adorable."

"Mute's Peter Pan over there."

Sora pouted. " _Mou._ All the couples are matching."

"Is your husband not a vampire?"

Sora tsked. "I almost chose Dracula for him, but the other costume caught my eye."

"You chose for each other?"

"He has a thing for me biting him." She leaned closer. "I guess this is his ultimate fantasy."

"All couples have their quirks." Alice let loose a grin, keeping with Sora's low tone. "Mute likes playing the hero while I'm the grateful half dressed damsel." Her tone was matter of fact. "Bandits had been the ones to loosen the corset ties of course. Not me. I'm only a poor, innocent maiden."

"Of course."

Both women giggled.

"We actually haven't tried role playing." Sora flipped a burger. "Do you guys ever feel ridiculous?"

"The first time we had been shy about it." Alice took the tongs hanging along the grill and helped rotate the hot dogs. "It really wasn't until several times later we felt comfortable slipping into the roles." Sora pointed to the covered plates on the side, handing her the hamburger one. "You learn a lot about your partner."

"I can imagine..."

Alice took the plate back. "I can give you the name of the shop we order from. The costumes are good quality and the owners are very discrete." Pause. "Actually, I'm having tea with one of the owners tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure she won't mind if I bring a friend."

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"What are you two whispering about here?" Mute came up behind them, stilling them.

They shared a look and then responded, Alice first.

"Clothing."

"Periods."

"Girl talk," Mute fake shuddered. "Peter Pan dislikes."

They giggled as he walked away.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Going through another upload frenzy. Watch out where you left off.

VLV

VLV

VLV

Leon came later than he had expected.

He quickly entered the house, greeted a couple of people from his work, and then went upstairs to change. As the official owner of the company, he was finding that having the complete reins required a lot more time than Alen had led him to believe. He softly scoffed as he slipped off his pants. Perhaps that is why his uncle didn't want to be the owner.

Lazy bum.

He opened his costume bag on the bed, Sora having left it out for him. He looked over the image of the gladiator. For a while, he was afraid she would choose something dreadful. She had thrown out ideas like a hot dog suit to a drag queen. He shuddered in memory.

At least she picked something masculine.

He buckled his breast plate on before tying the sword belt around his waist. He stared at himself in the mirror before deciding that his look would fit better if his hair was tied back. It was the least he could do for leaving his wife alone to greet guests. Once done with his ponytail, he went downstairs to join what was left of the party.

"Hey Oswald, my man!"

He nodded to his college classmate, clearly drunk. Leon couldn't recall his name at the moment. He sighed to himself. He was too embarrassed to tell Sora that he really didn't have friends to invite. He had given her a couple of old contacts back from his college years. And then of course some co-workers that didn't annoy him too much. His social life was severely lacking, as Layla had pointed out time and again.

He stepped outside.

' _We're free from their control,'_ Sora had said. But every once in a while, the past reared its ugly head. Near the end of their relationship, Layla had been judgmental to the extreme, nitpicking every aspect of his life. She tore down his confidence and then walked away. He was able to rebuild it of course. But there were some gaps in the wall as Sora had discovered.

He was certain she had some gaps as well.

He spotted her chatting in a group. He hoped she did not get too upset about his tardiness. But to his defense, he had tried calling her. Though, he had left her as sole hostess so he could understand her not having heard the phone or seen his texts. He walked closer, getting a better look at her. He stopped suddenly, drinking her in.

 _Mon Dieu._ That costume fit better than he thought it would.

She must have felt eyes on her for she looked at him. He preened as her eyes traveled over him, her teeth lightly pulling in her bottom lip. Their eyes connected again. He didn't know how he could feel so hot when he wasn't even wearing pants. Someone stepped up to him. He recognized the woman as Sora's friend, Anna. There were two new figures with her. His eyes drew away from the delectable sight that was his wife.

"Hey Leon, glad to see you here! These are two other of Sora's friends, Mia and Ken. Guys, this is Sora's husband."

Mia's cheeks were a faint pink color as they shook hands.

"H-Hello. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you."

Ken and Leon eyed each other for different reasons. Leon wondered if this was the Ken that had been Sora's awkward first. Ken wondered why Sora had chosen such an impassive man. Though he was pained to admit that Leon did have good features in a totally straight man analysis, plus money. Not that he thought Sora was a gold digger.

"Hello."

Ken narrowed his eyes slightly. Maybe it was the hair. Sora had a thing for running her fingers through hair.

"Have you eaten yet?" Anna brought up.

Grey eyes went back to his wife. "Not yet."

VLV

Sora tried to catch her breath as she refilled her cup.

"Are you alright?" Alice murmured next to her.

Her mind's eye flashed the image of Leon in armor and tunic, his arms bare for her to see his muscles. She wanted to strip him down and see what lay beneath. Though technically, she already knew what he looked like. She fanned her face. But her libido was telling her she needed to see him again. Right now. Maybe the gladiator costume hadn't been such a great idea amongst company.

"Fine. Just...a little hot."

Alice looked behind them, seeing the people around Leon, but the man in question was looking over here. She looked back at Sora, wondering what had his gaze and nearly giggled. The redhead was licking off some of the drink that had slipped out of her cup and onto her lips.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that silver hunk over there is your husband."

"In the gladiator get up?"

Alice laughed. "As if there's some other guy with long silver hair here."

Sora flushed prettily. "Right."

Alice noted that she was refusing to look over at him. She tilted her head, not understanding. Wouldn't she want to look over him? Her eyes noticed her twisting her ring unnecessarily. _Ah._ Alice shook her head. Newly weds were so entertaining sometimes. She placed her hand over Sora's, stilling her.

"Go get him."

Sora looked at her wide eyed. "But the guests -"

"The dancing's started and the rest aren't exactly fully alert. People will hardly notice. I'll keep an eye out until you get back."

Sora smiled. "You're a good friend."

Alice laughed.

* * *

Leon had been discussing business with a co-worker when he felt a hand along his arm.

He turned to see who it was. He felt his heart thud. His Vampire Queen...

"Sorry to interrupt but I need help picking a good wine."

"Wine?"

"From our cellar. I, uh, don't know which ones you're saving."

The man smiled congenially. "Go ahead, Oswald. We'll finish this on Monday."

"Until Monday."

He followed his wife back inside. The black laced train on the back of her skirt lightly brushed the floor as she walked down the short steps of the cellar. It was connected to their kitchen for the function of storage. The wine would be out from light were it would stay cool even in the summer. She flicked the light switch on. But he didn't feel the cool air down here. Not now. He pushed the door closed behind him, but not completely. He didn't even notice.

"Welcome home."

He nodded as he walked along the columns of wine. "You decorated the place like a professional."

She smiled at the praise. "Thanks."

"Are you looking for white or red wine?"

"Something...flavorful."

His fingers ran along some of the labels, pausing on one.

"This one is tart, but it has an earthy flavor."

Her fingers ran over his, her chest rubbing along his arm.

"What about this one?"

"It's a darker color. Richer. Not many like the flavor of this one."

Her fingers went up to brush his knuckles.

"I like darker."

"...I did not see any wine at the party."

"Damn." Sora coyly smiled. "My memory must be going."

VLV

VLV

VLV


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I feel like I need to warn...M for sexual content.

VLV

VLV

VLV

When Leon saw her lidded eyes, he felt his blood rush.

He pushed her against the cellar wall, his hands going up her legs. She breathed out harshly, especially when he tugged her thong down. She lifted her legs one at a time, letting him remove it completely. His mouth went for her throat, all tongue and teeth. Her lashes fluttered as he grinded against her.

"I thought I was the vampire."

"You are," his mouth went up to her ear, licking behind it. "I'm the conqueror."

"Yes, you most certainly are," she half laughed, half mewled as he worked to her mouth. "Ah." Her fingers went to his lips, halting him from taking over her mouth. "I forgot my lipstick upstairs," she pouted. "Shoot. Well maybe I can go get it..."

He did not release her. She stared at his face, the hungry look in his eyes keeping her captivated. He kneeled in front of her, putting her leg over his shoulder.

"L-Leon?"

His head ducked into her skirts. She suddenly tensed up, both hands gripping him.

"Uh!"

VLV

Anna sighed as Mia and Ken sat on either side of her.

They weren't talking to each other again. She hated being the middle man. Honestly, these two needed to talk it out between themselves and stop using her as their mouth piece.

"Look guys. I think we should call it a night."

Mia sipped her cup. "Fine."

"Fine."

Anna stood up. "Where's Sora?"

Mia stayed where she was. "Anna, can you tell Ken to go find her?"

Anna inwardly groaned. Before she could snap out and demand Mia to tell him herself, Ken spoke up.

"What? Why just me?"

" 'Cause I need to talk to Anna," she bit out, "without you hovering like a vulture."

Ken fisted his hands. "Fine."

He stalked off. Anna sighed.

"You couldn't have done that smoother?"

Mia shrugged. "He's getting on my nerves." She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Well, when did this...disconnect start?"

"...Honestly, I think we've been this way since the beginning."

"What? That's news to me."

"Because we hid it before." Mia turned her cup around. "I lied to you. And Sora. I didn't run into Ken during our study abroad and we decided to start dating." She lowered her eyes. "We were seeing each other before that."

"Before?" Anna's eyes narrowed. "How much before?"

"...Three weeks before they broke up."

"Mia! What the hell?!"

"I know it was wrong," Mia groaned, "but he had seen me after 'That Night' with Sora. He was all embarrassed about not completely going through with it and he had a couple of drinks before coming over, so we kind of...woke up together."

" _Mia."_

"I know!" Mia gripped her hair. "I know." Pause. "I was initially happy when they did break up, 'cause then Ken and I didn't have to sneak around anymore. But then regret came in. And then the guilt hid itself when she found Yuri. Then surfaced again when Yuri cheated on her - don't get me started what happened when Yuri got engaged."

"...And now?"

Mia's eyes were wet. "Now I don't know anymore." Her bottom lip trembled. "Was it just the thrill of sneaking around that we liked? Or do we actually care about one another?"

Anna sighed. "Come on girl. Pikachu can't cry." She pulled Mia in for a hug. "You'll electro-shock yourself."

Mia let out a watery laugh.

Anna thought about what she said. "Maybe if you stop feeling guilty, you guys can move on."

"That would mean telling Sora."

"Yeah."

Mia gripped Anna tighter. "I don't think I'm strong enough to."

"You should do it together, you and Ken."

"...I'll think it over."

VLV

A guest had seen the couple going into the kitchen.

Ken walked in, but saw no one. He had been about to turn around and leave when he thought he heard something. The dance music out in the patio made him second guess himself. But then he saw the door in the left corner. It was slightly open. He peered inside, seeing steps.

There was a muffled whimper.

He went down slowly, walking carefully around the columns. The music from outside thudded through the walls. He saw two figures in the back, half under the light. He squinted, not understanding what he was seeing. Leon was kneeling in front of her. Her head was arching against the wall as she bit into her arm, muffling her sounds.

Leon shifted her, bringing both legs over his shoulders.

Ken's eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing, but was unable to bring himself to look away. The head of silver moved under her skirts. Her hand tightly fisted his hair as her legs supported her, allowing her to rock her hips in time with him. Her whimpers grew louder despite her attempt to muffle them.

Ken felt sweat along his temples.

Her back suddenly arched very sharply, her arm disconnecting with her teeth. Her legs quivered, both of her hands were buried in his hair. His arms came up to support her, keeping her in place.

" _Leon...!"_

Her sharp moan brought Ken to his senses. They were going to see him.

He backed off, climbing the steps as fast as he dared. In his haste to put space between them, he nearly bumped into Alice. The woman stumbled as she stepped back. Mute frowned at Ken.

"Hey now. You're going to hurt someone."

"S-Sorry."

Ken darted to the front of the house. Anna tilted her head and Mia avoided his gaze.

"Did you find Sora?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Well then we'll just wait for her to -"

"She said not to bother," he swallowed, trying to get rid of the rasp in his voice. "Something didn't agree with her."

Anna quirked a brow. "Ok. We'll just have to see her later."

"Yeah..."

VLV

The party ended.

Sora decided that clean up would be left for tomorrow.

She flicked her tongue out for a long draw. Leon gritted his teeth as he withstood the pleasurable torture, his hands gripping the sheets so hard he was sure he was ripping them. She lifted her head up. She made sure he was looking before she ran her tongue along her top teeth. He shuddered at the visual, especially when she crawled up, her teeth nipping his abs and chest as she went. She put a hand along his face, feeling his skin warm and lightly damp.

"Let go, lover."

She nipped his bottom lip before crawling back down his body. He let out a curse as her tongue went back to work. He didn't want to let go. He sucked in air through his clenched teeth. Oh, he so wanted to let go. His mind was in complete, lustful chaos. Her nails lightly ran along his inner thigh, making him stiffen.

To hell with his control.

He buried his hand into her red locks, letting go of his restraint. He wanted her to want him. He _needed_ her to complete him. His eyes tightly closed, letting himself feel what she was doing to him. He jerked upwards suddenly as her teeth came out to play and then he buckled back down. She moved with him, giving him what he wanted.

"Nuhh..."

She shivered at the sound of his throaty groan. Her fingers continued running up and down his thigh, marveling in his muscle. She felt his hand grip her hair tighter. She smiled a little. She wanted to repay the pleasure he had given her in the cellar. It had been new, as this was for her, but she found that she was not afraid.

She abandoned fear, knowing it was him.

She wanted him to do the same, let that same fearlessness enter. She wanted that thick wall that separated him from her to come down. He didn't do it on purpose, just as she didn't raise hers up consciously. It was a natural reaction after being betrayed by another. Their hearts had a long way to go before complete trust could be instilled in them.

But step by step, they will get there.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Moral of the story - Don't go through slightly open doors whenever you feel like it. XD


	16. Chapter 16

VLV

VLV

VLV

Leon sighed as he finished listening to the voicemail.

Couldn't Alen wait to talk to him tomorrow? He wanted just one day of the weekend for his own. He called his uncle back, his brow twitching as he was sent to voicemail. Damn that man. If he wasn't a relative he would have fired him for this. He ran a hand through his hair before going back into the bedroom.

Sora was lying face down on his pillow like he had left her.

He had been blissfully asleep, his wife wrapped around him like a cozy sweater when his thrice damned uncle called. He stepped out of the bedroom to answer the phone call but by the time he had loosen Sora's hold on him his uncle had been switched to his voicemail. Now the man wasn't answering his phone.

He put his phone back on the night table.

He sat down on the mattress, picking up a red lock. He twirled it around his finger. Last night had been a series of the unexpected. First, he had received an email which demanded he come into the office in order to solve it. Then he had missed out the majority of the house warming party. He was supposed to do the grilling for their party, but clearly everyone had already eaten by the time he arrived. He let the hair slip away from him. Another woman would have given him the cold shoulder for the rest of the night, but not her. He lightly pushed her hair aside to better see her back. He was tempted to run his hand along her spine. She had a very sensual dip. His fingers lightly touched the dip. Very nimble. Seductive.

Last night, she was unforgetable.

He brushed his knuckles along her arm. She hummed a little, burying into his pillow. He paused, seeing her forearm. There were dark bruises like teeth marks. He touched a particularly deep one, undoubtedly her canine. She flinched, her contentment ebbing with a groan.

"Ow."

"Why did you bite yourself?" he softly chided.

A brown eye languidly opened and regarded him. "And let the whole party hear me?"

"Would it matter if they did?"

She sighed, lifting her head up from the pillow. "They'd probably come over." She rolled onto her side, not caring that the sheet slipped down with the action. "I don't know about you, but some things are best kept private."

He slipped into the space she made for him, burying his face against her neck.

"I'm sorry."

She frowned. "For what?"

"I should have realized my actions were causing you to harm yourself."

"Mm." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I probably wouldn't have let you stop."

He lifted his face to hers, amused. "You liked it that much?"

Her eyes glazed in memory. She finally understood the phrase 'guilty pleasure.' Not that she was going to tell him. It would just make his head swell like a balloon. He saw her eyes darken in lust. He had his answer even if she didn't say it.

"I guess." She grinned a little. "It was a little clumsy in the beginning." She pecked his lips. "First time?" He softly scoffed. She giggled, rubbing her nose against his cheek. "It's ok to admit it." Then she sighed, kissing his jaw. "It was my first time."

"...Likewise."

She smiled as his hand ran along her spine. "I did like it." She kissed him longer. "Did I mess up too much?"

"No." He paused in kissing her. "Although..."

"What?"

"Perhaps less teeth."

"Less?" She quirked a brow, mimicking him. "But you were thrashing around."

He cleared his throat. "My point."

She blinked at that then it dawned on her. "Daww..." she ran her hand along his shoulder. "Did Leon Jr want it to last longer?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Forget I mentioned anything."

"No, please do tell." She propped her chin on his chest. "I don't want you dreading something that I do. Well," she tilted her head, "at least during sex." She grinned at him. "The rest of the time I'll just do what I want."

She poked his ribs. He flinched.

He flipped her over. She happily shrieked as he tickled her sides.

She bit his nose. He flicked her forehead.

He laid on her, kissing her flirty mouth. She responded heartily, breathing deeply through her nose as his kiss deepened. Her nails lightly scratched his sides. He hummed his approval. After a moment more he propped himself up, looking at her.

"Go out with me."

She felt giddy inside. "I have tea time this afternoon," she sighed in disappointment. Her fingers traced his eye brow. "Can it be for dinner?"

"Alright."

"What time is it?"

He looked at the clock. "10:50 AM."

"Really? Shoot. Alice said she'd be here at noon." She sighed. "You want toast?"

"I can make breakfast."

"I eat hearty breakfasts," she reminded him.

"Light breakfast today." He rolled off of her, grabbing his boxers from the carpet. "You're going to tea time in an hour and ten minutes."

She grabbed the sheet and then walked into the closet. "Tea is not a whole meal." She poked her head out of the walk in closet. "Tea time's business casual?"

"Typically. Unless the house you are going to is more sophisticated."

"...And if you don't know?"

"It is better to dress up rather than down."

"Ok." She walked back in. He was getting his robe when she stepped back out, twisting the top part of the sheet wrapped around her. "I don't think I have anything."

He shook his head. "Let me see." He came into the closet, looking at her side of the space. It was actually less than half of his side. He quirked a brow. "This is the same amount of clothing you moved in with."

"Yeah. So?"

"Did the credit card I gave you not work?"

"Sure it does. I ordered pizza with it last week."

"...I am speechless."

"Why?" He looked at her and then the clothing. She tutted, cocking her hip. "I'm not a shopoholic."

"You're not even a regular shopper." They were going to have to fix that, especially if she was going to be with him during work functions. He chuckled a little as he looked at her clothing. It was a little ironic, given what his job was. "You can't be a proper trophy wife without spending an absurd amount of money."

"Hmm." She leaned against his arm, grinning. "Is my piggy bank feeling lonely?"

He paused on a dress, pulling it out. "This one -"

"-Ah, that one -"

He turned it around, raising a brow. There was absolutely no back except for the bottom half of the dress. While he was looking forward to seeing her wear that, it was most certainly not business casual. Technically, she should be aiming for a little higher than that, but business casual might be tricky to get to to begin with.

He put it back, pulling out another one.

"Mmm!...I really don't think -"

There was a long slit along both sides. He quickly went through the other ones before reaching the end.

"You truly do not have anything," he murmured half in awe.

"Gee thanks," she muttered, her humor gone. "I feel _so_ much better."

He put a hand to his chin. There was no time to go shopping for one and Rosetta was smaller than Sora. He eyed her form, assessing. She could get away with wearing the backless if she had a cardigan on. He didn't see anything like that when he was going through her clothes. Although...

"Put on the backless dress." He went to his side of the closet, going to where the boxes were. "I have an idea."

"Ok." She grabbed the dress and laid it on the bed. "I'm gonna take a quick shower first!"

"That's fine."

She came back over to him, pecking his cheek. She scurried over to the bathroom, slamming the door in her rush.

He put a hand where she had kissed his cheek.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Aww. Leon's helping her with her little play date. XD


	17. Chapter 17

VLV

VLV

VLV

VLV

Sora fidgeted in her seat as Alice drove.

Her friend had a cute little tea hat with a pink veil over half of her hair. It matched nicely with her cream and pink rose dress. Some pop song played over the radio. At a stoplight, Alice looked over at Sora. She lightly laughed at her friend's stiffness.

"Sora, there's no need to be so nervous."

"...I had to have Leon put my outfit together."

Alice blinked at that. "That's why you're nervous?"

Her face burned. "I'm wearing his ridiculously long scarf to cover the back of my dress."

Alice looked at the artfully wrapped blue cloth around her waist and then pulled up to drape across her back. It was a nice splash of color against her dark maroon dress.

"That's a scarf?" She smiled. "I wished Mute could do that."

"It's not obvious?"

"Hun, even if it was you'd still be fine." Alice grinned. "My friend doesn't care what you wear to these things. I guess I should have told you sooner."

"Yeah," Sora playfully groused. "Thanks Alice."

"My pleasure."

The two looked at each other and then giggled.

VLV

Sora didn't know what she thought Alice's friend was going to be like.

But she was sure this wasn't it. The lady, aka co-owner of the 'costume' shop Alice had mentioned, was wearing yoga pants and a tank top. The silk kimono robe looked nice enough, but the rest of her outfit didn't match with Sora's idea of a fancy tea time party.

"Alice and friend!"

Alice stepped up, hugging the woman. "Nice to see you again Sarah."

"Friend!"

"Hello -" Sora blinked as she was pulled into a bear hug. "I'm Sora N-Oswald."

"Mmmm..." Sarah's honey colored eyes assessed Sora's face, turning her chin left and right. "Like the sky..."

"Yeah. Not a lot of people know -"

"How delightful! Please come in, Ms. Sora N-Oswald."

"Ah, it's actually just Oswald. I messed up."

Sarah whipped around. "Oh no my dear. Is your memory fading?"

Sora turned to Alice for help. Alice was taking a seat.

"I'm not used to introducing myself with the new last name."

"Just married?"

"A month and like two weeks."

Sarah's face brightened. "How wonderful! I love weddings!"

Sora was dragged over to the dining table and practically plopped into a seat. The house decor was nice, but highly quirky and mismatched. There was a screen door with cranes taking flight next to a stand of nunchucks. She looked at Alice across from her. The blonde smiled, lifting the pot of tea. Sora huffed, but nodded her head. She guessed she was supposed to just go with it. Sarah was laughing for some odd reason as she put in four lumps of sugar into her tea.

"Kalos and I - my husband, Sora love - just adore weddings. The cake for me and the potential new clients!" Sarah tittered behind her hand. "Not that it takes a wedding for us to sell our stuff. But they do make for good bridal and groom gifts." Sarah gasped. And then turned to Sora. "I didn't tell you. I co-own a costume shop with Kalos - though he is more of a silent owner. He leaves the majority of the promotion to me. It's more of a magical specialty shop for lovers." Sarah took a sip of her tea and then grimaced. "Not fancying this flavor." She dumped the tea into a flower pot and grabbed the other teapot. "We all need a little more fantasy to spice up life."

Sora smiled. "Alice did tell me."

"Oh really? Alice, you sly thing! You brought a customer without telling me!"

"Well, I am partly here because of that," Sora sipped her tea. "But honestly, I wanted to make a friend."

Sarah blinked and then put a hand to her cheek. "Darling, you flatter me!" She lightly pushed Sora's shoulder. "I'll make your first costume free of charge!"

"What? No, I can't possibly -"

"Tut tut, little bird! Think of it as a late wedding present. Besides," Sarah grinned widely, "you'll be back for another."

"That depends on Leon mostly. He's -"

"Shush!" Sarah put her hand over Sora's face, breathing in deeply. "Let me read you."

Sora stared wide eyed.

"...You met under strange circumstances."

"Yeah, I-"

"Love, I need you to be silent. It takes a lot of effort to do this." Sarah's hand moved down a little. "Yes...I see..." her fingers curled a little when she hovered over her heart. "Mm. That will take some time." Her hand moved over the blue scarf, picking up another aura. Sarah smiled. "But the hearts are willing. That always helps."

Her hand suddenly gripped Sora's wrist, pulling her sleeve up.

She stared at the little bruises speculatively. Sora swallowed. How the heck did she know about the bite marks? Sora looked up to Alice. The woman had a frown on her face. Sora parted her lips to tell her it wasn't a bad thing necessarily but Sarah beat her to it.

"It's a mark of passion, Alice dear. Don't worry."

Sora clamped her mouth shut.

Sarah clicked her tongue, letting go of Sora's arm. "There is a lot of potential. Good feelings, despite past aches. Your costume really doesn't need to be one that excites passion for it is already there. No." Sarah tapped her cheek. "Something softer. Subtle. But still eye catching. Yes...A bit of a puzzle..."

"Sarah?"

The woman in question banged the table. "Leave it to me darling. I'll help your love story."

"Uh, thanks?"

Alice refilled her cup. "Shouldn't she be able to choose a theme?"

"Oh yes of course!" Sarah got up and went to the small bookshelf. She plopped down with a photo album. "I always take photos of my creations." She flipped it open, letting Sora see. "We have different time periods, superheroes, villains, career, typical corset stuff and - "

"Career?"

Sarah flipped ahead. "Nurse and doctor, boss and secretary, cop and robbers..."

Sora's cheeks flushed. The fireman outfit with the suspenders was a tempting choice for Leon. But she didn't care to be a damsel in distress. The half burnt woman's costume didn't seem exciting for her.

"Do you have by country?"

"Yes!"

Sora looked at the geisha outfits under the Asian countries then flipped to Europe. She grinned as an idea came to her.

"Would you be able to combine the geisha with this one?"

Alice leaned across as Sarah took the photos in.

"Hmm. That is an interesting combo...Why haven't I thought of it before?!"

"I'll let you decide on how to make Leon's suit."

Sarah grinned. "It will be my pleasure!"

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Did anyone guess it would be Sarah for the costume owner? Just curious.


	18. Chapter 18

VLV

VLV

VLV

The restaurant was fancier than anything Sora had ever seen.

The people spoke in quiet tones as soft piano music played from some corner of the place. The lights were low, candles and flowers at each table. The 'booth,' if she could even call it that, was very plush and comfortable. She could see them sitting there for hours and hours. Initially, everything intimidated her about the place: the guy that sat them, the girl that took their order, the high price of everything even the freaking appetizers, and the looks of the other patrons.

She could see why there were distinctive phrases like 'old money' and 'new money'. Or even 'filthy rich.' The pinky rings alone could pay for her college tuition, she was sure. But then his hand went on her knee in silent reassurance. It drained the fretting. The lobster dinners came out and the paired wine. It was damn good, she would freely admit that to anyone. Dessert was so deliciously good, she'd order another round if she didn't have tryouts coming.

"Oh damn!" She laughed louder than she probably should have. "You were an evil child!"

"As if you never pulled a prank on your sibling."

"Oh I have." She took his glass from his hand, sipping some wine. "But I never used super glue to get my sister to stay put." She tittered into his shoulder. "And in her hair...Oh! I would have murdered you."

"She did pay me back." He took his glass back, drinking from the same spot she did. "She got a hold of our father's electric razor and shaved half my head while I slept."

"Kami." Sora giggled and snorted. "That sounds like something she would do." His small smile was nostalgic. She saw it, her giggles dying down. "I miss her."

"...As do I, at times. However..."

"What?"

He looked down at her face, his hand coming up to trace her cheek.

"I did get you."

Her heart beat faster. "If I wasn't her roommate, do you think we would have met?"

"Yes, because of the wedding."

"Mm. The awful exs. Who could forget?"

"If you hadn't been her roommate...I do not think I would have paid much attention to you."

"True." She grinned. "I would have just been a drunken idiot at a wedding."

"Two drunken idiots," he chuckled. His hand went down her neck, tracing the neckline of the blue dress. "Your friend lent you this?"

"More like gave." Her lashes fluttered as he kissed her neck. "It's too small for her now."

"Good taste." His tongue swirled the hollow in her throat. "Fits like a glove."

"We actually tucked the material in with safety pins." She exhaled long. "My waist's a little thinner than -" she sharply took in breath. His hand was under her skirt. "Leon, we're in a restau -" her teeth dug into her lip. His eyes were dark and focused. She whimpered a little as his finger entered in. " _Damn it_ Leon," she hissed out low, her hips jerking forward.

His eyes lidded a little further, adding another finger. With his other hand, he grabbed his glass and sipped from it. Completely calm and normal. Like he wasn't doing something taboo in a high scale restaurant. She didn't know whether she found that sexy or just flat out annoying for how easily he could keep a straight face.

She tried to keep her breathing steady, but it was getting harder to do.

The waiter came by. Her eyes widened when Leon kept his hand where it was. His hand was under the table so the waiter couldn't see, plus the low lighting. But still...She gripped his arm, trying to still his hand's motions without being obvious about it.

"Could we have the check?"

"Of course, Mr. Oswald."

The waiter left. Leon took out his wallet, laying the credit card out. Sora lightly panted as the coil tightened. And he was busy dealing with his wallet. That irked her. She gripped his hair, forcing his head down to her eye level.

"Look at me."

He nearly groaned at how clouded her eyes were. She was coming soon. He felt himself stiffen a little. His mouth came over hers, hotly kissing her. He gave another slow caress and he felt her tighten around him. He swallowed her moan, shivering a little as she was undone. Her nails in his arm loosened. He kissed her softer, holding her around the waist as she heavily leaned into him. Her eyes were closed, kissing him back.

"You're a horny ass sometimes."

He grinned against her lips. "We both know you could have stopped me if you really wanted to."

She gave him a languid smirk. "Shut up and kiss me."

VLV

Her arms stayed around his neck as he walked them to the master bedroom.

His kiss was still soft. It made tingles go down to her toes. She kicked her heels off, making him dip his head lower. Without the heels, the top of her head barely touched his chin when he slouched. Which he rarely did. He put his arms around her waist, lifting her up so he didn't have to bend his head so low. She giggled lightly when her feet were no longer touching the carpet. He put her on the bed before putting a knee up between her legs. She quietly moaned, her head tilting back. He kissed her throat as his hands unzipped her dress.

"Mm. There are a couple of buttons on the top." She lazily brought her hands up to guide his. "Right here."

"I feel them." He popped them open.

The top part of her dress fell down. His hands caressed her shoulders, making her head lull to the side in contentment. Her hands tugged his dress shirt out of his pants before unbuttoning them.

"Thanks for earlier."

He unclasped her strapless bra. "My wife deserves the best." His hand slid over a breast. "I believe I've told you that."

She closed her eyes at the feelings he was bringing out.

"I meant with my tea time wardrobe." Her hands pushed his dress shirt off of his shoulders. "I put your scarf on your dresser."

He pulled off his under shirt. "Keep it." He felt her undo his pants. He lightly pushed her down on the bed. "It suits you." His mouth went to the valley of her breasts. "Does this mean you did not like dinner?"

She smiled. "Thanks for dinner." She pulled her dress down, kicking it off. "Felt like a princess."

He grinned against her skin. "The entire time?"

"Yes." She lifted her hips off the bed, brushing against his arousal. "A very naughty princess with her most devoted knight," she bit his neck hard, "attending to her every need."

They kissed again.

Her mind was in a warm haze when he slid in. She was so petite and he was rather tall. But her body grew accustomed to him, welcoming him easier the more times they had sex. Her breath ghosted his lips as they took in air. He was going slower tonight. Her nails dug into his lower back, urging him to keep going. Don't stop for anything.

He went deeper.

"Uh...! Leon..." her lips brushed his throat, her body rolling up against his. Her heart was speeding up. She could feel it beat in her throat. "Leon, I think I lo-"

His thumb rested against her lips, stilling her words.

"Shh..." his hand cupped her face as he continued his thrusts. "Not until you know for certain."

"...Ok."

Her eyes closed as his mouth went over hers. She knew what she felt. It had thrummed inside her when he was wrapping his blue scarf around her, getting her ready for her tea time. It was a feeling that had been lacking with Ken and then again with Yuri. She was falling for him. That's what she knew with absolute clarity. But it was clear he didn't know his heart's state. Or was not ready to face it completely.

And for that reason, she kept the words inside.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	19. Chapter 19

VLV

VLV

VLV

Alice hummed as Sora tried on a dress. "It's a little too long."

Sora twisted around, looking in the mirror. "Yeah, it makes me look short."

"You are short."

Sora stuck her tongue out. "Shorter, Miss Smart Aleck!"

Alice laughed. "I haven't heard that in a while."

Her friend had agreed to help her buy some clothes for several occasions. The department store clerk had taken Sora's measurements before looking for clothes she'd be interested in. Sora knew she was going to have some tailored, knowing her previous shopping experience. She was a little busty for her size so the top typically didn't fit right.

The clerk came up the platform. "We could shorten the length of the skirt." She raised it up a little and then pinned it. "How's that?"

"It looks better."

Alice nodded her head. "The color's nice too."

"Could you put this one aside for now?"

The clerk smiled. "Of course." She took out the pin. "What would you like to try next?"

Alice flipped through the catalog. Sora came over to look.

"Oh..."

Alice grinned. "That is nice."

"Do you have this dress?" Sora lifted the catalog, tapping her finger on the left side.

"That dress you would have to order. However, I believe there is a similar style in store. Would you like to try it?"

Sora beamed widely.

"Oh yes she does," Alice lightly laughed.

"I will return shortly then."

The clerk smiled and went past the thick curtain. Sora started unzipping the dress she had on, but then got stuck. Alice shook her head at the pout Sora was shooting her way. She got off the plush chair with a groan.

"I have to do everything," Alice fake grouched.

"You're the best," Sora cooed.

They were quiet as they worked her out of the dress, the soft store music filling the silence. Sora speculatively looked at Alice through the mirror. Her friend knew the circumstances of her marriage. Maybe she would have a better insight.

"I almost told him last night."

Alice paused. "Told him what?"

"That I...love him."

"Hun," Alice's eyes watered, "Why didn't you?"

"He said not to until I was certain. But Alice," she sighed, pulling the dress off with a huff, "I already know I am."

Alice took the dress from her friend to hang it. "Maybe he's not certain?"

"That's what I thought too. But you haven't seen him lately. He's opening up so much." Sora put a hand over her heart, feeling all warm and fluttery at the thought. "He brought me breakfast in bed this morning. And then last night, he took me to a fancy restaurant," she gushed on, feeling excited all over again, "You should have seen us. We were talking and laughing and feeling each other up...It was the first time we actually acted like a couple with other people around." Her eyes glazed over in memory. "Then we went home, made love forever it seemed like. He was so attentive and -"

"You don't need to get that detailed hun."

"Sorry. My friend Mia likes details."

"Pikachu?"

"Yep."

Alice shook her head. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Did you order lobster?"

Sora and Alice shared a glance. That hadn't been either one of them.

"Ah, what?"

"Did your lover order lobster. For dinner."

Sora blinked at the right side of the curtained area.

"Yeah..."

"Mm mm." The voice behind the curtain tsked. "That's an aphrodisiac."

"A what?"

The voice huffed. "Aphrodisiac. Meaning he was looking to get laid."

Alice frowned at the curtain. "Lobster is a classic dish."

"I agree," there was rustling from the other side of the curtain, "Along with chocolate, it's perfect to get the libido all worked up. Give you all the sappy lovey feels." The voice grunted. "Stupid zipper..." The voice paused for a couple of seconds. "When exactly in the night did you try telling him you loved him?"

"We don't have to answer you," Alice primly sniffed. "You should mind your own business like a proper lady should."

"You shouldn't be talking about getting it on in a department store," the voice sneered, "if you don't want people listening."

Sora pursed her lips. She didn't care if Leon purposefully got her in the mood. Honestly, she would have probably done the same thing if she knew that about lobster. They were both more than a little attracted to each other. But the other thing the voice said, the 'sappy lovey feels'...

"When we were having sex."

"Bad move, rookie." The voice snickered. "You should never say important shit while screwing each other."

"Why I never -!" Alice exclaimed. "I have half a mind to get you escorted out!"

"Not happening, Sunshine."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Sora asked.

The curtain on their right side withdrew, revealing another dressing area. The voice was a short woman with long black hair and stunning blue eyes. She had a tight, black dress on with a see through midsection. Her mouth was twisted in a sneer as she regarded the redhead in a slip. The blondie looked displeased. She turned her attention back to the redhead, figuring it had been her.

"People say all sorts of things in the throes of passion," the black haired woman crossed her arms, making her breasts lift more. "He probably didn't think you were serious."

"That sounds plausible..." Sora slowly nodded. Then, she looked over the woman's dress. "Where is that in the catalog?"

"It's not," the other woman tilted her chin up. "I ordered it."

The curtain then closed.

"What nerve!" Alice fumed.

"I know! She didn't even offer to help me get it!"

"I heard that!"

"I wanted you to," Sora yelled back, "ya selfish harpy!"

* * *

"Miss Wong," the sales clerk sighed as she came into the dressing area, "While we are glad to see you again, how many times do we have to ask you? Do not-"

"-disturb the customers," Ms. Wong drawled out in a bored tone, "I know. You should be helping me get the perfect outfits." She shimmied into a bustier, pushing her breasts up. "I need to impress in a short amount of time."

Sigh. "Of course, Miss. Wong."

VLV

The couple were having lunch when Sora gave him the letter.

Leon frowned as he read it. Sora slurped up her long noodle, letting him finish.

"I don't know why they denied my name change request." She sighed. "Did you file our wedding certificate?"

He had asked Rosetta to get a hold of a copy since he didn't have time. Foolishly, they had not gotten a copy of their wedding certificate but he had assumed it would be an easy task to request it later. After all, it was Las Vegas. Obviously this was something he was going to have to deal with personally after his meeting with Alen.

"I will look into it."

"Ok. Just let me know when I can try again." She smiled, sliding her foot to his. "I want my new name to be official."

His foot bumped back. "As do I." He picked up his fork to resume eating. "Did you find a dress?"

"Some. I'm getting some tailored to fit better. Also got some pants, blouses, and skirts. Matching shoes and bling too." She grinned at him. "As well as some other items..." her foot went along his leg, "lace and satin. Nothing fancy."

He slightly smirked before his mouth went back to neutral.

"You'll need a dress for this Thursday."

"M'kay. What's the occasion?"

"I've set up a short meeting with the press." He took her hand, rubbing over her ring. "We're making an announcement." He looked back at her face. "Which should have been done long ago."

"Leon..." she leaned her face towards his, waiting for him to come forward.

He started to and then backed off. It was a little too public a display for him. She shook her head, not letting him get away with that - especially after saying what he just did. She slid out of her seat next to him, taking his face in her hands. She kissed him slowly, feeling him move with her. Then he pulled away from the kiss. She kissed him once more before respecting his wish. She sat back down, her eyes bright. He couldn't find it in himself to be upset with her.

She parted her lips and then closed them. She wanted to tell him now. But she hesitated. When the heck was a good time? Once he says it? Or maybe a couple of days later? She didn't know anymore. But she did want him to know that she was completely sincere when she does.

"My tryout's tomorrow."

He nodded his head. "Do you feel ready?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've been practicing almost every day..."

"You said you've performed since high school." He picked up his cup. "I do not understand why you would need to intern."

"I have..." She pushed food around her plate. Performing was so exhilarating. She wouldn't deny that. But... "I realized my dream changed." She smiled at him. "After helping some friends with wedding dances and other events, I had realized I want to open my own studio." She scooted her chair closer to him. "You see, I take on a couple of personal instructing lessons but it's not technically official. Around here, they want people with a degree to be teaching. But to get a degree, I need to intern, build my connections so that later, when I'm able to, I can have people vouch for me to lease a studio to me. Even to recommend me as an instructor! It was annoying at first, but I know what I have to offer." She grinned. "I'm gonna knock Cape Mary off of its feet."

"I see..." He tilted his head, admiring her. "You are quite persistent."

"Thanks. I try."

"...Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"...Never mind."

He cleared his throat. Hearing how passionate she was about her dream made him smile. It nearly made him say it. He turned his head, feeling his heart thud. But was it real? Or was he simply taken up by her energy?

He wasn't certain.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	20. Chapter 20

VLV

VLV

VLV

In Leon's office, Alen waited for his nephew to reply.

The young man was looking down at the desk, seeing all the reports Alen had made. He had asked him to give Sora some stocks from his account as well as making her the inheritor should anything unfortunate happen to him. His uncle had taken that to mean 'go and look up every bit of information about my wife.' He stared at the photos of her in competition, ranging from middle school, her teen years, and then as a young adult. It was interesting to see her throughout the years, but it was not what he had asked Alen to do. There was one report on top that drew him back. Rosetta's report regarding his wedding certificate.

"I do not understand."

"There is no wedding certificate." Alen rubbed his face and then looked back at his nephew. "You two never married."

"We went to the chapel -"

"Yes."

"We were standing in front of the justice of the peace," Leon argued, trying to recall any details he missed. She said 'I do.' He said it back. They kissed. "We signed the papers."

"Leon-"

"They must have misplaced it. I am certain if you look for the man that had-"

 _"Leon,"_ Alen curtly cut in. "We did. The man said you were clearly not sound of mind and he had told you two to come back later." Alen crossed his arms. "He said you were sitting in the front when he married another couple." He pulled out a photo of their signatures. "He's charging you for defacing his book."

Leon turned his chair around, looking out the window.

They had been drunk. Perhaps...they had mixed up that other couple's vows as having been their own. There was a meeting Thursday to announce their marriage. Word had spread around already about the news to be announced. He had told Sora about it, insinuated what the purpose was for. His eyes widened slightly.

How was he going to tell her?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "We all do things that are...contrary to our normal behavior. It happens, unfortunately. However, now there is a chance to rectify your mistake. Not many people get that."

Leon's eyes narrowed. "Marrying her was not a mistake."

"You two are _not_ married," Alen stressed with little patience. Then he took a breath in. "You are right. You made no mistake. Nothing had happened."

Leon's intercom buzzed. Alen pressed it for him.

"What now, Rosetta? We're in a meeting."

Rosetta huffed over the line. "You told me to tell you when she arrived, _Mister_ Alen."

"Then show her to my office."

"Fine."

"Fine." He hung up. "I can't wait until she grows up," Alen muttered. "Given the circumstances, I will not be altering the stocks or making her inheritor. We can use the press conference to clear the air."

"...Yes."

"If you'll excuse me," Alen made to leave but then hesitated by the door. "Actually, come with me. There's someone you should meet."

Leon stood up, wanting a distraction.

The walk to Alen's office was short. They passed by Rosetta as she was exiting Alen's office.

"I left your coffee on the desk." Rosetta looked at her cousin with some sympathy. "Could I get you something Leon?"

"No...Yes. I need you to do something for me." He turned to Alen. "I'll be there shortly."

"Alright."

They both watched as Alen went into the office and closed the door.

"Call the florist. Order the biggest bouquet." He pulled out some money from his wallet. "I'll need you to set it up before 2:30 pm. She'll be practicing at the university until then. Here's the house key."

Rosetta smiled. "Still gunning for her?"

He lightly grinned and then walked away.

His good mood waned, seeing the figure seated in front of Alen's desk. She was sipping her coffee carefully, trying not to mess up her lipstick. Alen stood up when he came in. The woman looked over and put her cup down.

"Leon. Allow me to introduce my new assistant, Miss May-"

"Wong." Leon walked further in, eyeing his uncle until he was by May's chair. "You're back from Hong Kong, I take it?"

"Back and charged," May quirked her lips.

"You two know each other?"

Leon withheld the urge to give his uncle a dead panned look. He was certain Alen knew who this was. Playing the idiot was a popular card of his, though Leon knew his uncle would call it 'crafty.'

"We met in college."

"Ah," Alen folded his hands on the desk. "That university was very good. Nice to see some women well educated."

Leon ignored the jab to Sora. This was not the time to argue about that. Without the marriage, Leon was still a bachelor. He did not have the upper hand in this fight. May extended her hand out. Leon took it, giving it a proper shake before withdrawing his hand.

"I'll be helping the company expand into the Asian wares."

"I see. Good to have you then."

He made to leave, but his uncle called him back. "We're going out to dinner to further talk about the expansion. I'd like you there."

Leon slipped his hand into his pocket before they could see him clench it.

"Of course."

VLV

Leon got home much later than he had told Sora.

Rosetta had given him his key back once she had finished. He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake her up. He slipped off his shoes and put on his indoor slippers. He paused on the staircase. Then he went back down. He went into the living room, pulling out the bottle of scotch from his liquor cabinet before sitting down on the couch. He turned on the tv, making sure it was low. Some game of golf was on. He laid out on the couch.

Perfect thing to make him fall asleep.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: The next chapter should be longer.


	21. Chapter 21

VLV

VLV

VLV

Leon was dreaming of the work dinner.

Except Alen excused himself at the last minute, leaving only him and May.

"Rosetta." He gestured to his cell phone. "Excuse me."

"Of course," May demurred.

Leon merely nodded his head.

"So. You're the man himself. The big cheese." May took the olive from her drink and popped it into her mouth. She let it roll around her tongue for a bit before eating it. "How does it feel to be so powerful?"

"Stressful."

She laughed. "You would, you little pansy. But you'll pull through." Her hand went over his. "You always do."

"You look good."

It was true. Her hair was longer. Her lashes thicker. Her lips redder, though he knew that was because of the lipstick. Her hips were wider too, if he recalled correctly. She blinked at the compliment and then smirked.

"It's been like seven years Oswald." She leaned across the table. "Of course I look damn good." Her tongue ran along his upper lip. "We were just kids screwing around in the back of my beat up car."

They were just kids compared to how they were now.

He pulled back from her.

"What's wrong?"

He looked down at his left hand. There was no ring. Of course. They had never gotten married. He was a free man. He looked at her cleavage. He could pick things back up with May. He did like her back then. They had broken up due to their studies and internships. There were no hard feelings on either side. She came from a good family. High honors in school. Sharp and blunt but with more tact than him. Alen would approve of the match.

"Nothing is wrong."

He leaned into her, his hand slipping around her neck. Her hair was nice. His brows furrowed. He remembered hair shorter, but softer than this. Her mouth moved over his. His fingers curled in her hair. He wanted lips fuller and smoother, almost like he was kissing warm satin. He pulled away from the kiss.

"Leon?"

He didn't hear May's voice. His eyes were fixated across the room to a couple. The man had light blonde hair and the woman red hair. They were kissing right now, though the woman's brows were frowning. The kiss seemed...one sided. The woman's hands were against the man's chest, but as if to keep him at a distance. He could hear a whimper come from her. The sound made his heart clench.

"Sora?"

The man pulled away from Sora's lips. Leon could feel his blood boil. _Yuri_. How he hated him. He stood up from the table. Sora's brown eyes widened in shock.

"L-Leon?"

"Sora, let's go."

She didn't move. Her hands clenched Yuri's shirt. She shook her head. He looked at her hand and then Yuri's. Sora had no ring while Yuri did. They weren't married. Yuri was still with Layla.

"He's using you."

"I-I'm fine." She turned to lean her head against Yuri's chest. "He cares about me."

He felt so useless. He kneeled by her side.

"You never wanted this."

"Maybe I do."

"Being a mistress is not the life for you," Leon spat out. "You're not meant to be with him! You're supposed to be with -"

"With who? You?" She tittered behind her hand. "We tried that already, remember? You bought me a ring, gave me a house and everything a woman could ever want..." Her eyes darkened in anger. "Only to find out you were just stringing me along."

"I didn't know we weren't married."

"Likely excuse," Yuri scoffed.

"Stay out of this Killian."

"Who are you to tell him what to do?" Sora pulled away from Yuri, touching Leon's face. "You're no better than him."

"I swear on my family's graves," Leon rasped, feeling his throat tight with emotion, "you were my wife."

She gave him a bitter smile. "And you _were_ my husband."

The couple stood up. Leon told his legs to stand, but they would not obey him.

His heart thudded harder and harder until it could not take anymore. He woke up on the couch. He quietly panted as he tried to slow his breathing. That...had been the worse nightmare he had had in a long time. He sat up with his head in his hands. He needed to see her. He needed to touch her, kiss her, make love to her, and tell her everything would be corrected.

He slowed his breath. If he went to her now, did everything he wanted to do, he was no different than Yuri.

He got up for water.

After laying on his back for a while he fell back asleep.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: I was mistaken. Longer chapter will be chp 22 XD


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Several chapters up. Watch where you pick up or else it won't make sense. :P

VLV

VLV

VLV

Hands were on him.

Leon felt her plump lips scorching a path down his chest. His dream him groaned as her hands undid his pants. She stroked him lightly, teasingly, through his boxers. He was sure he was going to get morning wood with this dream, but he didn't care at the moment. Her teeth nipped his abs. Why did he like her biting him so much? Her hand slipped under his boxers, finally pulling them down. He jerked his hips with that tortuous, wonderful hand. Oh, he was in heaven.

His cell phone went off.

He expected the dream to fade, but it continued. He frowned as the lips went further down, down...He jerked away from her, staring at her wide eyed. Sora was kneeling by the couch, her hand still around his arousal. She smiled at him congenially, warmly, as her eyes laughed at his suddenly alert face.

"I wondered how far I would go before you woke up." She leaned upwards to kiss him. "Good morning, Leon."

He turned his head a little, making her kiss his cheek. He remembered his nightmare. Guilt twisted inside him though he knew he had not purposefully strung her along. But to let her kiss him now _would_ be a betrayal.

"Morning."

"Thanks for the roses." She kissed down his face. "They were a lovely surprise."

He reached for his phone on the table. She stopped kissing his face to let him grab it.

"It was a good luck bouquet for your tryouts."

She looked at him in amusement. "They're now a congrats bouquet."

He looked up from his missed call. "Then you -"

"I'm in!"

She laughed, putting her arms around his neck. He started to smile, but then stopped. He looked her over. She was wearing spandex shorts and a tank. If she already had her tryout, which was at 10:00 AM...

"...What time is it?"

"11:15 in the morning."

"I'm late," he softly cursed.

She didn't pull away from him. "Don't worry." She smiled, pushing him back down the couch. "I told Rosetta you were out today." She kissed his neck, getting on top of him. "After trying to wake you up earlier and failing, I figured you needed a day off."

She was about to kiss him. He abruptly sat up.

"I need to shower."

Her fingers stroked his still stiff arousal. "I'll join you."

"No." He grit his teeth, stilling her hand. "I'm going to be quick."

"And what about Leon Jr?"

"I'll deal with it," he tersely bit out.

She lightly frowned, feeling a pit in her stomach. He was drawing away like that other time when he thought she was cheating on him. He did warn her that a blowout would probably happen again.

"Leon, what's wrong? Something happen at work?"

"Nothing happened." He pulled his boxers back on but not his pants. It would be too tight. He stiffly stood up. "I'll do a half day."

"Something's wrong," she followed him to the downstairs bathroom. "You have never said no to sex when you are not on a schedule."

"First time for everything."

She was about to enter, but he closed the door before she could. She tried the door knob, sighed, and knocked.

"Leon." She heard the shower turn on. She felt miffed that he wasn't letting her in. "Oh for the love of - I'm not letting you jerk yourself off when I'm _right here._ It makes no sense whatsoever. Unless you're more in love with yourself than..."she cleared her throat. "Besides, I made you all hot and bothered." She drew circles on the door, grinning. "Let me finish what I started."

"No you don't need to," came his strained voice.

"Uh, yes I do. You get me hot and bothered, I expect you to follow through." She smirked at the door. " _I_ get you stirred up, then it is my wifely duty to -"

"-t my wife."

She pressed her ear to the door. "What was that?"

"You're not my wife."

She felt like the floor was quicksand. She put a hand on the frame, stilling herself.

"That...That's not funny."

"It's not a joke."

"...Leon?"

She tentatively knocked, his silence making tears build up in her eyes. Her voice was shaky. She knew. But she didn't care. It hurt to hear him say those words. Last time, she didn't show him how much it hurt and they just prolonged their suffering. She had nothing to hide from him. She wanted him to know what he was doing so he would stop. Pretending it didn't hurt did nothing.

"Why would you say that?" Her bottom lip trembled. She could feel her heart clenching. "I didn't mean to use your toothbrush last week," she choked out, rubbing her eyes as tears fell down, "I was sleepy!"

The door stayed closed. She slid down it.

"Leon," came her watery voice, "don't pull away." She hiccupped, her lungs feeling restricted. "Not now when we're doing so well. And I..." Her forehead hit the door as her eyes closed, "I'm falling so hard."

She only realized the door opened because she nearly fell face down on the floor. He was standing above her, his towel around his waist. The slight protroding of his arousal showed through the material. He knelt down in front of her, his hands wiping her face. His eyes were anguished. That was the first thing she noticed. She leaned up to kiss him in an attempt to clear that pain away. He kept her face where it was, not letting her.

"We're not married."

"What? Of course we-"

"We're not," he put his forehead against hers, "there's no record of our wedding certificate."

"Maybe they lost it."

"No." He lifted his forehead from hers. "We had only assumed we went through the ceremony."

Her eyes were still wet, but they were quite wide. Her initial heartache was quickly being overcome with embarrassed realization. Her cheeks started to flush, her lips parted in shock as she thought it over. All the things they've done with each other...sharing personal stories, eating together, sleeping together...her face heated up more. All the places they've had sex, in and out of the house - a couple of minutes ago even.

Kami. _The cellar._

"I'm a loose woman."

"Pardon?"

She looked up at him. "You're a man whore."

"Sora," he shook his head in slight amusement, "you are not a -"

"-my moms are rolling in their graves and my dads are pulling out their shotguns to get you," she continued on as her eyes widened more, "and my grandparents are shaking their heads, taking my name out of the family tree and sticking it in the dirt with my great cousin Kaoru and Jiro for running away together and not marrying for five years, give or take a month -"

"-While Sophie is eating popcorn," Leon amusedly added, "and my mother turns my father's head and covers his ears."

Sora paused in her narrative. "Your dad was the sensitive one?"

"I take after my mother."

"Huh. I'm a mix of both from what my foster parents said."

"...I didn't know how to tell you." He sighed, putting his hand through her hair. "Thinking about it alone just-"

"-Rips your heart out?" she dryly murmured. "I know."

He leaned his cheek along the top of her head. "I am working on my communication skills."

"Very slowly." She closed her eyes. "Is that why you didn't come to bed last night?" Her eyes opened. "Or why you don't want me to shower with you?"

"Given your 'man whore comment,' I had guessed your reaction correctly."

She sighed. He had been correct. But...

"You're a bachelor again."

"As are you."

She bit her bottom lip. "For how long?"

"...Depends on you."

"You...want to get married?"

"I had proposed to you."

"Yeah, but now you know what being married to me is like." She touched his wet hair. "Did you like it?"

"It was not horrendous."

She gave him a crooked smile. "I guess I could put up with you."

The corner of his mouth slightly quirked up. He stood up, bringing her up with him. She felt him tense up and then looked back down.

"You're still -"

"I know," he gritted his teeth.

He went back inside. He was undoing his towel when he saw her follow him in. He gave her a questioning look.

"You need help." She stepped up to him, lightly touching his chest. "I can't turn away someone in need."

He gave her a flat look. "I don't need a pity screw."

She tittered against his chest. "I love your sense of humor." She looked up, her eyes glimmering with emotion. "I'm only lending a hand."

His eyes closed as her fingers grazed him. He went back into the shower. She followed along, not caring that her work out clothes were getting wet. Her hand drifted down and up as her lips brushed his chest. He moved her a little further down the shower so he could brace his arms against the wall behind her. His head was over hers as he rocked with her hand's motions. His wet hair curtained around her, teasing her arms.

"You are the only wife I'll have," he roughly voiced out as he was close to the edge.

She look up into his eyes, his head bent down towards her. That woman Miss Wong said people said many things in the throes of passion - maybe even things they didn't mean. But as she looked at him, she couldn't help but believe him.

"As far as I'm concerned," her lips brushed his, "I have always been your wife."

He kissed her hard as he came.

VLV

The office phone rang out.

Rosetta put the nail file down and answered it. "Mr. Oswald's office."

 _"Hey Rosetta."_

"Sora?"

 _"Yeah. I just wanted to call and let you know that Leon's fever's still pretty bad. He'll be out tomorrow too."_

"Sure. Hope he feels better."

 _"I'll tell him."_

"Hey Sora?"

 _"Yeah?"_

Rosetta looked around her and lowered her voice. "If you need a bride's maid..."

 _"...Thanks Rosetta. I'll text you the location."_

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: As a reviewer brought up, it's SxL. They can't stay upset with each other. XD


	23. Chapter 23

VLV

VLV

VLV

Thursday afternoon, Alen stood in front of Rosetta's desk.

"Where were you yesterday?"

Rosetta kept her eyes on the computer monitor as she typed.

"Doctor's appointment. I had a cough."

"And Leon?"

"Fever."

"Both of you out sick a day before the meeting with the press," Alen crossed his arms, "And now Leon won't respond to my calls. I call bs."

Rosetta hit print and the machine behind her worked.

"Employees are allowed to take sick days, no questions asked Mr. Alen." She grabbed the stack of papers freshly printed and then stapled them. "Our boss really doesn't answer to either of us so he doesn't owe an explanation beyond what was given."

"By his girlfriend, of all peoples," Alen muttered. "Tell him to see me after lunch. We need to go over what will be covered in the press conference."

"Mr. Leon cancelled the press conference."

"What?"

"He also came in extra early."

"He's not in?!"

Rosetta handed him an envelope with his name on it. "He told me to give this to you." She picked up a stack of papers and stood up. "If you excuse me, I have to correct your horrible filing."

Alen disregarded his daughter's snide remark. He tore the envelope open, frowning as he looked at a form. It was a copy for the Cape Mary newspaper asking for the following names to be added to the section for the newly wed.

"No." He stared at the names and then went on his daughter's computer, frantically searching. "No," he found recent news, his nephew's name under the newly weds section for today's papers, but the date of marriage was for yesterday. "No, _no."_

It had to be a mistake...They could make it _appear_ to be a mistake. Yes. He just needed to call their PR head, scream at him for not getting in front of this and then make plans to remedy this issue.

A new article popped up.

He clicked on it, immediately breathing deeply through his nose as an image of his idiot nephew and that damn redhead filled his vision. They were in casual, chic clothing - Leon sporting nice black slacks and a navy blue trench coat and Sora wearing a magenta coat with a blue scarf artfully tied around her neck. A little tiara veil sat on her head as she smiled at the camera, Leon's arm around her as they posed with the Eiffel tower in the background. Their left hands were across her chest, showing their rings.

'Newly weds Leon and Sora Oswald honeymooning in Paris' was captioned under the image.

"You stupid idiot!"

VLV

Sora sat on the couch in a cozy robe as Leon answered the door.

His loft was spacious but minimal. He had explained that he used the place as somewhere to stay when he had business with the Paris branch of his company in charge of exporting the goods. It would explain why he didn't bother sprucing the place up. She looked around the decor of black and white. It wasn't bad, just needed more color and warmth. She shifted on the carpet as her toes wiggled into the soft floor. The small fire kept the place warm despite the chilly Paris air outside.

She picked up her mug with a smile.

The last couple of days had been wonderful. He gave her a tour of his favorite places, took her dancing, shopping - though she felt like he had enjoyed that more than she did, they have tickets to a concert early next week, and of course getting better acquainted in the loft. He touched her more during love making, took his time in familiarizing himself with every inch of her before their need grew too strong to hold off. He had touched her before. But she felt like something was different now. Even for herself when she felt him, she felt like she hadn't really taken enough time before to know all his dips and lines.

And then the first night after their wedding, he whispered in her ear in his mother tongue as they made love...They were passionate words but their meaning was lost in translation. Even so, she felt her heart lighter than it had been in years. He had even kissed her a couple of times in public.

She giggled into her mug. Man, she felt stupid good.

Leon was talking now. Her ears perked up. Quickly, she picked up her French language book, trying to guess what he said. She had been too slow for the first part. He closed the door, walking back to her with two large carry out bags. She was still reading her translation book, her nose wrinkling as she tried finding what he said. It was amusing to him but also a practical move for her.

"I said thank you."

She flipped a couple of pages as he set up the food on the coffee table.

"Jeh voo re...mersee?"

"Je vous remercie."

"...Ok, you only said half of what is spelled out."

"I pronounced everything."

She took a breath in. "Mm that smells good." She reached for a fork, but he pulled it away from her.

"Je vous remercie," he repeated.

"Jeh voo..." she looked like she was choking on something, "re-rehhh-mercie."

He put a hand over his mouth, clearing his throat. Lord, that was horrendously funny. She tried again only to choke on the last part. He shook his head, unable to contain his throaty laughter.

"That's right, chuckle it out." She easy snatched her fork out of his hand. "See if I leave you anything." She speared a carrot and chewed it. She blinked at the flavor. "That is good sauce." She found a beef piece, lightly moaning as she put it in her mouth. "That is so damn good..."

"Try it again."

"Mm?"

"The part you keep stumbling on is a sound that is lower in the throat."

"I'm eating."

He pulled the food away before she could protest. "Not without getting this."

" _Mou._ You're a tyrant."

"Poor wife," he drawled with a grin," subjected to her husband's demands."

"Whims, more like. Besides," her lashes playfully lowered, "he's not the only one that makes demands."

"...After." He propped his head, his free hand pushing her robe off her shoulder. "Je vous remercie."

"Jeh vous...rehh," her voice went lower as his hand slid down to her breast," mercie."

"Like that," he murmured along her ear before his lips trailed down her throat. "Again."

* * *

They were in front of the fireplace, pillows propping them.

Leon scooted himself to lay next to her. He idly ran his fingers along her thigh, avidly watching as she caught her breath. It interested him how rosy her cheeks got when he touched her in this way, not to mention the glaze of pleasure over her eyes. Her lashes fluttered as she regained herself, looking back at him. He dipped his head to her, kissing her softly. She dipped her tongue into his mouth briefly before he pulled away. She looked at him languidly, not having the energy to do much else.

"That was better."

She gave him a toothy smirk. "I achieve in everything I set my mind to." She ran a finger along his lips. "I'm super hungry now."

"As I thought."

He grabbed the plate from the coffee table, raising the fork to her lips. She half smiled, biting the meat off of the utensil. She looked for another fork, but saw it was on the other end of the table. She took the fork from his hand and speared something yellow. He bit it off the fork.

"So how long is our honeymoon?"

"Only this week," he paused to swallow. "Next week I have to visit the company branch located here."

"So another week in Paris?"

"Two."

"You know..." She sat up a little, getting some energy back, "I had wondered why it was ok to elope and run away to our honeymoon. But you were scheduled to come to Paris anyways."

"Are you upset?"

"About combining the honeymoon with your business trip?" She tilted her head. "I honestly hadn't expected a honeymoon at all."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "We didn't when we supposedly married in Las Vegas."

"That was then."

"So what's different now?"

"...It just is."

She looked at him speculatively. Then, she nodded more to herself than to what he said.

"Ok."

He watched her fork another piece of meat, this time eating it herself.

"Sora..."

She looked expectantly at him. He found the words stuck in his throat.

"I'm not asking anything else from you." She pushed a carrot around in the dish. "This marriage is how we both described it to be."

"Not completely."

"Hm?"

He stilled her hand, making her drop the fork. "You know it is not what we initially thought it would be." He touched her chin, keeping her eyes on him. "It's more."

"...I know it is."

Her lashes lowered as she leaned into him. Their kiss was slow. Their hands just as slow, but running hotter than normal. His own robe was pushed open. Her hands gripped his body as he came completely over her. She was never nervous about his bigger form over her smaller one. Nor had she thought to be fearful of him being too rough when he entered her.

Not even from the beginning.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	24. Chapter 24

VLV

VLV

VLV

The water was a comfortable warm temperature as it lightly sprinkled Sora's face.

Sora made a mental note to ask Leon for this kind of shower head in Cape Mary because it felt divine. She closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the feeling. She cracked an eye open when she heard footsteps enter the bathroom. She looked at the shadow against the frosted glass. He was sitting on the toilet lid, watching her silhouette. She turned her face a little to hide the grin.

"You did not wait for me."

She threw her head back, running her fingers through her wet hair. In the corner of her eye, she saw him shift on his seat. He wanted a show, she was going to give him one. She arched her back a little, hearing him hum in approval.

"You took too long getting up," she quipped. The sponge fell from her hand. "Whoops."

She bent down, keeping that sexy arch in her back then smoothly did a body roll to straighten back up. She lathered the sponge with soap and then slowly ran it down her body, tilting her head up towards the water.

"I'll be visiting the company today."

"Ok," she moved her wet hair, "I need help with my back."

She waited patiently for him. She smiled when she heard the glass door slide and then close. She lifted the sponge to him. He took it, running it across her back. They both knew she could have done this - she had proven to be flexible enough. He ran his hand along her shoulders.

"Will you come with me?"

She turned her head a little. "I thought I was."

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against her wet skin.

"I was not certain if you wanted to."

She quirked a brow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"No particular reason."

"Leon."

"...When I brought Rosetta with me, the wives of my associates were insistent on becoming better acquainted."

"So little play dates? What's wrong with that?"

"You'll have to ask Rosetta."

"Mm." Her head lulled to the side as his mouth moved to her neck. "Maybe they're stuck up."

"Possibly."

His hand was sliding across her stomach when she stiffened.

"Did you hear something?"

He kept peppering her neck. "My name," he murmured in her ear, "in a moment."

She grinned at that, turning around. "You sure it won't be my name?"

He sucked her neck hard, making her mewl. He cupped her wet face, kissing her. She parted her lips eagerly, nearly moaning when he slanted his mouth. Kami. She loved the way he kissed. He lifted one of her legs up, looping it in the crook of his elbow to keep against his side. She gripped his shoulders but her fingers were still a little soapy.

"Leon," she pouted.

He grunted, hitching her up higher so her fingers could interlock around his neck. His hair got caught between the digits, helping her hold. She smiled at him, kissing his lips.

"Je vous remercie," she murmured.

"You have it down now," he chuckled before pressing her against the cool tiles.

She felt her toes curl as they continued kissing. A noticeable clack of heels sounded in the hallway. They broke off the kiss.

"Did you leave the door unlocked?"

"Of course not."

"Then why is there a woman wandering your loft?" she softly hissed.

"My door automatically locks. It's called security."

"Fine. Does someone else have a copy of your loft key?"

"...One or two people."

She looked at the ceiling. "You should have changed the lock after each relationship."

"I'm not a womanizer, wife. I merely meant that I left a copy for -"

"Leon?"

They both stiffened as the woman walked through the open bathroom door. He cleared his throat, slowly releasing his hold on Sora.

" _I'm here."_

The older woman quirked a brow above her shades. _"Yes,"_ she smoothly clipped in French. _"I figured as much."_ She looked down at her phone. _"You weren't picking up your phone. Your uncle wants you at the company before noon."_ She eyed the two figures beyond the frosted glass. _"Make sure your wife dresses appropriately."_

" _Yes."_

 _"Rosetta will be here soon."_ She turned around to leave but then paused. _"I know newly weds have trouble controlling their libidos, but do try to keep it in the bedroom."_

 _"Until later."_

"Bye," Sora offered as the figure retreated. "Was that someone from the company?"

"Yes."

"So I heard Rosetta's name in there."

He squeezed the sponge of the excess soap. "She'll be coming shortly." With an amused shake of his head, he added, "We are to keep the honeymoon to the bedroom."

"She said that? Where does she come off telling us what to do?"

"As Rosetta's mother, I think she has a right to."

Sora ohhed. "That was your aunt. Here I thought you were a gigolo."

She shrieked out a laugh as he attacked her sides.

VLV

Sora slowly blinked as she stared at the visitor.

"Rosetta. You look..."

"Like shit?" the teen dryly filled in.

"Yeah."

"It was last minute." The nineteen year old lightly rolled her eyes. "My father's here too, but he's going to meet Leon at the company."

"Your mom told us. Leon left just ten minutes ago. I'm sure you can still catch him if-"

"I'm not here to assist Leon or Alen."

The redhead blinked a couple of times before it clicked. "Why would I need help?"

"I'll be happy to explain once I'm sitting down."

"Oh, right. Come in."

The teen dragged her bag in and then kicked off her flats. With a sigh, she let herself fall down onto the couch.

"Do you have something other than water?"

"We have juice or I can make some hot chocolat-"

"I meant something alcoholic," Rosetta closed her eyes. "It's been a long couple of days."

"But you're nineteen."

"I'm legal to drink in France."

Sora pursed her lips and then shrugged. "There's wine and then some margarita mix."

"That can't be all." With a grunt, Rosetta got off the couch. "He's got to have more. There's a wet bar for crying out loud." She hunted through the cabinets. "No. No." She opened the last one. "Oh yes."

She broke the seal and poured herself a drink. Sora came over. Rosetta pulled out another glass and poured for Sora before refilling her glass. Sora sniffed the drink. There was a very strong smell, almost like licorice.

"What's this?"

"Pastis. It's made with anise." The teen sighed, leaning against the wet bar. "I'm here to help you deal with the little pow wows the wives of the company like to do. You gotta understand, they all know each other and hang out all day long." She took another sip. "So when a newcomer arrives, they're curious. And then devious."

"Devious?"

"They get bored with the monotony of their lives." Rosetta finished her second glass. "Not that I blame them. You can only go shopping so many times before you find that you bought everything you wanted already."

Sora tapped her fingers. "So what's the plan?"

"The safest is to lay low."

"..."

"...But that's not you."

"My hair prevents me from laying low." Sora grinned devilishly. "You learn to just go with it."

"I know my dad is concerned about your...modest upbringing." Rosetta propped her chin up. "He's afraid you won't be able to handle being Leon's wife."

Sora turned her glass around. "For a while, I was a dancer for music videos. It paid well, but the more well known the artist, the more high handed the crew could be. Not all of them, but still. You learn how to work around them."

"Any artists I know?"

"Most were indie bands, but I did get to do a gig for Katy Perry."

"Seriously!? Which one?"

"The one with the Egyptian cat people dancing...'Dark Pony' or something."

"Dark Horse? That's pretty well known." Rosetta grinned. "What else?"

"I thought we were planning."

"You'll be fine. My dad's just a worry wart."

VLV

VLV

VLV


	25. Chapter 25

VLV

VLV

VLV

Sora didn't get to see much of the company before Rosetta steered her somewhere else.

"We got an invite for lunch."

"Already?" Sora tripped a little on her pointed black heels. "Damn witch shoes."

The designer jeans were easy enough to wear as well as the white and black striped sweater. Her black coat made her red hair and and lipstick pop out in an otherwise muted outfit. But the shoes...They were comfy but the pointy long tips kept making her trip. If they weren't in right now, she would have ditched them. She was the wife of the owner of the company, thus living up to the image of such a high leveled socialite was a requirement. It didn't mean she was going to sacrifice her personality.

She was just sacrificing her foot wear.

Sora followed as Rosetta hailed a cab. She went in first, taking a moment to look over the teen's outfit. It was casual, with jeans and a dark aqua coat. She pursed her lips as she looked at her feet.

"How come you get to wear flats?"

Rosetta told the cabbie the address. "I'm just Leon's cousin. You're the wife." She looked over at Sora. "Isn't that scarf Leon's?"

"Yeah it is. How'd you know?"

"It's the only one he'll wear in the colder seasons."

"He gave it to me."

Rosetta blinked at that and then grinned. "Got him wrapped around your finger already?"

Sora grinned back. "Maybe." She sat back. "So who's coming again?"

"Not as many this time. Probably because it was too short notice. But definitely Madam Pamela Blanc," Rosetta pulled up a photo of a woman with silver hair, but slightly darker than Leon's. From the look in her sharp eyes, Sora had a feeling it wouldn't be easy to connect with her. "Charlotte Rohmer, Julie Noir," Sora looked at the blonde and dark haired ladies with a frown. They looked like the type to gossip incessantly. "And Sayaka Amari, the wife of our newest member."

Sora blinked at the demur, dark haired lady. "She's Japanese."

"Yeah. Leon and my dad are planning to expand into the Asian territories."

"Wow. That's going to take a lot of time."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Leon will still make time for you."

"...He'll try, at least." Sora gave a small smile. "We'll just deal with it as it comes."

Tha cab stopped. Rosetta paid the man.

"Ready for your adoring fans?"

"Adoring?" Sora slid out after Rosetta. "I feel like I'm going to get hazed."

VLV

"Oswald-san."

They were taking a lunch break in the conference room. Alen was on the other end of the long table, laughing at something his companions said. Leon eyed the bottle of amber liquor. He had hoped to make it through the day without his uncle breaking into it. Leon turned his head to the person sitting next to him.

"Amari-san, correct?"

Akito Amari was dark haired and dark eyed, like most Japanese, with a small pair of square glasses. His suit was of good quality though his hair was a little unruly. The man pushed up his glasses before nodding his head.

"I wish to congratulate you on your recent marriage."

"Thank you. I believe you married not too long ago as well."

"Ah, yes. Half a year now."

Leon lifted his cup. "I hope your move to Paris was as painless as possible."

The man half smiled. "It was smoother than anticipated." Pause. "I understand that your wife is Japanese as well."

"She is. Second generation."

"Mm," Akito nodded his head. "Do you know where her family originated?"

Leon tilted his head. "I have not thought to ask."

"Oh."

"Not from lack of interest so much as lack of knowledge of the country," Leon felt moved to explain. "One day we will travel there, I am sure."

"Of course," Akito smiled. "When you do, I recommend going around New Year's. Some of our best festivals are around that time."

"I will keep that in mind."

VLV

Almost immediately, Sora understood the hierarchy.

Pamela. Charlotte, Julie, and then Sayaka.

The silver haired lady was in the middle of the seating arrangements with the most plush looking couch that clearly could seat another three people. Charlotte and Julie sat on either side, the next best chairs, and then poor Sayaka was on the stiffest seat, furthest away from Pamela.

"Rosetta," chimed Charlotte and Julie nearly at the same time.

Sayaka turned and was about to greet them when Pamela cut in.

"You're late."

"The cabbie had some trouble with traffic." Rosetta inwardly rolled her eyes. They were on time, it's just that the others came early, probably because of Pamela. "Tourists."

A nicely dressed server came around, placing drinks on the table. Sora tilted her head. They looked like lemonade. Not exactly what she would have expected for these ladies.

"I took the liberty of ordering some drinks," Pamela gestured to the seats near Sayaka. "Please sit."

Sora smiled brightly, taking Rosetta's arm and inserting them on the couch. Pamela was forced to scoot over or else get squished. Rosetta looked at Sora wide eyed at the blunt move, but then grinned to herself. Pow wows just got more entertaining, especially with the ticking brow on Pamela's usually haughty face.

"Thanks for doing that. I'm parched." Sora took a sip and then wet her lips. "There's alcohol in this."

"It's a citron presse," Charlotte informed her, "it's supposed to have alcohol."

"Like, who'd have just plain lemonade?" Julie tittered behind her hand. "We're all adults here."

Sayaka silently sipped her drink.

"Learn something every day," Sora smiled. "Thanks for the tip, Julie."

Julie flicked her black hair over her shoulder. "I guess Rosetta told you our names, Mrs. Oswald."

"Mm hm." Sora looked over the menu. "You're not from France, huh?"

"She's half," Pamela sipped her drink. "You don't need to bother looking over that. I ordered as well."

Sora flipped a page. "I think I'll try the quiche special."

Charlotte and Julie looked over at each other. No one ignored Pamela. It just wasn't done. They glanced over at the senior of the team, seeing her face blank. Then, a toothy smirk appeared.

"You have balls."

VLV

The second half of the meeting was underway.

Leon was a little surprised to see May enter the conference room and go to the front. He glanced at his uncle down the way. His uncle didn't turned towards him. He hadn't said anything about May coming here. But it wasn't too surprising, given that she was going to be the main point of contact between Hong Kong and the company.

"Who is that?"

Leon heard someone whisper to his left. He looked over, seeing loose orange hair half covering his face. Dio didn't seem to care that his right eye was obstructed. He couldn't understand how Dio could put up with only half his vision.

"May Wong, our Hong Kong contact."

Dio murmured to his blonde co-worker, Arlon Brass. His bangs were much shorter than Dio's, but some strands were in his face. Leon narrowed his eyes. He heard the rumors around the office of Arlon being more than familiar with his female co-workers, but there were no sexual harassment charges or any evidence of foul play. He supposed Arlon was a romancer, not a harasser.

As long as people did their jobs, he supposed Arlon posed no threat.

VLV

Sayaka softly coughed into her napkin, not having expected such language. Sora calmly looked up at Pamela and then coyly smiled.

"I'm quite female, thanks."

Pamela laughed before putting her drink down. "I had hoped Monsieur Oswald picked more than a trophy wife," she grinned, "though you're no size two model."

"Of course he didn't." Sora smirked into her cup. "He's a fan of curves."

Rosetta coughed not too quietly. "Sora."

"For a while there, I wondered if his tastes went in the opposite direction," Pamela sat back, much more relaxed, "Though he was never short on admirers."

"Pamela!"

"Calm down, Rosetta," Pamela stirred her glass, "I'm not getting graphic. Besides, he didn't take them home."

"You seem to know Leon beyond the company," Sora curiously tilted her head towards her.

"Our grandfathers dreamed of this company for ages." Pamela wiped her lips of the excess drink. "We had actually been engaged before I met my husband, Dio."

"I didn't know that," Rosetta murmured.

"You were still running around eating dirt, squirt. Of course you didn't know."

"I never ate dirt!"

Pamela called a server over. "Madame Oswald wants to change her order."

Sora placed it while Charlotte chimed in.

"Did you two like each other?"

"We at least didn't want to kill each other. Enough about me."

VLV

VLV

VLV


	26. Chapter 26

VLV

VLV

VLV

After lunch, the pow wow continued into a chic clothing store.

Pamela had a couple of racks brought into their shared dressing room so they could have some privacy while they shopped. Sayaka browsed quietly as Charlotte and Julie gossiped next to her. At first Sora thought Pamela was being high handed, asking for racks of dresses and shoes to be brought in. But with loud mouths like those two, she could see why Pamela didn't want to browse in the store with the other shoppers, especially with the gossips talking about members of the company.

She was impressed with her foresight.

"I've heard that Marguerite from sales had gotten into Arlon's car the other day," Charlotte looked at the dress Julie held against her body and then tsked. "That doesn't go with your skin tone."

"Maybe this one?" Sayaka held up a soft pink dress.

"Sayaka, like, who wears pastel colors to a cocktail party?"

The woman sheepishly put the dress back. "Ah, my apologizes."

"So formal," Charlotte noted.

Rosetta came over to talk with Sayaka. "How about we search for something over here?"

Sora frowned at Charlotte. Pamela continued looking through the clothes.

"So like, did she stay over?" Julie pulled out another dress.

"I heard she came to work smelling like him." Charlotte's eyes gleamed with mischief. "His cologne is very distinctive."

The two women giggled at the scandal.

Pamela rolled her eyes. "Who hasn't slept with Arlon?" She put aside another dress on the plush chair next to her. "My concern is that he'll get the girls sick with whatever diseases he's collected."

"Who's Arlon?" Sora voiced out.

"Some hot shot wannabe at work." Pamela unzipped her dress and slipped on a silky black number. "If he wasn't good at smoothing over sticky situations I'm sure Leon would have fired his sorry ass ages ago."

"At least it's a tight ass," Charlotte giggled.

"Like, Pamela would know," Julie blurted out without thinking.

Sora blinked at that. Pamela was giving Julie the stink eye. The young woman quickly muttered an apology and then ducked her head. Sayaka had a small grin on her face before smoothing her expression. The dynamics were interesting, to say the least. Sora pulled off her top and pants.

"So the company has a party coming up?"

Pamela walked over to the mirrors, turning around. "A dinner." She eyed Sora in the mirror. "Did no one tell you?"

"I was going to," Rosetta chimed in.

"Oh." Sora wiggled into the mermaid cut dress. "Anything in particular?"

Some snickers came over from the gossip twins. Sayaka tilted her head curiously.

"Your husband's birthday, Sora-san."

Sora was wide eyed. Shoot. She hadn't even thought about finding out his birthday. She looked over at Rosetta. She really didn't think it would be wise to have people in the company know the circumstances of their marriage. She let out a chuckle, hoping to buy some time while she thought of something.

"Time really does fly in Paris."

Rosetta gave her a flat look but went with it. "Those two would still think it's 2015 if they didn't have a calendar."

"Mm." Pamela smirked. "Leon always was absentminded about dates."

"I'm just as bad." Sora relaxed her shoulders. "We have so many alarms on our clocks and phones. I'm surprised we got to the courthouse on time."

Julie jumped in. "Like, is it true you eloped?"

Sora blushed a little. "Yeah. We did."

"That's so romantic," Charlotte sighed. "My wedding was planned to the last second. I was lucky Jean let me choose my dress."

"Total control freak," Julie vouched. "Like, every day and everything."

"Well, I'm sure not everything," Sora laughed.

Charlotte looked at her with a blank look. "He made me a slide show of what to do for our wedding night."

"At least he cared about your wedding night," Julie sniffed. "Hugo just sat on the couch and watched golf after we finished."

Sora tried to think of something other than 'yikes.' "That's um...too bad."

"It sucks," Rosetta muttered.

Pamela shook her head. "It's the drawback of a marriage of convenience."

"Hey now-" Sora started to defend.

Charlotte harrumphed, cutting her off. "I wasn't about to work in some dingy little office."

Julie nodded sympathetically. "Like, to this day, I still have my maid open up my emails." She tried on some blue pumps. "I'm not going to waste my time figuring out how to turn on a stupid computer."

Pamela turned to Sora with a flat look. "I don't have sympathy for gold diggers."

Sora felt the comment dig in a little. She hadn't know Leon was well off when she agreed, but they did have a sort of marriage of convenience. They most certainly hadn't been in love when they planned to get married, so what else could it be labelled as?

"So," Sora cleared her throat. "Does that mean you married for love?"

The older woman blinked and then rubbed the back of her neck. "As childish as that sounds," she sneered, though the light red along her cheeks took away the bite, "I guess you could say that."

Sora smiled. "How about you, Sayaka-kun?"

Sayaka blinked at the -kun, but then smiled. "My husband and I were childhood friends." She pushed her big glasses up. "And then one day, we realized we weren't children anymore. We courted for a year and then got married."

"Since childhood huh?" Sora sat down with a wide smile. "That's really sweet."

"Yes, he is. Although..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Sayaka shook her head, "just thinking out loud."

Charlotte sighed loudly. "Just spit it out."

Sayaka looked at the expectant faces and then flushed.

"We actually haven't...consummated the marriage yet."

Julie wrinkled her nose. "Like, what's that?"

"Omg Julie." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "They haven't had sex."

The room was quiet. Poor Sayaka was redder than Sora's hair.

Rosetta cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go use the restroom..."

Rosetta's voice snapped Julie out of it.

"Like, _nothing?_ "

Sayaka shook her head in embarrassment. "W-We almost did one time, but then we both got too nervous..."

"Don't worry." Sora came over to the poor woman with a smile. "I was nervous too the first time Leon and I had sex." She squeezed her hand. "It happens."

"Really?"

"Well, it only lasted for like five seconds," Sora tilted her head in remembrance. "Then we just couldn't keep our hands off of each other." She turned her attention back to Sayaka. "Music can help set the mood."

"And alcohol," Pamela added. "Some liquid courage will take care of those nerves."

"Pamela-san, did you -"

"It took us a month," Pamela adjusted the straps of the dress. "Dio was afraid of disappointing me. Idiot."

"Well, you do have a severe face," Sora joked.

"You want to see severe?" Pamela smirked. "Remind me to show you Leon and mine's engagement photo."

"Just how old were you two when you were engaged?"

"18...No, 19. It was a year into college. At least officially. Our grandparents had been planning it with our parents for years, apparently. Dio had been in Leon's business classes."

"Teenager Leon?" Sora wickedly smirked. "This I have to see."

"I have photos when he was a snot nosed brat."

"I'm inviting myself over." Sora announced. She walked over to the mirror besides Pamela, looking at the mermaid dress. "Hey. Did you ever meet Layla Hamilton?"

"His old girlfriend? A couple of times. Why?"

She shrugged. "Just curious."

"She was stylish," Charlotte butted in.

"Her hair was like, silk threads," Julie sighed, "she never did tell me what shampoo she uses."

"We were surprised they didn't get married," Pamela said, looking over Sora's face. "They got along pretty well, from what I could tell. She married that Yuri Killian instead."

"Yeah. She did." Sora turned back around to the rest of them. "Does this dress make my butt stick out too much?"

Charlotte and Julie eyed it as she turned sideways.

"It does stick out," Charlotte noted.

"Yeah, but like, not in a bad way."

"That's what I call a 'baby maker dress'," Pamela grinned.

Sayaka flushed. Sora wagged her brows.

"Then I'll take it."

VLV

VLV

VLV


	27. Chapter 27

VLV

VLV

VLV

"I'm going out."

Leon looked up from his laptop, quirking a brow. Sora had a black coat on with her hair done up. He would have thought she was going somewhere posh if it weren't for the sexy strappy shoes on her feet.

"Again?"

"Your ex fiancee." Sora shrugged. "She keeps asking me out."

He sighed. "I was going to tell you."

"Uh huh." She stuck her tongue out. "We both know your speaking skills still suck."

"How long will you be out?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"..."

Sora grinned. "I thought you didn't have time this week."

"It is not as time consuming yet."

She opened the door. "I'll try not to keep you waiting."

VLV

The club was full. The lights flashed and the music boomed as the group danced.

Sayaka and Rosetta had opted out, so it was only Pamela, Charlotte, and Julie. Sora threw her hands in the air as the newest song started. Every once in a while she needed to just let loose and move however the heck she wanted, poise and perfection be damned. Pamela grabbed her hand, twirling her around. She laughed. This was totally out of place for this song.

A couple of songs later, they pulled out of the crowd.

"Whoo!" Sora plopped onto the booth seating. "I am so thirsty."

Charlotte and Julie got up.

"We'll get the drinks."

Pamela lightly fanned her face. "How you holding up?"

"Not bad, I think." Sora looked at the colored lights overhead. "You're really not what I thought you'd be like."

Pamela laughed. "You thought I was some stuck up rich bitch."

"Well, you are that too."

"This coming from the ballsy gold digger wearing Jimmy Choo's at a club."

They looked at each other and then laughed.

"Mon Dieu. Why didn't we meet sooner?"

"Probably because I was too busy with my honeymoon."

"Ah yes. The husband." Pamela swirled around her nearly empty glass from their last round of drinks. "I'm surprised he let you out of the house looking dressed to kill."

"He's not my nanny."

"No, _chaton_." Pamela smirked. "That's not what I meant."

Yesterday they had shopped for clubbing clothes. The little black dress Sora had on was daring. It was completely backless with thin halter top strings tied around her neck. The sides had triangular slashes revealing skin with a body tight material.

"Oh, that way." Sora grinned. "I wore a coat so he didn't see what I had on."

If he had, she was certain she wouldn't have reached beyond the hallway let alone the front door. Sora bit her bottom lip a little, recalling her promise to him. With a couple of drinks and dancing, she was feeling plenty flirty. She hoped he stayed up for a while longer.

"You want to go soon?"

"Yeah. Leon's waiting for me."

"Just as well." Pamela looked at her wrist watch. "Dio can't handle Michel that long."

"How old's your son?"

"Two." She pulled out her phone from her purse. "And he's quite the trouble maker."

Sora smiled wide at the photo. "He's adorable."

"You two plan on having kids?"

"Yeah, but we really haven't talked about it."

"You should. Even if it's to decide to wait."

"I guess. Just so we're both on the same page."

Pamela looked over where the bar was. "Those two better not have side tracked."

"I'll find them."

Sora scooted out of the booth, making her way to the bar. She frowned, not seeing them.

"Ah, excusez-moi!"

The bartender turned back to her. " _What can I get you?"_

"Erm, _Seen you two girls? Black and blonde hair."_

The man pointed a direction.

"Merci!"

Sora weaved through the crowd around the bar, seeing a sign for the bathrooms. Along the wall, she saw Charlotte's red sequined dress. She was about to call out to her but the words stayed in her throat. Julie and Charlotte were embracing kind of tightly. Her lips parted when they turned around a little, Charlotte's hand having pulled Julie's dress up to rest on her rear.

Oh.

Embarrassed to have caught them making out, she quickly backed up.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

The blonde man looked up from his injured foot. "Watch where you step."

Sora frowned at his tone, putting her hands on her hip. "It was an accident, ass."

He sized her up. "Quite a mouth on you." He grinned. "Care to show me how else you use it?"

Sora withheld the urge to shudder. "You're obvious drunk." She crossed her arms. "Only an idiot would insult and then flatter in less than ten seconds of each other."

She made to leave, but he had maneuvered himself in front of her.

"Allow this idiot to buy you a drink." He smiled at her, leaning against the bar. "Then all can be forgiven?"

"I'm married."

He shrugged. "I'm just trying to be friends."

Sora looked heavenward. "I'm actually leaving."

"But I had insulted y-"

"You're forgiven." She pushed his foot out of the way with her heel. "Don't cry over it."

He let her go, watching the way her hips swayed.

"Arlon!"

He turned his head back over to his date. "Ms. Wong. _Back from the restroom I see_."

May cocked her hip, putting a hand on her short blue dress. " _You still haven't order our drinks, I see._ "

He smiled congenially. " _Apparently not."_

VLV

Leon roused from his nap on the couch upon hearing the doorbell.

He looked at his watch and shook his head. When he realized she forgot her spare key, he decided to read in the living room to let her in. He opened the door, his jaw slacking upon seeing her cocked hip and the lazy smile on her lips.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

She slipped by him, making sure to rub her body against him. She grabbed some locks of his hair, biting her bottom lip as she tugged him to follow. He closed the door. She let go of his hair, letting the coat slip off of her shoulders. He felt himself stiffen. She walked into the bedroom, pausing by the bed to wait for him to catch up.

"You're later than I thought you'd be," he murmured.

She sat on the edge of the bed, unzipping her heels. "I'll make it up to you."

"I know."

He closed the bedroom door.

* * *

Sora's eyes closed as she rode him.

Leon stroked her thighs, thrusting his hips upward.

"I'm so glad you're fully awake."

He grunted a little, feeling her tighten around him. "Had a good reason to be."

Her eyes opened halfway. She leaned over him, running her lips against his chest. She drew a groan from him as she flicked her tongue out. His eyes lidded more. Having her strip in front of him had been one of his better ideas. She was more than seductive tonight, bringing out no protests when she straddled him, sliding him inside her.

"I saw Charlotte and Julie making out."

He blinked at that. "Who?"

She drew back from him to grab the headboard. His eyes closed as she lifted higher and then dropped down smoother. His wife was making delicious love to him. He really didn't give a damn who Charlotte and Julie were.

"I stepped on some guy's foot," she lightly panted. "He was trying to hit on me."

"Did he touch you?" he groaned.

"As if."

His neck arched against the pillow. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I have no freaking clue." Their initial slow pace picked up. "Guess alcohol still messing with my head." The headboard thumped against the wall as she rode him harder. "Leon...ohh..." she panted harder as his hands on her hips let him thrust deeper. "...oh yess..."

He gritted his teeth.

"Sora..." he throatily groaned, "why do you feel so good?"

Her hands tightened around the headboard as she came. She tilted her head back, unable to stop the moan that came out. His hands kept around her waist, thrusting into her ecstasy until he could withhold it no more. His fingers tightened around her hips as his eyes closed. She let go of the headboard, sliding down until her face was against his neck. He rubbed her back and then slid his hand into her hair.

"Am I a gold digger?"

"What?"

She sighed against his neck. "We didn't marry for love."

"Not exactly."

"So then...we're a marriage of convenience."

"What about companionship?"

"...I hadn't thought of that." Pause. "Those could turn into something more, right?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "What brought this on?"

"Just girl talk a couple of days ago." She nuzzled his neck. "I want a baby."

"...What?"

"Maybe seven."

"Sora...Are you trying to tell me -"

"No, I'm not." She sighed. "Sorry, I saw a picture of Pamela's son. Guess I got the baby blues."

"...If you were..." he touched her cheek, "I would be glad."

She lifted her head. "Leon?"

"I look forward to that day." He ran a finger along her bottom lip. "But I hope it is not yet."

"...Yeah." She kissed his collarbone. "We still haven't had sex on your desk in the Paris office."

"Or in a restaurant."

She bit his neck hard. "You're so naughty."

"Likewise, my fiery redhead."

"And when were you going to tell me about your birthday dinner?"

"Probably the day of."

She pinched him. He rolled on top of her, sucking her bottom lip.

"You'll be a zombie tomorrow."

His tongue ran along her top teeth. "You taste like pineapple."

"Fruity girl drinks."

They kissed, making her arch against him.

"Seriously though. I don't want Alen blaming me for your lack of sleep."

"But you are the source."

"Stop it you flirt. We'll go all night on your birthday."

He sighed against her neck, closing his eyes.

"Fine."

VLV

VLV

VLV


	28. Chapter 28

VLV

VLV

VLV

There was a light knock on his office door.

Leon signed a packet before telling the person to come in. May strode in with a folder of papers.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Close the door."

May closed it and then walked over. She sat down in her seat, putting the folder down.

"I made a list of the top brands from each country," May gestured to the papers, colorful sticky notes marking each section. "Then I sorted them by affordability and compatibility in the diagrams in the back."

"Thorough as ever," Leon nodded his head. "Though there is something else I wished to discuss." He put his papers aside, gathering his thoughts. "It has come to my attention that Mr. Brass has been in your company, on and off the clock."

May half shrugged. "Arlon's showing me around."

"How benevolent of him," he coolly replied.

May half grinned. "Jealous, Leon?"

"Hardly," he flatly intoned. "My only concern is _where_ Mr. Brass decides to give you a tour." He picked up his pen, pulling the folder May brought in in front of him. "Unless you have a keen interest in our supply closet."

May smirked. "It's out of sight."

"But not sound proof."

She crossed her legs. "So there are sound proof areas?"

He gave her a thin glare. "That is not something you need to be concerned about on the clock."

"I'll give you that." She stood up, smoothing her skirt. "Anything else?"

"No."

She pushed her hair over her shoulder. "For what its worth," she leaned over the desk, "you're a better kisser," her nose almost touched his, "if I remember right."

He looked down at his desk. "You're crushing my papers."

She straightened up. "You're no fun."

"I'm married," he scolded.

"And so soon after Layla," she tilted her head, considering him, "given how much in _love_ people say you two were."

"You shouldn't listen to gossip," he clipped.

"Neither should you," she easily shot back.

He nearly rolled his eyes. She had a point. But. "If it affects my workers' concentration, then it is my business." He stood up, walking her to the door. He put a hand on the door knob and turned to give her one last warning. "I don't want it to be my business."

She stared at him for a moment and then nodded her head.

"I hear you."

Leon opened the door. Both occupants looked at the redhead standing in front of the doorway.

"Whoops!" Sora lightly laughed. "I nearly knocked on you!" Seeing May, she adjusted the long bag along her arm. "Are you two going to a meeting?"

"No, Ms. Wong was just leaving."

He looked at May and she stepped out of the room.

"Mrs. Oswald."

"Bye, Ms. Wong."

Leon watched as Sora came through. She leaned up to peck his cheek.

"Hi."

"Hello." He closed the door before following her to the desk. "What's in the bag?"

"Your suit for tonight's dinner."

"Why am I changing at the office?"

"Be-cause." She laid it on the couch before hopping up to sit on the desk. "You can't see the loft until tonight." She opened her legs as he came over to her. He kissed her softly. "You excited birthday boy?"

"Very."

He kissed under her jaw. She sighed as his hand went under her grainy textured sweater.

"Leon," she lightly chided, "I said 'all night,' not all day."

"You said something about my office," he smirked against her neck before peppering downwards, "You are also sitting on my desk."

"I do want to make out," she allowed," but that's all we're doing. The desk is for another day, ok?"

"No desk today," he agreed.

"Just so we're clear."

She put her hands around his neck as they hotly kissed.

VLV

May sighed as she finished another report.

Alen was off somewhere so they didn't have any training today. Plus, with Leon's birthday dinner tonight, a good number of executives were actually taking a half day to prepare. In other words, it was a slow day. May hated slow days. She put her computer to sleep before standing up. She needed something to do. There was a knock on the door. Alen and her shared office space until they could clear up a spot for her.

"Come in."

A familiar blondie walked in, hands in his pockets.

"Ms. Wong."

"Mr. Brass."

He walked in, closing the door. "I haven't seen Alen all day."

"He's out doing errands."

"Hm." Arlon leaned against the couch's armrest. "It's pretty quiet today."

"Same," May groused as she looked out the window.

"Bored?"

"Not now." She smirked, turning around. "I think I'll do you."

"What language, Ms. Wong."

"It's May, Arlon." She crossed her arms. "Do I have to remind you every time?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Well then," she slid up against him, "let's hope it sticks this time."

He put his hand up her pencil skirt.

VLV

Alen took a long drink before his guests arrived.

"Ms. Taymor." He took her hand and then took the other lady's. "Ms. Hamilton, a pleasure like always."

"It's Killian now, Alen," Layla quietly corrected.

"Of course. I do apologize." He cleared his throat, waiting for the two ladies to sit down. "Ms. Taymor tells me you recommended us to do your costume and set pieces for your next play."

"Cathy," the cherry haired woman replied.

"Ms. Cathy, then."

"Yes, Alen. The play is about an American backpacking across Europe," Layla folded the napkin over her lap. "Your company has unique wares that will liven the play."

"That we do. What kind of pieces will you need?"

VLV

Arlon ran a hand through his hair.

It was a good thing his hairstyle was a messy look or else people would know what he had been up to. He grinned to himself. Ms. Wong was proving to be a great distraction for such a slow day. And what luck that Alen was gone. His office had been the perfect place for a tryst. There was just one loose end he had to clear up. He knocked on the door, waiting for security to open up.

"Arlon. What brings you here?"

"Just need a section of footage deleted."

"Again?" The security shook his head. "Can't you have trysts in a hotel like normal people do?"

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Kind of filler-bridge chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

VLV

VLV

VLV

Rosetta was pinning a streamer to the curtains when the door opened.

"I've been waiting forever," Rosetta pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry." Sora caught her breath as she kicked off her shoes. "Leon tried getting into my pants."

Rosetta gave her a flat look. She said she'd help decorate the loft, not practically do it alone. She looked over Sora, seeing the ruffled hair and the lack of lipstick. Sora took off her scarf. Rosetta shook her head. There was discoloration on her neck undoubtedly from a hickey forming.

"You could have just walked out of the office."

"He was being very persuasive." She grabbed a couple of balloons. "But I endured."

"Right..."

Rosetta looked at the large square present propped on the coffee table. It was flat, making her think it was either a photo or painting. There was a huge bow on it and a note with Leon's name on it with a ridiculous amount of hearts. Rose petals were scattered along the table and in other places.

"You love him."

Sora taped the balloons. "I do."

"Does he know?"

"Maybe."

"You still haven't told him?"

Sora grabbed some more silver balloons. "He hasn't told _me_ yet." She bunched the ends together to make a flower and then taped it on the wall. "Why should I be the first one to say it?"

Rosetta crossed her arms. "Or the quickest way to lose each other."

"What?"

"Look, I've never dated so I know I'm the least qualified person to be giving advice." Rosetta twisted two streamers. "But I know that my parents didn't make it because of a lack of communication. My mom would get upset. My dad would refuse to be the one to apologize. My dad would sulk, my mom would sulk back. It was like that constantly until it spiraled into a divorce."

"We do talk."

"I'm not saying you guys are doing bad." She taped the streamer end. "I just don't want you two to fall into the trap my parents did. You know what I mean?"

"...We didn't marry out of love. It was more for companionship." Pause. "It's enough, I think, for me to just feel this way about him. It's more than we had initially planned."

"Is it?"

Sora looked at the clock. "Shoot. We need to get ready."

"...Alright."

VLV

" _Please put on center table."_

"Qui, Madame Oswald."

Sora wrung her white gloved hands. She had brought a couple of photos and flowers for the party at the country club. She hoped Leon didn't think it was too forward of her to do. But the idea wouldn't leave her once it came into her mind. She looked at the ornate clock on the wall. Leon would be coming soon.

"Your French is getting better."

Sora smiled at Pamela. The decor of the place was silver, white, and blue. Pamela went with the silver theme, choosing a dress that was lighter than her hair. Sora had gone with a white dress with blue embroidered flowers with matching gloves. Her hair was bullied into soft curls and pinned so that one shoulder was left exposed, leaving the other with a small waterfall curls. She was grateful for Rosetta's help with the flat iron.

"You look nice."

Pamela sniffed. "I suppose you do as well."

They shared a grin.

"When's the birthday boy supposed to be here?"

"Very soon. Like five minutes. His co-workers have started coming in."

"Yes, I saw Mr. Rohmer and Noir around." Pamela looked about. "Charlotte and Julie must be in the powder room."

"Yeah..."

 _"Yes,"_ Pamela stressed. "Yeah is for the common people."

Sora rolled her eyes.

"That too."

"Leon's car is pulling up!" Rosetta came over quickly.

"Ok," Sora turned to the door. Her heart was hammering. "Everyone get into place and -"

The door opened. Leon came through. She felt her eyes glued to him. He was wearing a suit like he did for work, but the navy blue scheme just brought more attention to him than normal. Kami. Why did he make her so flustered so fast?

"Surprise!"

Sora had blurted that out with her hands going up into the air, unable to contain all of the energy inside. The room was quiet for a couple of seconds and then murmuring filled the place. Rosetta was face palming while Pamela cleared her throat.

"He already knew about the party," Pamela half whispered.

Shoot. Rosetta did tell her they celebrated it every year. She quickly put her hands down. She could feel her face burning in embarrassment. Leon looked over at her. He looked very amused but something else was there too. That something else made her embarrassment ebb. She walked closer to the doorway, looked up into his face and then pulled on his tie. Leon's eyes widened as she placed a sloppy kiss on his lips and then she let go of his tie.

"Happy birthday."

She started to walk off, but he pulled her back for a proper kiss. A few people whistled and clapped. He broke it off but she kept her hands on his chest. Someone was taking a photo. She had a goofy smile she couldn't get rid of. His grey eyes were bright and the corners of his mouth were lifted just enough to make a smile.

He was happy. That made her happy.

"I need to greet people."

"Oh, right."

She made to step away, but he merely put her arm through his.

"Together."

And that made her _stupid_ happy.

VLV

May watched as the couple made their rounds around the room.

Leon said something to which the redhead stuck out her hand and shook the older man's with gusto. May rolled her eyes. She was hardly a refined lady. May tipped the glass back. She doubted she went to high school let alone finishing school. How Leon got taken in by such a ditz was her guess. She was childish at best, unrefined at worst.

They walked on. May made a face.

The way she walked was just so...revolting.

"Don't approve of the lady?"

May schooled her face. "You do?"

Arlon looked over at them, squinting his eyes. Then it clicked. She was the feisty redhead at the club.

"She's pretty enough."

"Why did I ask you?" May would have rolled her eyes if it wasn't unrefined. "A good ass is all you need."

"Yours is just fine."

May grinned into her glass as Arlon ran a hand along her rear. "We're at a party."

"Didn't think you had scruples."

She leaned back, rubbing against him. He let out a long breath.

"Neither do you."

"I believe you have yet to tour the country club."

"I haven't," May agreed.

Arlon gestured towards the hallway. May walked in front, making sure to swing her hips.

He loved being a tour guide.

VLV

Dinner went smoothly.

The quail was well braised and the steaks were a hearty meal. Sora had eaten her steak with as much gusto as she could without being too rude. She hadn't eaten anything for lunch thanks to a certain somebody keeping her in his office for much longer than she had time for. Leon had a piece of her steak to try but had the quail. Live music filled the room. People were having drinks and laughing. A few couples went out onto the dance floor.

Someone was talking to Leon and the others, but by the hand stroking her knee she took it Leon was only pretending to listen. She lifted her cup to hide her grin. She could guess what Leon wanted and it most definitely didn't involve talking. Though she did tend to be chatty during sex if she had a couple of drinks. A new song started. She turned to Leon with a wide smile on. His hand paused in its stroking.

"I love this song."

He looked at her and then the dance floor. It wasn't too crowded.

He excused them from the table, taking her hand. Light violins and trumpets played the instrumental version of Frank Sinatra's song, _Come Fly with Me_. He swayed them in place before twirling her out and then back to him. She started humming along with the band before she couldn't hold the words in anymore.

"Come fly with me," Sora lightly sang, "let's fly, let's fly away..."

They traveled a short distance, he portraying good leading skills and she following nicely, turning with him without stumbling into the transition. He turned her around, making her back lean against his chest.

"When I get you up there," she picked up where she last left off, "I'll be holding y-ou so near..."

He twirled her around, bringing them face to face.

"You may hear angels tear..." she put her head on his chest, "'cause we're together..."

She felt his arm go around her waist. She closed her eyes for a moment as she blindly followed his lead. Her eyes opened when the trumpets blared. He pushed her away and then pulled her close again, smoothly making them go in circles. Her smile grew and then she laughed as he dipped her. He pulled her swiftly back up and then they traveled around the edge of the dance floor.

By the patio glass doors, Alen lit his cigarette.

"They look happy."

He eyed the blonde next to him and shrugged. "If it lasts is another question."

Layla quirked her brow but said nothing. She pulled out a long box and gave it to Alen.

"Put this on the presents table."

"You're not staying?"

Layla looked at her watch. "I have a meeting with Cathy."

Alen harrumphed. "We'll have to propose your proposition another day then."

"You don't need me there." She turned away from the scene. "We trust you to handle it."

She walked into the night.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	30. Chapter 30

VLV

VLV

VLV

On the other end of the room, Rosetta was standing with Sayaka.

"They're still dancing."

Rosetta blinked in surprise. "Leon hardly dances at social events."

Sayaka smiled. "He's sweet on her, isn't he?" When she first met Leon she had to admit to being intimidated. "I did not think he could be like this."

"Why aren't you and your husband dancing?"

The timid woman blushed. "Akito doesn't know how to dance."

"This is just for fun. You two should try it out."

"But I -"

"Sayaka-kun."

Her back straightened as her husband addressed her. She turned around, not having heard his approach.

"Ah, yes Akito-kun?"

His face was a little red. "W-would you like to dance?"

"Nani?"

"It's just seeing Leon-san and Sora-san out there enjoying themselves...it made me want to ask you."

She turned to Rosetta for guidance. Rosetta grinned.

"Don't let me stop you two."

Sayaka took Akito's hand with a blush.

Rosetta widely grinned as the couple fumbled to get in sync. Sora had spotted their struggling and brought Leon over to them. She showed them where the hands should be and then Sora put her hands along Sayaka to straighten her back. Then she went behind Akito to do the same. Sora pushed Akito forward, lightly tapping his foot.

The couple tentatively moved.

Sora grabbed Leon to demonstrate again. They moved slowly, exaggerating their steps. The new dancers staggered along. Rosetta saw Leon turn his head towards Akito, taking an exaggerated step in. Akito repeated the action, making Sayaka take a step back. A moment more and their dancing started to get smoother now that Akito was actually leading.

The couple ventured to move around a bit.

Rosetta saw Sora smile and kiss Leon's cheek. An idea came to her then. Sora was a fan of Sinatra. She grinned. She knew just what song to suggest for the band to play.

" _Excuse me_!"

VLV

Sora waited patiently for the song to end.

A young woman had asked to dance with Leon and Sora had agreed to it. She sipped her drink as she watched them, nearly snickering when the woman stepped on Leon's toes. The couple turned, letting Sora see the look he shot her. He wanted her to cut in. It wasn't even halfway through the song.

She merely chewed on the pineapple that came with her drink.

He gave her a deadpanned look.

"Would you care to dance?"

She looked away from Leon to the man on her left. She didn't hide the scowl completely judging by his chuckle.

"What are you doing here?"

Arlon leaned against the table. "I work in your husband's company."

"...You knew who I was yet you still -"

"I didn't know at the club. Honest."

She eyed his rumpled clothing. "I'll pass. Thanks."

"Isn't it good manners to accept?"

"I'm resting my feet," she coolly replied. "Isn't it bad manners to force a tired gal to dance?"

"Touche."

To Sora's surprise, he up and left. Then Pamela leaned in the same spot Arlon had.

"He chases, but doesn't force."

"More bark than bite?"

Pamela shrugged. "Something like that."

"Pamela...were you two -"

"We saw each other for a short period." Pamela sipped from her martini glass. "Then I realized I preferred Dio and broke it off."

"You've got all sorts of secrets."

Pamela smirked. "Need to stay interesting." She looked at the dance floor and then straightened up. "Looks like you're needed."

"Huh?"

"Leon's coming over."

Sora rolled her eyes. "The song isn't even done."

Pamela walked off. Leon came up with a flat look.

"You didn't help me."

She swirled her glass before finishing it off. "I can't hog the birthday boy. Besides," she got up, smoothing his tie, "you're mine for the rest of the night."

He leaned down for a kiss, but she evaded it. She pulled on his hand, leading them back to the dance floor.

"We can leave now."

She smirked. "A little eager are we?" She put her hands on his shoulders. "One more dance and you have to open a few presents."

"People won't watch me do that."

"I will," they swayed in place, "and Rosetta, Pamela, and probably Sayaka and Akito."

The song ended, shortly followed by a new one.

The trumpets started out low. Some cymbals lightly clapped together. A man started singing in French. Sora tilted her head. The song sounded really familiar. Leon listened to the lyrics idly as they slow danced. He wondered if she could understand what the singer was saying.

The trumpets lifted up, blaring in a back and forth beat. Sora's eyes widened as it clicked. The singer danced on the platform a little before grabbing the mic out of its stand. The trumpets blared a long note.

"I love you baby!" The singer loudly sang in English.

The man switched back to French, but Sora's head was playing the English version.

 _And if it's quite alright I need you baby_

Leon twirled her around in a couple of consecutive spins.

 _To warm the lonely nights I love you ba-by_

She took in a sharp breath as she was face to face with Leon. The night after their wedding, when he whispered in her ear in French as they made love...it had sounded like that last part in the song just now. Her heart rate picked up. She felt her lungs tighten the longer they danced.

 _Trust in me when I say..._

"I need some air."

She disconnected from him without getting an answer. She quickly maneuvered herself to the outside patio, hearing the song follow her like restless puppies. She kicked off her heels and ran across the grass.

 _Let me love you ba-by, let me love you..._

VLV

Sora slowed down as the cold air hurt her lungs.

What the hell was wrong with her? She should be glad that he had said 'The Words' first...but he said them in French, knowing she wouldn't understand. So that really didn't count, did it? And what the hell was he doing telling her such a thing when they weren't actually a love couple? It would change things. They wouldn't be able to just go about their lives like they had been, neither disappointed nor surprised when something did or didn't happen. They couldn't just be together anymore. There would be certain expectations from each other. Responsibilities. Vulnerabilities...A true chance at happiness.

Tears started streaming down.

Why were they such a mess?

VLV

Having been abandoned on the dance floor, Leon had no other choice.

He went over to the presents table. As expected, no one was watching him, being either too drunk or not really interested in what he was doing. He ran his finger along the photos in the center. It was him at various stages of his life, with Sophie in some and his parents in others. Rosetta had probably helped her get the photos. He opened a couple of presents containing tie clips, cuff links and some other generic items.

Nice, but impersonal.

A small, rectangular box sat on the side. He picked it up, undoing the bow. He pulled out a silver watch. It must have cost a lot. He squinted at the face. There was a photo. He lifted it up into the light, his eyes widening. It was a kid sized him holding his baby sister. He felt his heart clench. How did Sora get a hold of this? He grabbed the card inside, flipping it to read the note.

He let go of it numbly.

It wasn't from Sora.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	31. Chapter 31

AN: I uploaded three chapters, just heads up.

VLV

VLV

VLV

By the time Sora got a hold of herself, she was terribly cold.

She shivered as she rubbed her arms. She could hear her teeth clattering against each other as she walked back. There was someone outside by her shoes, smoking. Her feet paused, recognizing Leon then continued on. She stopped in front of him. His face was neutral. But she knew he didn't smoke for pleasure.

"S-Sorry." She shuddered as a breeze came by. "F-For ditching y-you."

He looked at her. He kept his cigarette in his mouth as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. She slipped it on gratefully, soaking in his residual body heat. She cutely sneezed. Her legs were still cold. She went to sit on the stone bench. She tucked her legs under the jacket, leaving only her painted toes sticking out. He watched her silently before coming over to sit next to her.

"You were crying." She lifted a hand up to her face, but didn't feel anymore tears. He let out a puff of smoke. "Your eye make up ran a little," he answered her wordless question.

She buried half her face under the jacket.

"Waterproof my ass."

His mouth quirked a little but then it went back to neutral. He finished his cigarette, crushing it in the ashtray stand by the bench. Then he pulled out the silver watch for her to see. She looked at it, her eyes watering when she saw the two siblings.

"Who gave you that?"

"Layla."

Her breath hitched. It was a good gift. Sentimental. But still tasteful. She looked away from it, feeling her lungs constrict. She couldn't ask him to get rid of it. She wouldn't. It was a photo of him and his beloved sister. Even so, she...

There was a clatter. She looked over to see the watch on the ground.

"Leon?"

He smashed it with his shoe, not looking away from her. She stared at him wide eyed, feeling her heart in her throat. Then they lunged for each other. His jacket fell to the ground as she grabbed his face. His arms tightly held her as they kissed feverishly. Her tongue fumbled against his before she found him again. It was sloppy and wet but charged with emotions.

"We're going home."

She rubbed her nose against his. "Ok."

VLV

The walk to the elevator of their loft had been harder than the car drive.

The chauffeur had kept his eyes forward during the entire time, not even when clothing started to loosen and fall to the bottom of the car floor. They had left with Sora without shoes, tights and the top of her dress completely down, revealing her lacy black strapless bra. Leon had no shirt, but still with his tie. It was at least late when they entered the complex.

In the elevator, he had her pinned against the wall, grinding between her legs.

She rubbed back against him, feeling him more than ready. She tugged his tie. His head came down for them to kiss. Their stop came. They kept against the wall, not having the willpower to pull away.

"Leon," she mewled as his mouth scoured down her collarbone. "We need to get off now."

The doors closed. He lowly growled, pulling her away from the wall. He pushed the doors open and practically dragged her out into the hallway. She dashed down the hallway towards their door. He grabbed her from behind, his hand slipping under her bra. She arched into his caress, leaning her head back to kiss him awkwardly.

His other hand nearly dropped the key. Her hand came up to his to help steady him, guiding him to the keyhole.

"Thank you."

She turned around to jump on him. "Show me how grateful."

They kissed against the door frame before slipping inside. He stumbled, making her sit on the small table by the door. The glass vase crashed to the floor, but he didn't pull away from her mouth. She loosened his pants before throwing her weight forward. His pants made him fall to the ground with a grunt. She sat on his stomach, working herself out of the dress. His eyes darkened in desire. She found herself flipped onto her back. He tugged her lacy boy shorts off.

She arched sharply as his fingers entered.

"Ah!"

He watched as she writhed beneath him. He went slowly. They had an entire night after all and many spots around the loft to cover before it ended. He looked up, his eyes following the rose petals.

The couch looked like a good next spot.

* * *

The springs sounded out as Leon thrusted.

His petite wife continued to bite his shoulder. If they weren't at home he would have thought she was trying to muffle her moans. But he knew her. She liked to bite and he liked it when she did. He took a lesson from her and rolled his hips. She moaned loudly, causing her to release his shoulder as her back arched.

"Uhh..."

She dug her nails into his lower back. He throatily chuckled. And to think she had initially contested him being on top. Then again...He sat back on his knees, making her shift her grip to his shoulders. He lifted her up and down, plunging into her at a new angle.

 _"Kami."_

She got her feet onto the armrest, digging her heels in as she lifted herself up and then let gravity bring her down. Her actions forced him to lean back against the armrest, making it easier for her to lift herself up. He kept his hands around her hips. He grunted as he changed the pace. He needed her to go faster. He buried his face against her neck as she followed the new pace.

" _Dieu..._ "

"Yes," she panted, her fingers digging into his hair as the coil tightened deliciously. "Yes yes...!"

He sucked her neck greedily.

"Leon," she breathed hard, "Leon, _please."_

He pushed her against the back of the couch, thrusting hard. His eyes widened at the ferocity of his action, not having been so rough with her before. But he hadn't gotten so deep before either. He lowly groaned, lifting his head from her neck. Her eyes were tightly closed and her teeth was digging into her bottom lip so hard he was afraid she was going to draw blood.

"Sora," he rasped out, "I didn't mean to - "

"Again," she whispered.

"What?"

She lifted a hand up to his mouth, running her forefinger along his lips.

"Do that again, lover."

He thrusted hard.

"Uhh...!" She bit her lip harder, nearly bruising her bottom lip as he kept up with the new thrust. "Leon..!"

He covered her mouth with his. His tongue soothed the abused bottom lip before tangling with her tongue. She kissed back as hard as he was thrusting. Both of their lips were going to be incredibly swollen after this but she didn't care.

Her nails dug into his scalp.

* * *

He angled his mouth more, bringing out a mewl from her.

She ran her foot along his leg. The sheet shifted as they got closer to each other. Dawn was close. Their little nap had been much needed and anticipated by Sora. She had placed sheets and pillows around the loft so they could rest wherever they were. She was grateful their hallway had a long rug on it or else it would have been a cold place to nap. He had a very specific spot along the hallway wall that he had wanted to take her. After that, they had slid down and napped.

"Mmm..."

She felt him rubbing against her. Kami, she was going to be feeling super sore tomorrow. She pulled away from him.

"Different spot, remember?"

They couldn't have sex twice in the same spot. It was the only rule for tonight. He sighed and then looked at the doors up ahead. There was the bedroom and the bathroom. Was he feeling traditional for this time or looking for something else? He looked at her sleepy eyes. The shower would wake them up but he wasn't certain he had enough energy to be able to hold them up in such a slippery location.

He got up, helping her stand. She leaned against him as he walked them to the bedroom. There were petals on the sheets. They fell on the bed with a sigh. He wasn't certain they had enough energy for one more time.

"Can we rest for a sec?"

"Alright."

She yawned, putting her head against his shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine. You?"

"...Fine." Her eyes drooped and another yawn overcame her. "I'm actually tired." She closed her eyes. "How the hell do people do it all night?"

"I think it's only an expression."

"So you -"

"I'm not certain how much longer I can stay awake."

She giggled against his shoulder. "Even the Great Leon Oswald has his limits." She put her hand on his chest, running her fingers through his short chest hair. "I'm about to fall into a coma."

"Please don't."

"I thought you'd like me quieter."

"It would mean less headaches," came his dry response, "but not the point in which I married you."

"Why did you? This second time, I mean."

"..."

"Never mind." She turned her face into his shoulder. "Forget I asked."

"It's simple," he muttered, "but almost childish to say."

"Tell me."

"Because...you belong with me."

She turned to look at him. He lifted his hand to her cheek, lightly brushing it.

"Leon..." she closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against his hand, "I can't even imagine being with anyone else."

"Sora..."

She felt him kiss her. She put her hand around his. He broke off the kiss. She kept her eyes closed, still feeling the lingering sensation of his lips against hers.

"I love you," she murmured.

She opened her eyes. His eyes were closed. She softly chuckled. Of course he would be asleep when she finally had the nerve to tell him. She sighed, putting her head back on his shoulder to sleep. Tomorrow was a half day for Leon, thankfully. Maybe they could have lunch somewhere with Pamela and Dio.

She started to snore. He cracked an eye open, looking at her.

He kissed her forehead before putting his chin on the top of her head.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	32. Chapter 32

VLV

VLV

VLV

Sora felt the bed dip before he put his face against her neck.

"Time to get up."

She groaned, grabbing his pillow and putting it over her face. "I'm tired."

"So am I," he kissed collarbone.

"You weren't the one getting thrusted into all night," she quipped. "Doubt I can stand up let alone walk."

"You don't think I'm sore?"

She moved the pillow away from her face. "Leon Jr got more excitement than he can handle?"

He gave her a dead panned look before putting the pillow back on her face. She giggled from the action, pushing it away. He kissed her softly, making her arms go around his neck. She pulled away. She looked at his dressed form with a light frown.

"You went to work already?"

"Yes, deep sleeper."

He kissed her again. She scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm hungry." He moved away to let her sit up but her arms stayed around his neck. He quirked a brow, earning him a hopeful smile. "Carry me?"

He fake sighed but picked her up, sheet included.

* * *

The wrapping paper fell from Leon's hands.

Sora helped herself to the lunch takeout Leon brought home. She brought her plate over to the couch, making sure the sheet wasn't caught in anything. He had waited until she was awake to open his present sitting on the coffee table from last night. He was just staring at it. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"Where did you get this?"

She chewed on her pickle. "The university. Apparently Sophie's painting had been showcased for a while and when they heard of...what happened, the professor reached out to me."

He lightly touched the painting. It was an impressionistic image of their old house in autumn. The red and gold leaves fluttered down the trees along an endless street. Their white house was pristine and crisp like snow amidst all the color. They had only been there as children. Once their grandfather's company grew, their family moved to Paris so that his father could better aid him.

"I had brought it along as a wedding present to end our trip," she softly said, "but then figured it would be better for your birthday."

"You know what this is?"

"Old roomie, remember?" She smiled. "She spent forever trying to get the right shades of red." She stood up with a grunt. Kami. She was really feeling it now. "I left a hook on the wall over there, but you can move it if you don't like -"

"It's fine." He walked over to the empty wall by the window and hung the painting. He leveled it by eye and then stood back. "Thank you."

She walked over to him. "No problem."

"No..." he murmured. He turned to face her, his eyes colored with emotion, "don't brush this off as nothing."

"I wasn't trying to."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Sora."

She looked up into his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I think..." He cupped her face. "I _know_ that I have fal-"

His cell phone sounded out. His brows furrowed. He was going to go through with this first.

"Shouldn't you get that?"

His hand fell away from her. "Yes."

He smoothly walked over to the coffee table and answered his phone curtly. She stayed standing there, looking at the painting. He sighed behind her as he ended the call.

"You gotta go back?"

"Yes." He rubbed her arms from behind. "We'll have dinner instead."

"Sure."

He kissed her cheek and then gathered his coat and wallet. The door closed. She put a hand over her beating heart. It sounded like he had been about to say it again, but in English. It made her nervous. It filled her with excited butterflies. Her eyes were wet. But she'd been here before. She wanted to believe in this, in them, but it made her anxious. She looked back at the painting. She rubbed the wedding ring around her finger. Tears went down her face as she smiled. She was always betting on dreams.

She wasn't about to stop now.

She wiped her eyes and went into their bedroom. She went into the closet to dig around in the back where she had hidden Sarah's packages. There were two of them, one with her outfit and the other with his. It came in a couple of days ago, her new friend having heard of the honeymoon and sending the costumes through expedited mail. It must have cost a lot. When they went back to Cape Mary she'll pay back the shipping cost.

She opened the top package, pushing past the tissue paper to the satin material.

It was going to happen tonight, but she knew she needed some training first. She carried the packages out of the closet and dropped them on the bed. Her eyes darted to the time. Shoot. She really did sleep half the day away. But no matter. She dialed and waited.

"Hey Pamela. Do you have Sayaka's number?"

VLV

VLV

VLV


	33. Chapter 33

VLV

VLV

VLV

Leon stood in the doorway of their loft.

Sora was sitting on the carpet with her legs tucked under her in a layered pink kimono, her hair elaborately done up with something dangling from her hair pins. He closed the door, looked at the loft number to make sure he had his place, and then opened it again. Her painted red lips were twisted to the side in slight annoyance.

"What," he walked into the living room, peering at all the pillows on the carpet, "is this?"

The furniture had been rearranged, Sora having pushed the couch in the back so there was this large square of empty space. There was a lifted tray and small table in front of a sitting cushion. His eyes drifted back to his wife. The outer kimono was a gradient starting from cream to a dark blush color. Little white flowers bloomed along her long sleeves and the left side of her chest. The top opening of the kimono was very open, barely hanging onto her shoulders. He could now tell that little crystal pink flowers and white birds hung from her hair pins. The more he looked her over, the better she felt about him coming out and then back into their place.

She smiled at him. "Ohayou, Oswald-san."

She gestured towards the empty cushion. He quirked a brow but sat down like her.

"Why the formalities?"

"It is our first meeting, Oswald-san. Are you thirsty?"

"I suppose."

She wanted to smile wider, but kept the demur facade. Sayaka had trained her the rest of the afternoon and evening on the tea ceremony. It was a gamble whether her friend knew it or not, but she was directly from the motherland as well as a prim and traditional Japanese woman. Maybe her grandmother knew the ceremony to teach her, but Sora doubted she had time to fly out to Japan and then come back in time.

So Sayaka was her best choice.

She opened up a wooden box on the bamboo mat, measured out the powder for green tea into the bowl, and then poured the hot water. He watched her carefully put the little black teapot down and then pick up a bamboo whisk. The other tools were made out of bamboo as well. She whisked the mixture up while he looked.

"Is today a Japanese holiday?"

She didn't look away from her task. "I have left a more comfortable outfit for you in the changing room."

He looked over at the doorway with a curtain. "Our bedroom?"

She paused in whisking. "How forward of you, Oswald-san." She smiled coyly at him. "A flower does not bloom for just anyone."

He sat back on his feet. She 'bloomed' for him before. Several times. He lightly shook his head with a small smile.

"You're role playing."

She made a non-committal sound. "I recommend changing before the tea gets cold."

"I did not say I'd join you."

"Then more tea for me," she tittered behind a delicate hand.

He crossed his arms, staying put. She truly didn't expect him to role play, did she? He wouldn't know where to _begin,_ let alone act. She was his wife, yet this was supposed to be his first time visiting her. How did he come to set up a meeting with a geisha? What sort of man was his character that he would be in the red light district?

He idly watched as she poured the contents of the frothy tea into a lacquered teacup. It was painted with bright orange koi fish and a couple of lily pads. She gently lifted the cup with both hands, taking a mindful sip. He was no longer watching with half a mind. She looked...graceful. He had not seen her like this before.

"...I will need assistance dressing."

Her lashes fluttered as she looked up at him. "Of course, Oswald-san," she demurred with a light purr.

He felt the shiver go down his back. Perhaps this wouldn't be too strange. She stood up in a fluid motion. He blinked as she took a step. The bottom of the kimono opened up easily to mid thigh, revealing a ruffled creamy underskirt. Her legs were bare but little cream ankle socks were on her feet. He didn't know why, but it just made him look at her legs more. He stood up and followed her into the bedroom. She held the curtain aside as he walked by her. He inhaled her perfume.

Jasmine.

"Oswald-san."

He came over to the bed. He shrugged out of his jacket. She came up to take it and hung it. They continued this way until he was in his boxers. She grabbed the white under robe, helping him in it. He watched as she worked around him, tying the strings and smoothing the collar down.

"Have you been here before, Oswald-san?"

He shrugged into the outer robe, a dark olive color with thin white hexagons on it.

"First time to this establishment," he coolly intoned.

"Well," she came in front of him with a sash, "we take good care of our guests."

She leaned in to wrap it around his waist, but he took it from her without batting an eye. She looked up at him in a silent question, but his face was emotionless as he wrapped it around himself. She pushed his hands aside to tie it off. He didn't change his expression. She bowed her head down to cover her grin. He was going for a stoic, aloof character. Kami. Was it wrong for her to be turned on by the prospect of breaking that mask?

She tightened the knot more than it should have been. He grunted a little, staring at the top of her head. She must have known he was looking at her for she looked up. A glimmer of mischief colored her eyes, otherwise, she was the picture of innocence.

"Is that too tight, Oswald-san?"

Her sweet tone nearly made him break character. Her little routine was going to be hard to withstand, he would easily admit to it. But he would not be the one to submit. Oh no. He was in this for the long haul.

"No."

She turned around to lead him out. Discretely, he loosened the knot.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: And so it begins... XD


	34. Chapter 34

VLV

VLV

VLV

Leon watched as she brought food over from the kitchen.

Steamed shrimp and vegetables were dressed with a light sauce accompanied by a bowl of white rice, miso soup, and some green lump in the corner of the square tray. He prodded the green thing with a chopstick. There was a little indent where he had poked it.

"Mochi will be for dessert."

He nodded his head and smoothly picked up the soup bowl. She did as well, lightly blowing over the bowl first before grabbing her soup spoon. He watched her delicately sip the broth. His Sora typically slurped things. It was so strange to see her like this, but also a pleasant surprise.

"You did not give a name."

She brought the soup spoon down from her lips. "Sakura-san."

He quirked a brow. She smiled back.

"Fine." Pause. "And my name -"

"I make it a point to know my guest's name," she gently cut in. "It would be terribly rude to not know."

He put the bowl down. "You address me by surname, but give me your first 'name.' "

"Yes. And you may use it."

"You assumed I would not like you using my first name."

"Did I assume incorrectly?"

He bit into a shrimp. It was tender and warm. People tended to overcook seafood.

"Is the food to your liking?"

"The sauce is salty."

She gripped her chopsticks a little tightly without losing her smile.

"I recommend eating it with the rice."

"If it was meant to be with the rice, it would have came on top of it."

"A challenging pallet, I see."

Without missing a beat, he curtly replied, "Still learning to cook, Sakura-san?"

"Yet you are still eating, Oswald-san."

He slightly shrugged. "I do not waste food."

Boldly, she reached over to pat his hand. "It is trying times everywhere."

He looked up into her smiling face, not missing the challenge in her eyes. His eyes drifted downwards. Her open kimono just barely held her breasts in. She smoothly sat back and ate as if she had not moved.

"You would know better than I," he coolly clipped, _"courtesan."_

Her cleavage move backfired. She primly tilted her chin up.

"Foreigners," she lightly tittered behind her hand, "They always reveal their misunderstandings."

He narrowed his eyes. "I am not ignorant."

"Of course not," she poured him more tea. "There is just more you need to learn."

VLV

She had cleared their plates. He shifted, finding that his feet were asleep.

He stilled as she walked back into the area. But instead of sitting on the cushion she went over to the pile of pillows. She kneeled on the carpet, looking at him expectantly. He got up slowly. His legs were definitely asleep. She blinked when he nearly tripped on his feet. Her head turned to the side, trying to smother her amusement. He came down just as slowly as he stood up.

"Lay down, Oswald-san."

He looked at her without blinking. She smiled reassurringly. He followed along, half laying on the pillows. She lightly tutted, petting his hair. He grabbed her hand, stilling her.

"Relax," she softly murmured. "Rest." She slipped her hand out of his hold, resuming her petting. "You are in a safe place."

He lightly frowned. "From what danger?"

"Shh," she lightly scratched his scalp. "Do not think of anything outside of this place."

Her other hand slipped inside his sleeve. Her fingers ran up and down the sensitive side of his forearm. It was surprisingly relaxing. But would his character put up with her shushing him let alone touching him? He sighed to himself. He didn't think so. At least, not yet.

The spell broke as he sat up. "Enough of this foolishness."

"It is not foolishness."

"All of this frivolous nonsense," he looked at her with a glare, "only to open your legs in the end...How is this not a game?"

Her smile was replaced with a stony look. "We are artistans, not prostitutes."

"Changing words do not hide what you are."

"Then what are you," she hotly retorted, "if you think I am a whore?"

"I was not the one that paid for your _services."_

"But _you_ are the one that came to _me."_ She put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

He opened his mouth to reply and then closed it.

"I do not know."

She blinked at that. Was he telling her he needed ideas or was this part of his character's answer? Man. That was confusing. She laid a tentative hand on his shoulder, still in character. They should have came up with a signal to end this. But this was most definitely not a good place to pause. She was a little riled up over his character's comments about her character's profession.

"Do you want more tea?"

He slightly inclined his head. Ok, that was something she could do while he thought it out. She poured more water into his cup and then brought it over. He took it silently, sipping from it as she watched. She took it back from him and placed it on the tea tray.

"You could have left," he murmured.

"I could have slapped you for impertinence," she smoothly clipped. She gave him a small smile. "You need a listening ear."

She lightly pushed his shoulder. He laid back down. Her fingers found his forearm and restarted their calming caress. He owed her an explanation for having insulted her like that. She leaned against the pillows with him, just caressing his arm.

"I have no family. Nor lovers."

"How terrible," she softly mourned.

"As part of the Legion, I have sworn to do my duty. Let nothing else impede me."

Her fingers paused. "Are you not from France?"

"I train the foreign legion."

"Ah." She continued caressing his arm. "Leaves no time to find someone."

"I need no one."

"Pardon, Oswald-san," she lightly smiled, "but one friend thinks otherwise. Why else would we be in this situation?"

He was silent for a while. Then, he sat up.

"Oswald-san?"

"I have training tomorrow."

He stood up, fixing his robe. He made to move but then paused. She stood up with him, waiting to see what he'd do.

"Perhaps tomorrow evening you can show me an improvement in your cooking."

"If it pleases me to do so."

He nodded his head and then went to the bedroom to change.

VLV

The makeup had been harder to remove than Sora thought it would take.

She sighed as she slipped under the covers. Almost immediately, his arm went around her waist. He pulled her to him, putting his chin on top of her head.

"I apologize about the uncomfortable moment."

"You mean the whore comment?" she dryly murmured. "Save it for Sakura." She turned around, nuzzling his neck. "We probably should have a safe word in case things get out of hand though."

He chuckled. "Is Sakura planning to tie Oswald-san up?"

"Maybe," she playfully giggled. "But that's not what I meant. Like tonight, there was a moment where I didn't know if you were asking me for help or if it was something your character was saying."

"Hm. Sort of like a 'pause' word rather than a safe word."

"Exactly." She shifted a little, catching his leg in between hers. "How about 'kitties'? That's not something either of our characters would say."

"What's wrong with the word 'pause'?"

"...Nothing, I guess. Just not really creative."

His hand slipped under her shorts waistband, pulling her flush against his thigh. She groaned a little as he rubbed between her legs, one because of the friction and two, she was still sore from last night.

"Stop that." She pinched his arm hard. "We're not having sex until Sakura and Oswald-san do."

"What?"

"It'll make the tension so much better. Trust me."

"Who knows when that would be," he muttered under his breath.

With the way things were going, it could very well be months before he could have sex with his wife. Even a year, if Oswald-san proved to be a tough nut to crack.

"Daww, no sad face." She kissed his slighty pouty mouth. "We'll just have to role play often."

He sighed but removed his hand from her rear.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Not too bad for a first session. No blood or broken bones. XD


	35. Chapter 35

VLV

VLV

VLV

Rosetta looked at the email he sent her.

He wanted her to file, type, and fax like always, but at the bottom there was a new section labelled 'Research' only for Leon's eyes. She picked up the phone and waited for her cousin to answer.

" _Rosetta."_

"Why am I researching geisha?"

He sighed over the phone. _"Personal reasons."_

"...Are you looking for one?"

 _"I have a persnickety one already,"_ he muttered.

"What?"

 _"Just give me an overview by the end of today."_

He hung up. She looked at the phone with a frown.

"Alrighty then..."

VLV

Sakura calmly poured the tea as Oswald-san stood by the window.

The rain slid down the darkened glass like liquid amber, the coloring attributed to the streetlights reflecting on it. His hands were clasped behind his back as he looked outside. Sakura sipped from her cup. His character was unnaturally quiet tonight. She wasn't completely sure what to expect from him.

He thought over what Rosetta found.

In general, geisha were basically upper class entertainers that trained for years in music, poetry, and dancing. Sometimes they did flirt, but it was not seen as coarse. They also were known to be great listeners. So he could see how comparing her to a mere prostitute a couple of days ago had been an insult. But they were also known to have been bought for pleasure quarters, thereby prohibiting them from selling sex outside of the quarters. Which would suggest that there _was_ sex involved if they had to be forbidden from selling to the outside.

In short, there were different type of geisha. Which type Sakura was, he wasn't completely certain. Nor could he be sure he had enough information, let alone how accurate it was. He wondered yet again if the research only made him more confused.

"I cannot continue this."

She paused in drinking. He didn't say 'pause' so she took it he was still in character. He sighed, his stiff shoulders drooping slightly. He did not turn around yet. She wondered if she should get up and go to him.

"I have not been completely honest with you."

"About what, Oswald-san?" She softened her voice to a gentle inquiry. "You actually did not like my curry tonight?" she lightly teased. "That would be a great sin."

"I did have a lover once."

"Mm. I knew you could not have been alone all your life." She patted the cushion next to her. "Have some tea."

He turned around. "Thinking about her today...it made me realize something." He looked straight at her, some heat coming into his eyes. "I crave for that sort of connection again."

She stared at him unblinkingly and then put her cup on the table.

"Kitties."

"What?"

She put a hand to her forehead. "Pause, I mean." She made a 'T' with her hands in a visual 'time out.' "I think you're rushing your character's development."

"I'm rushing?" He crossed his arms. "This is our fourth session."

"Look, I think the lover thing is ok, but not the rest of it."

He gave her a flat look. "I don't criticize your character's lack of interest."

"Well she's a professional doing her job. You can't expect her to be falling at his feet. I mean come on, Oswald-san is still cold. If they got together now, it'll be like screwing a statue."

He stepped up to her. "I'm very warm blooded," he huskily murmured.

"...Kami Leon. Don't look at me like that."

He cradled the back of her head, slanting his mouth over hers. She fisted his robe with a mewl, pulling him closer before shoving against him. Her lips ripped away from his so suddenly he had to blink a few times to understand what was happening.

"Where are you going?"

"We're done for today."

"No, we are not." He fast walked and got in front of her. "We haven't even done 15 minutes."

"Fine," she sighed. "But fix your lines."

"How far am I backtracking?"

"I'll let you decide." She sat back down on the cushion, picking up her tea. "Ready when you are."

"Unpause." He stood back by the window. He stared out through the glass. "Sakura."

"Oswald-san?"

"Does your profession allow you to love?"

"Pause. Seriously?"

He sighed out loud. "This isn't easy for me."

"You think it is for me?" She shook her head. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to rip that robe off of your arrogant ass? But I haven't because I'm staying in character."

"So Sakura _is_ attracted to Oswald-san."

She cleared her throat. "Ignore what I just said."

"But I know it now."

"Fine! Let's move on!"

"Unpause." He stood in front of the window, thinking about what to ask. He immediately scratched that. Oswald-san doesn't ask anyone for anything. "Sakura."

She sipped from her tea cup. "Yes?"

"I have heard you do fan dances."

She blinked at that. She had done fan dances in high school. When did he learn that? He turned around. She gathered herself and dipped her head in acknowledgment.

"I do excellent fan dances."

He assessed her contemplatively. She had said Sakura wanted to disrobe his 'arrogant ass' several times. His eyes glimmered with intent but his face stayed stoic. He walked over to the pile of plush pillows and sat down.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Her hand clenched the edge of her kimono sleeve. Her eyes sparked in indignation, but also arousal before smoothly standing up. He hadn't noticed that before, having been too taken up by her appearance to see the little signs of her emotions. She wanted to take him arrogant and mighty, not open and vulnerable. He tilted his chin haughtily. She pulled out her fans from a thin box. When she saw his haughty demeanor, she flicked them open with a sharp motion. She had music ready on her phone for when they would need it.

The lone flute played as she poised herself, now fully armed.

He sat back as she began. Her steps were measured and dainty, her fingers smooth as she flipped the fans open and closed, throwing them into the air and then twirling around. Her long sleeves spun around her form. She caught the fans, inching her way closer to him. He watched as she rotated the fans in front of her face, her eyes lowered in a demur action, but then she looked up at him, her eyes warm with feeling. He understood then, what exactly she was looking for.

His flower wanted a battle of pleasurable dominance.

The song ended. She stayed posed with her fans open for a moment and then relaxed. Usually people clapped after her performances. He stayed leaning back against the cushions, his face emotionless though his eyes were more lidded than normal.

"Was it to your satisfaction?" she murmured.

"I require another demonstration." He folded his hands onto his chest. "Something more lively."

Her fingers lightly pressed her phone as she played another song. Some stringed instrument quivered in the air. Low drums started to beat. She opened her fans again as she got onto her knees. Her long sleeves lightly brushed the carpet as she lowered her body parallel to the floor and then back up again. His head subconsciously tilted as her back arched and lowered to the ground again. When she felt her heels against her back, she straightened up. His head abruptly followed her, not having realized it had moved.

She got back on her feet, one tanned leg coming out from the kimono at a time. He looked again at the mysterious ruffled layer that peeked out from underneath the cream and pink layers. It reminded him a little of the can can dancers. His eyes narrowed at that. So what time period were they in?

She suddenly threw a fan upwards. It arched towards him. She caught it right in front of his face. His eyes widened a little at the bold move. He followed the fan as fluttered in front of her face. Seeing her coy smile, he realized the time period wasn't all that important. It was what they wanted it to be.

The song ended. She was poised with her back arched as much as she could while standing with her fans fluttering in place. He could hear her breath as her lips were slightly parted to take in air. That one had required more exertion. She was going out of her way to try to impress him. He slowly clapped. She straightened up as she looked at him.

"Satisfied?"

He stood up to stand within an inch of her. "Beyond satisfied." His head lowered a little, making her eyes widen. "I wish to be your only patron."

"Oswald-san, I don't know what to say."

"You can accept." He fingered a lock that had loosened from her elaborate bun. "For only the best is worthy of my time."

"...You flatter me." She stepped away from him to allow her room to bow. "But I cannot accept."

"Is there another offer?"

"There is."

"I will outbid it." He stepped up to her. "You will want for nothing, I assure you."

"Oswald-san...where will I stay?"

"Wherever you wish."

She quirked a brow and then lowered it back down. "You have no stable home, legionaire."

"You are correct," he lightly smirked. "I own a couple of homes."

"Any in Japan?"

"I am in the process of acquiring one."

She nodded her head. "When you bring the deed to that home, we may revisit this."

VLV

VLV

VLV


	36. Chapter 36

VLV

VLV

VLV

When Sora came to the first pow wow, it hadn't been with that many women.

As she stood in the doorway of some fancy hotel dining room, she realized the real test was happening. The whole place was an ivory and gold theme. Gold tasseled curtains, gold borders along the ivory walls, gold and crystal chandelier...she inwardly groaned when she saw the white chairs and table cloths. She was prone to dirtying white things. The maitre d' had begun leading her to her group's table but seeing the woman was falling behind he slowed down.

"Madame?"

She spotted Pamela at a big circular table. Charlotte and Julie delicately sipped from their tea cups with white lacy gloves. Sayaka smiled at Sora, gesturing to the empty seat next to her and on the other side of Pamela. The maitre d' was standing by as a waiter came over and pulled out the chair.

"Merci."

"Madame Oswald," one lady from the other side of the table said a bit nasally, "how nice of you to join us."

Sora blinked at the overly done make up on the woman's face. Not even Anna put that much for her clown costume.

"Thank you, Mrs. -"

Sayaka leaned over a little. "Miss."

Sora's eyes quickly darted to the lady's left hand. Whoops. _"Miss_ Durand."

"Maidel, please." The brunette lightly ruffled her shoulder length hair. "We are all friends here."

"Maidel," Sora smiled, "You can call me Sora."

"So-ra," Maidel tested it out. A couple of women around her put their hands over their mouths. "How quaint."

Sora's smile widened until it was tight. Pamela grabbed her forearm under the table.

"Don't," Pamela murmured under her breath.

Sora's hand fisted hard around her purse. Oh Kami, she wanted to wipe that smirk off of their faces. Her smile went back to a normal one. She turned to their waiter.

"I'll have a bottle of your best wine."

VLV

Pamela shook her head as Sora giggled in the passenger seat.

"Wheeen the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie," she hiccupped a little, "that's amore."

"That's an Italian song," Pamela dryly muttered.

"When you've had too much wine and you wanna-punch-a-bitch, that's a rough da-ay!"

Sayaka leaned forward from the backseat. "Is that really how the song goes?"

"You know," Sora leaned over to Pamela, putting a hand on the wheel, "I thought that's how bitchy you were gonna be. But you're my dear friend."

Pamela shoved Sora's hand off the wheel. "Lucky me."

"Who does Maidel think she is?"

"The next Mrs. Oswald."

Sora frowned at that. "What?"

"You know how I said Leon had admirers?"

"Oh damn. Please tell me he didn't get with her."

"I don't think so but only Leon would know that."

"She's so freaking annoying," Sora whined, "and then her stupid rich groupies..."

"She made fun of my name too the first time," Sayaka murmured.

Sora hummed at that. "Pamela was a bitch to you too though." She turned back to her. "Why were you a bitch to Sayaka?"

"That's in the past."

"For you maybe, but what about Sayaka?"

Pamela looked up into the rear view mirror, making eye contact with Sayaka for a second before the Japanese woman looked away. Her timidness had initially rubbed her the wrong way. For someone that was used to being a strong pillar, running into someone so mousy was like petting a cat in the wrong direction.

In truth, she didn't quite know why she stopped being so cold to her now. She was giving Sayaka a ride for crying out loud. She looked over at Sora for a moment and then chuckled under her breath. Sora had been the glue. She didn't know why or how, but it was because of her.

"I'm sorry."

Sayaka raised her head up. "Ah, no. There's no need to -"

"Just accept it," Sora grinned. "And let's work on being good friends, yeah?"

Sayaka looked up in the mirror and smiled. Pamela shook her head at the childness of this conversation but offered a small smile back.

"Fine, fine."

"Great!" Sora leered a little. "Now we can help Sayaka get her wedding night."

"Sora," Pamela admonished.

"Actually..."

Pamela and Sora looked over to their friend.

"Did you two have sex?" Sora blurted out.

Red faced, Sayaka nodded.

"Congrats!" Sora cheered and laughed out of joy. She half got out of her seat to try to embrace her. "You are officially married now!"

"They've always been married," Pamela stopped at the light. "We're in modern times."

"So when did it happen? A couple of days ago? Yesterday? This morning?"

"You're worse than Charlotte and Julie," Pamela sighed. "Sayaka you don't have to answer that."

"It's alright. Friends can talk about anything," was Sayaka's quiet reply. She smiled. "We managed to the night of Leon-san's birthday party."

"That was definitely a good night for that," Sora grinned. "Leon and I also-"

"I really don't want to hear details of what you did with my ex-fiance," Pamela cut in.

"You didn't really want to marry him."

"Just the same."

Sora shared a look with Sayaka and then looked over at Pamela. Pamela looked over with a bored expression for a couple of seconds before a grin cracked the mask.

"I knew it!"

VLV

Leon quirked a brow as Sora did her make up.

Her dress was a form fitted muted red with thin slivers of shimmering gold shooting throughout the fabric. It hung off the shoulders just so, almost in the same way her kimono did as Sakura. Her matching gloves were on the bed and her heels on the carpet next to the bed. They were given opera tickets as a wedding present for tonight, followed by dinner. He was already dressed and came home to find her almost ready.

"We don't have to go if you are not up to it."

"I wanna go." She finished off her lipstick, smacking them together. "Do you not want to?"

"Just asking." He leaned against the bathroom door frame. "Your eye liner doesn't match."

She squinted at the mirror and then softly cursed. She used blue for one eye and then black for the other. Quickly, she rubbed it off with a make up removal wipe.

"Must still be a little tipsy from lunch."

"I take it they drove you to drink."

"It was that freaking Maidel," she darkly muttered. "Stupid harpy." She tossed the wipe into the trashcan. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Pardon?"

"In the past. Pamela said she was an admirer of yours."

He sighed quietly. "How many times do I have to say that I'm -"

"-not a womanizer. I know, _anata."_ She capped her eyeliner. "But you could have been drunk. Or lonely. Horny too, which you are prone to be."

He gave her a flat look, but she did not see it. If his workers or old acquaintances had heard her call him horny, they would have laughed at that. He really didn't go out much. Most would still think he was gay if he wasn't married. He tilted his head. No, she inspired that side of him.

"I have never, in the past nor currently, had an interest in her."

"Sexually?"

"Especially not sexually."

"Ok. Just curious." She put her stuff back into the makeup bag. "I would have doubted your intellegence if you did."

"We should go soon."

"I just need my shoes and gloves."

"Coat?"

"Oo, that too. Could you get it?"

"Which one?"

"I trust your judgment more than mine."

He nodded his head. "So do I."

She swatted his arm playfully. "How's my makeup now?"

He tilted her chin upwards, turning her face as he inspected it. She grinned at his antics.

"Acceptable."

"So smoking hot?"

He gave her a little smirk before releasing her chin.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	37. Chapter 37

VLV

VLV

VLV

The first five minutes Sora had been intently interested in the opera.

Then fifteen minutes went by and it felt like it was still the same song. As a dancer, she really appreciated the costumes and set pieces. Otherwise, she didn't quite understand the hype over operas. People stood around and belted out songs in another language. Of course she didn't know what was being sung. Though she could kind of tell the plot through the body language.

Leon leaned over to her. "Are you following along?"

She leaned over to him. "That guy likes the chick in the middle," she looked through her fancy binoculars, "but she likes the guy over there, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Nailed it," she grinned at him.

He threaded their fingers on the armrest, the satin glove sliding smoothly against his fingers. She waited for him to speak but he didn't. She frowned a little.

"Did you have something to say?"

"What makes you think so?"

"You don't usually grab my hand in public."

"We're in a private box," he countered.

"In a public place," she countered back.

He parted his lips a little and then closed them to think over his words.

"I miss our intimacy."

"Well, I miss sex too but -"

"That is a huge part of it," he agreed, "but with the role playing I feel...robbed." Pause. "I work long hours. That is unavoidable. However, the role playing has replaced the time in which we would have together."

"...We don't talk as much," she murmured as she thought about it, "Or cuddle. Kissing has been..." her eyes darted to his lips and then back up to his eyes. "We really haven't kissed. How did I miss that?"

"We were too focused on our characters."

She bit her lip. It was supposed to enhance their time together, not lessen it.

"So should we stop?"

"...No." He still wanted to break through Sakura's walls. "Perhaps lessen the sessions."

She nodded her head. "We could try that." She rubbed her thumb against his fingers. "I'm sorry Leon. I didn't think -"

"It's alright."

She leaned her head on his arm, watching for a bit before a thought came to her.

"Who told you I know how to fan dance?"

"My uncle."

"What?"

"He ran a thorough background check on you."

"Wow. Just...wow."

"You didn't do one of me?"

"Har har." She leaned up to nip his jaw. "Your uncle has issues."

"He's not the only one." He cleared his throat. "I may have had Rosetta check your credit card."

"Seriously?"

"It was when I thought you were cheating on me."

"So _that's_ how you found out about the hotel!" She lifted her hand up to poke his chest. "Do you know how long I tried to figure out how you knew?!"

"You could have asked."

"We were getting over it. How could I risk ruining our progress?"

He faintly smiled. "How is Yume?"

Sora gave him a thin glare before turning her head away from him.

"She's been offered a permanent job. Said she'd send us a check to repay the money we lent her."

"Tell her to keep it."

"I did." She smiled to herself. "Told her we were family, not a loan shark."

"Eloquent as always, wife."

She turned back to him. "What's your favorite dish?"

"Why?"

"I don't know it."

"Coq au Vin. Chicken in wine sauce."

"That does sound good. Mine's pretty much any kind of steak."

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Hey," she lightly bumped her shoulder against him. "I burn off a lot of calories. Lunch was this little bird like the size of my palm." She grimaced in memory. "My stomach was crying."

"It was either quail or pigeon."

"Like the street birds that peck at garbage?"

"They don't catch them out in the street. People raise pigeons like they do other fowl."

"They're still street birds." She giggled as he tried to nip her neck. "Stop that!"

She squirmed in her seat as his hands went along her sides. In retaliation, her hands went around his sides, getting under his suit jacket. She preened when he tried to jerk away from her hands.

"How'd you like that!"

He grabbed her hands. "We're at an opera."

She grinned at him as she caught her breath. "Need to do something quieter."

He looked at her flushed cheeks. Swiftly, she surged up to him, catching his lips. He kissed back softly. Her hands were released in favor of cupping her face. She angled her mouth, her hands going up his chest. She wanted more from the kiss. He broke away from her lips a little.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Might as well." She lightly brushed his lips. "It would be rude to leave in the middle of it."

"As opposed to making out during the show."

She grinned widely. "The singers don't know that."

"No, they don't."

VLV

VLV

VLV


	38. Chapter 38

VLV

VLV

VLV

Sora swished around the rice as Leon cut up the leftover chicken.

She walked over to the cupboard close to him. He had his dress shirt sleeves rolled up as he worked. It made her smile, seeing him helping her. She leaned up to grab a cup. She placed a kiss on his cheek before heading over to the sink.

"What was that for?"

"Helpers get kisses." She poured the water on the rice and then covered it. "This needs some steaming." She went over to lean against the counter near him. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"No musicals."

She laughed. "You have some."

"My aunt likes them."

"Uh huh. So what you got? High School Musical? Frozen?"

"Very funny."

"But you do know those."

He gathered the chicken into a bowl and then went to the stove. He uncovered the rice and added the cut up chicken to it. They'll add the sauce in a bit.

"I did have a sister. And currently a close girl cousin."

"You just happened to be stuck watching them."

"I never said I watched those movies."

"You didn't say you didn't."

"I'm telling you now."

"Well I don't believe you."

"Pamela knows the lyrics to High School Musical."

"Seriously?" She perked up. "That is _golden!_ HAH! I'm gonna get her some fan stuff for Christmas."

"Her birthday is in a couple of months."

"Oh! We have to come back here for her birthday! I'll get some napkins and plates with the cast on it and then maybe get the soundtrack for all of the movies!"

He smirked to himself. His plan to shift away from himself worked predictably.

"I think I know a guy that looks like Troy. Maybe he'll come if we pay him."

"That I would pay for."

She grinned evilly. "We are so going to do this."

He tucked a stray hair back into her messy bun. She smiled and then walked back to the rice and chicken. He watched as she stirred the food around. They were a good team together. He only wished...

"-sauce? Leon?"

He focused back on her. "Pardon?"

"Just asked if you had any sauce preferences."

"No."

She shrugged. "Ok."

She was at the fridge pulling out a bottle when he spoke up again.

"Sophie had arranged for us to meet once."

She put the sauce on the counter. "When was this?"

"I believe it was the end of her second year in college."

"Second year, summertime...Wait. Wait, it's coming -" she put a hand to her temple. "She tried setting up a blind date for me that summer. But the d-bag never showed up and I was waiting in the cafe for over an hour like an idiot."

He gestured to himself. She felt her jaw drop.

"I was supposed to meet with you?"

"I'm surprised she did not say it was her brother."

"She just said I'd know when I'd get there."

"You were willing to meet with a stranger?"

"It was after Ken but before Yuri." She sheepishly shrugged. "He sounded like a decent guy the way she described him so...why not?" A thought came to her. "She told you who I was?"

"Showed me a picture as well."

"Wow!" She looked heavenward. "That was completely unfair Sophie!" Pause. "So then why did you back out? I thought you agreed to meet."

"I did. It coincided with my planned visit to Cape Mary," he murmured. He looked over at the kitchen window. There was a little flower pot on the sill that had not been there before. "I was the first to receive news of our parents' accident. Naturally, I altered my flight and did not think to notify my date of the change."

She leaned against the closed fridge door.

"That's right, it was the same year. Kami. Leon, I'm sorry. You're not a d-bag for skipping out."

"You didn't know."

"That's true." She frowned. "You had my number too?"

"For a short time." He half smiled. "I eventually lost it."

His smile waned. She had said they would have met before she knew Yuri. It would have been before he met Layla as well. It was at the airport in France where they had first met. The long trip back to the USA left them enough time to converse and exchange numbers. If he had gone to meet with Sora, how different would his life be? Or would it have been similar to the relationship he had with her now?

"Life's really weird sometimes."

He leaned over her. "Yes it is."

He pressed his mouth against hers. She dug her hands in his hair, pressing up for more pressure, but he kept the kiss soft. He nibbled on her bottom lip a little before breaking off the kiss. He kissed her cheek, then her forehead. She blinked at the sudden show of affection.

"Leon?"

"I have to stay another two weeks." He brushed her cheek with his hand. "Are you able to stay longer?"

She lightly frowned. "I already asked for an extension to get married." She sighed. "I doubt the internship will let me add on. Is that why you brought up our lack of intimacy yesterday?"

"Partly."

"Well, we both knew we'd be apart sometimes."

"Yes."

"My flight's in two days." She bumped noses with him. "We should make good use of our time."

They did have that. He sighed, closing his eyes. However, she was insistent on no intercourse until their characters got together. In the beginning of their relationship, he wouldn't have felt comfortable telling her this. But he didn't think he could last another two weeks without her. With the way things stood, it might even be three.

"Sora," he leaned his cheek against hers, "I need you."

He opened his eyes, angling his head a little to see her face. Her eyes were lidded. She moved her mouth to his ear, her fingers lightly running up and down his forearm.

"So do I," she breathed.

His eyes closed for a moment, letting her lips brush the edge of his ear. Then he moved away from her to turn off the stove. She went to the cabinets with the plates and cups, setting up their dinner table for their meal. He brought the large pan over with the food. She folded the napkins as he served them their portions. He put the pan back onto the stove while she sat down. He took his seat shortly.

She grabbed his hand on the table. He kept it there for the rest of the meal.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	39. Chapter 39

AN: M warning for sexual content

VLV

VLV

VLV

After considering their sessions, Sora realized something.

If they were going to be further involved one of the characters was going to have to be very blunt. Oswald-san already initiated something by becoming Sakura's only patron. He got her a place of her choice and then bought her a new hairpin from his motherland when he really didn't have to do such a thing. She would have thought it was a bribe had she not already agreed to be exclusively his.

The next step was up to Sakura.

She had not put on the rest of her costume until she felt like they would reach this point. As she stood before him in her pink kimono and her white thigh highs with garters, she knew she was right to have not added the rest. His eyes roamed her figure, staying on her legs for a while and then to the loose bow in the front instead of the back.

Being in the front allowed easier access.

He drew his eyes further up. She had lesser make up on. Her bun was simpler, decorated only with the jeweled swan pin he gave her. He could see that if he just pulled that pin, the red locks would fall down freely.

His eyes went to hers.

She shivered a little. In his eyes was a thinly veiled promise of unspeakable things if she gave into him. In her eyes, he saw the full acceptance and anticipation of such a promise. He stepped up to her, their bodies barely touching.

"You have dressed boldly tonight."

She smiled congenially. "It is the same robe as always, Oswald-san."

"Leon." He circled around her slowly, his arm rubbing against her. "You may use my first name."

She turned her head to look back at him until it was uncomfortable to do so.

"Leon-san."

He paused on her right side. It was as if her lips caressed his ears.

"What is your intent?"

She tittered behind a hand. "I believe the same as yours, judging by your eyes."

He had no doubt that desire was coloring them. But he did not touch her with that fire. Not yet.

"Do you do this because I am your patron?"

She tilted her head. "Does it matter if that is the reason?"

"Yes."

"No hesitation."

"It is the truth."

"A flower opens only when she wants to." She turned to face him directly. "Given the right circumstances."

"What makes this the right circumstance?"

She leaned up to him, her hand lightly resting on his chest. He leaned the rest of the way, making their lips touch. Her lips parted a little and he took the offering, getting a small taste of her warm mouth. She pulled away with a smile. His lips teased hers lightly, goading her to return to him.

"You created it," she murmured.

She pressed a soft kiss on his lips before gently taking his hand. He felt fabric slipped into his palm. He looked down to see one end of her kimono's knot resting in his hand. She closed his fingers around it, taking a step back.

"Make me undone."

He felt his mouth dry as the bow easily fell apart. Her kimono layers fell with a soft sound. There was a delicate, thin slip underneath with a ruffled bottom. She watched as he stepped up to her. He fingered the lacing on top before he tugged the knot loose. That fell as quietly as her kimono, leaving her in her silk underwear.

She reached up to the hairpin to loosen her hair. He stopped her, putting his hand on hers. She let go of the pin but he did not tug it yet. He stepped closer to her. Both of his hands came up along her arms and up across her shoulders. Her eyes closed as she basked in his touch.

"What is my flower's real name?"

Her eyes half opened. "Is it important to know?"

"I will not move on with a false name."

"...Sora, Leon-san."

One hand pulled the pin loose. Her hair tumbled down and onto his hands. He buried one hand into her soft hair and the other gripped her chin.

"Sora." He touched her bottom lip. "Open, my flower."

She parted her lips, her teeth lightly scraping against his thumb in a nip. The thin restraint shuddered, she could see it happen in his eyes just before his mouth came down to claim hers. He lowly groaned as she grasped his hair. Her mouth eagerly gave as much as it sought to take.

But he wanted more. So much more.

He bent his knees, feeling her follow him down to the carpet. She was pressed onto her back with a sudden breath out. He was working her thigh highs from the garter. He slid them from her legs, lifting one leg to kiss her ankle. Then up her calf and behind her knee.

Her lashes fluttered as he kissed her inner thigh.

He slid her lingerie off, letting the material tease her awakened nerves. She breathed out a shallow breath. Her legs quivered in memory of that moment in the cellar when his hunger for her overcame him. He moved her leg over his shoulder. She lifted her hands up, finding some material to grab.

"Uh..!"

She gripped the kimono above her head, letting the throaty moan escape her. He shifted a little, making his silky hair slide against her thighs. She breathed in a shallow breath before arching into him. He pulled her up a little.

"Ohh..."

She bit her lower lip hard. She wanted to bite her forearm again but given his reaction last time, he might stop. She transferred the urge to her hands, tightly fisting the cloth taunt. She bent her knee more so she could roll her hips. He put his arm around her waist, minimizing her motions. She clenched her teeth hard.

"Damn it Leon!"

She broke character. But she was at the mercy of his slow strokes. She whimpered, twisting the fabric in her hands. He continued for a moment more before he gave in to her needy sound, loosening his hold on her hips a little. She did small rolls, feeling her body shiver from the added friction. Idly, she realized that this was the second time he was pleasuring her like this. He seemed to only do this when she was in costume. She choked out a laugh. He paused, lifting his head to regard her.

"Have I driven you out of your mind?"

She lifted her head from the carpet, giving him a languid half smile.

"Is that your goal, Leon-san?"

"Perhaps."

He dipped his head back down. She sharply arched her back, opening her mouth in a choked gasp. He stroked her thighs, watching her react. He needed this as much as he needed to be thrusting into her. He didn't think he would feel the same with anyone else.

"Yes," she moaned. She dug her fingers into the carpet to help her roll a little harder. "Oh yes...!"

He felt her body tighten as she was undone. Her leg limply slid off of his shoulder. She lay with her eyes closed, catching her breath. He hovered above her, shifting himself to lay between her legs. She felt his arousal rub against her. She bit her bottom lip.

"Do you need more time?"

She opened her eyes, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"We've waited long enough."

"True," he chuckled.

He slid in a little and then back out. He repeated this, intent on preparing them. But like most things, he didn't account for her own agenda. She lifted up sharply, plunging him inside her.

"Woman," he groaned in a half scold.

She paid it no heed, moving herself up and down. He buried his face against the material of her clothing as he followed her. She gasped softly when he took over, lightly biting his ear when he quickened the pace. Their breaths were heavy. His body worked over her, rubbing against her, moving within her...she closed her eyes, letting her feel what her husband was doing.

"I missed you," she heatedly whispered.

He thrusted harder, making her mewl.

"Likewise," he rasped out.

They hotly kissed as they continued to make love.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	40. Chapter 40

AN: M again for shorter scene. Uploaded two chapters today.

VLV

VLV

VLV

Morning came with a surprise.

Leon thought he had been dreaming again but then her teeth came out to play, abruptly bringing him out of the land of slumber. He jerked up suddenly, hearing her squeak. The motion earned him a sharp pinch on the leg. He looked down his form to the lump under the sheet instead of next to him. He half jerked again as she went back to it.

There were worst ways to wake up.

His eyes closed as his hand tangled into her hair. He let out a long, throaty breath as his hips moved with her. He hissed out softly, his body stilling for a couple of seconds.

"Less," he lowly rumbled out, "We talked about this."

Her teeth softened to a teasing sensation. His head fell back against the pillow as she slowly took him into blissful oblivion. His body tensed sharply. He lowly groaned as he felt it overcome him.

"Nnhh..." his hand tightened in her hair. " _Sora._ "

His fingers relaxed. He soon felt her kiss up his body until her head popped out from under the sheet. She licked her bottom lip slowly before gracing him with a sensual smile.

"Good morning husband."

He blinked slowly, still feeling the aftereffects. "Morning wife."

She continued kissing up his chest until she was able to rest her head along his shoulder. He brought an arm around her, lightly running his hand down her hip and thigh.

"You were less tense," she casually commented.

"Aside from waking up."

She giggled into his shoulder. "Besides that part."

"You were more relaxed as well."

"You were smoother last night."

He half shrugged. "Fast learner."

"I can tell." She ran her fingers along his abs. "Will you call me? After I leave, I mean."

"I plan to."

He stroked the small birthmark along her upper thigh. She smiled at his words. Her fingers slowed their caress. Her flight was this afternoon. She sighed, rubbing her cheek against his skin. She felt like a baby for feeling this way, but it didn't change the facts. She didn't like living alone. She always had a roommate, even when she was at her foster parent's house. As a little kid she used to sleep with her parents and then bunk with Yume.

"The house is too big for just lil ol' me," she quietly murmured.

"You can invite friends over."

"Yeah. I guess."

He stroked her back. "You can practice without distractions."

"Mm," she grinned. "You're my biggest distraction."

"And you are..."

She lifted her head up when he simply trailed off.

"Leon?"

He sat up, making her plop onto his pillow. He ran his finger along her cheek and then across her lips.

"I love you."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Kami..." Her eyes grew wet as she smiled. "I've known I love you for a while now. I had actually told you the night of your birthday."

"I know," he quietly murmured.

She sat up with him. "You did hear me?" She pursed her lips. "Why didn't you say anything you jerk?"

He caught her hand before she smacked his arm.

"Same reason why you didn't repeat it," he smoothly replied.

"I was going to tell you again."

"But you were unsure how it would change our relationship."

She kept his gaze. "I wasn't sure if you wanted the change."

"If it means being closer then of course I want it."

Was she bound to be a stupid happy person for the rest of her life? As she looked at his warm eyes, she felt ok with that. "You're not exactly easy to read, ya know," she chided with no heat.

He softly scoffed. "And you are easier?"

She turned away from him in mock anger. "So now it's my fault."

"It is both our faults."

"...I guess." She turned her head back to him, keeping her chin up. "We argued again."

"It is now resolved."

She gave him a side glance. "Is it?"

A slow smirk appeared on his face. "Not quite."

He pulled her to him. They shared scorching kiss. She clumsily climbed into his lap, accidentally kneeing him hard in the groin. He grunted at the action, giving her a thin glare.

"Careful."

"Sorry," she continued to kiss him, "forgot how delicate you are."

He had a retort but it quickly died on the tip of his tongue. He groaned in pleasure as she grinded against him, arousing him. She slid him inside. He lowly rumbled out a sound, but she swallowed it. Her arms depended on his shoulders for support as she lifted up and down. He kept a hand along her hip while the other kneaded a breast.

He moaned in her mouth as she took control of the pace of their make up sex. But he needed to have more of a part of this tryst than what she was willing to do herself. He maneuvered her onto her back, adding more force. She switched her grip to the edge of the mattress, allowing her to roll more into his thrusts.

"Leon," she lightly panted, _"Leon..."_

"Dieu..."

He pulled away from her kiss as he gritted his teeth. Why did his name sound so erotic like that? He didn't think he'd ever get tired of that. He rested his forehead against her collarbone for air and then fervently began to suck her skin.

"Be mine," he roughly rumbled out as he nibbled on her ear, "forever."

"I already am," she moaned. "As you are mine."

He kissed her roughly, sensually. His tongue ran along the rows of her teeth and then along the roof of her mouth. Her nails scratched his ribs, his shoulder blades, his upper arms, marking him, _taking him_ as he took her. His flower had lovely thorns.

He couldn't get enough of her.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: I'm aiming for at most 50 chapters, ideally less. There's a couple of ideas I want to get in here still. This was supposed to be short, I know. I honestly didn't think my brain would have so many ideas for this. XD

My brain is really its own entity. It wants me to lengthen The Fox Spirit like a normal chapter story, but I am resisting it so far. It also gave me an idea about an angsty amnesia story that I'm only half resisting so far. Then the whole geisha role playing sprouted a one shot idea. *face palm* But I have other stories to update and Shifting Views to finish revising. Plus life.

The one shot I might do. Who knows.

I wish students good luck in their tests.


	41. Chapter 41

VLV

VLV

VLV

It was afterschool now, meaning Mia could go visit her friend.

She navigated through the high school's hallways, sidestepping a group of kids chatting. One of them bumped into her. Mia frowned when the kid didn't even apologize.

"Excuse you!"

The kid didn't even turn around. She huffed. What a brat. She opened the gymnasium door. The boys' volleyball team was practicing. She made sure to walk along the edge.

"Look out!"

The ball slammed into the wall, one inch from her nose. She squeaked, staying still until one of them came over and got the ball.

"You alright Ms. Guillem?"

"Fine TJ, considering I could have gotten a concussion," she bit out.

Her student rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we are practicing teach..."

"Just forget it." She got to the door leading to the other part of the gym. "I expect you to have read the next act in _Romeo and Juliet._ I'm calling on you tomorrow."

The boy sighed as she went through the door before throwing the ball at someone.

"You got me in trouble idiot!"

Mia faintly heard arguing but continued on. The left door had the wrestling team. She walked on, hearing a thrumming of music. The door was closed. She cracked it open. The dance team were lined up in three rows. The dance teacher was in the front. Sora was in the back. They were doing some jazz number. Mia smiled as Sora did jazz hands. That was about the only thing she knew about that kind of dancing. The song ended.

"Ok, that looks better than last week. We'll continue to the next number."

The instructor signaled to Sora. She went over to the sound system to hit the next song. The teens rearranged themselves, following the instructor as she angled her arms. A clock ticked in the song. They moved woodenly in time with the ticking.

 _"Hey girl. Open the walls. Play with your dolls. We'll be a perfect family."_

Their heads ticked side to side before stepping to the side. The music changed a little. They lowered a little, their hips moving back and forward.

 _"Mom. Please wake up. Dad's with a slut..."_

Mia frowned. What was up with the lyrics?

 _"No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens."_ They covered their ears and then wiggled their fingers in the air. " _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen."_

Their fingers went over their mouths. The music turned melancholic.

 _"Places, places. Get in your places."_

The first and third rows continued smiling. The middle row started bending down and up with their hands in their heads.

 _"Throw on your dress, put on your doll faces."_

The rows alternated back and forth between stability and insanity.

 _"Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtain."_

The group came back together abruptly, making square shapes around their faces.

 _D"Picture, picture. Smile for the picture..."_

The girls turned to their partners, tilting their heads side to side with wide smiles on.

 _"Everyone thinks that they're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtain."_

They covered their eyes before turning wooden again, moving their arms and legs in limited turns. Mia felt her brows furrow even more. They were smiling but it looked so fake. Didn't they realize it was obvious? The longer she watched the more angry she could feel herself getting.

 _"D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E._ _I see things that nobody else sees..."_

"What kind of entertainment is this?" Mia exclaimed out loud.

The class looked over at her. Mia covered her mouth, especially when Sora blinked at her.

"Mia?"

Mia let go of the door and walked away. She heard the door open and close behind her but she didn't turn back. She knew who it was. But she didn't feel like talking to her right now. Earlier she did, before she made a spectacle of herself.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Mia knew her eyes were wet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt practice."

"It's fine, don't worry. Do you need to talk with -"

"No, really. It can wait." She flashed her a smile. "Anna's coming over for dinner this Saturday. You should come too."

"Sure."

"Great. See you then."

Sora frowned at her friend's back.

VLV

"You know what's going on with Mia?"

Anna parked the car in the visitor's spot. "It might have something to do with Ken. They were having a hard time around Halloween."

Sora unbuckled, grabbing her dish. "Really? Like what?"

"They're getting on each other's nerves or something."

"Oh."

They took the stairs up to their friends' apartment. Anna rang the doorbell and they waited. Sora admired the Christmas wreath on the nail. She wasn't Christian but she really liked the spirit of gift giving and all the nice lights. Her smile waned a little but then brightened. Hopefully Leon liked what she did with the house.

Mia answered the door in an ugly sweater. "Hey ladies! Love the sweaters."

"Had to come dressed for the ocassion," Anna joked.

Between Anna's grumpy cat saying no to Christmas and Sora's hipster elf, Mia wasn't sure which one she liked more.

"All I found was this doggie sweater."

"You can never go wrong with Santa weiner dogs," Sora laughed.

"Mia, don't keep them outside so long," Ken came up behind Mia, "it's cold."

Mia shot him a thin glare before stepping aside. He hugged his friends loosely, hesitating for a moment with Sora. But she didn't notice. Anna and Mia did. Mia ignored Anna's questioning look shot her way.

"Is that the grinch?"

"Yeah," Ken smiled, "good eye." He cleared his throat suddenly. "I can take your bags ladies."

"Thanks Ken."

"Here," Anna looked at him speculatively and then shrugged to herself.

She'd probably find out later.

"The chicken'll be out in five minutes," Mia informed everyone.

They sat on the couch with Christmas music playing.

"Oh good, I'm starving." Sora stood up to admire the tree. "Is this real?"

Mia was about to answer when Ken cut her off.

"Well -"

"No." Ken ignored Mia's stare. "Mia didn't want to deal with the pine needles."

Mia pushed her hair over her shoulder, counting down from five before talking to him.

"It's a bit of a pain to deal with."

"Yeah," Sora nodded, "but they have this plastic thing you can buy to put under. It's supposed to catch the needles."

Ken turned to Mia, gesturing to Sora. Mia huffed.

"Stray needles can still fall outside of the plastic's range," Mia argued, looking at Ken, "plus the spiders and other bugs that come out of it."

Sora's eyes widened. "I didn't check for spiders."

"I think they wash the trees," Anna intervened. "Or bug repellant maybe."

"Hopefully," Sora murmured, biting her thumb nail. She didn't like big spiders. "It looked pretty clean when I bought it."

"I'm sure your tree is fine," Ken replied. "It's probably the _cheaper_ places that don't do that."

Mia bristled a little when he looked at her.

"Well Sora can afford to buy an expensive, bugless tree. Leon actually has the money for it."

"She can use his money 'cause they're married," Ken clipped out.

"No shit Sherlock. That's what married people do. Moochers, on the other hand..."

Anna had a bad feeling. "You know, I think it's been more than five minutes. Why don't we all go -"

"I'm not a moocher," Ken stood up with a scowl. "I'm still paying my share."

"Hah! Your share! With what money Ken? Hmm? Your unemployment?"

"You don't have a job Ken?" Sora frowned. "I can talk to Leon and see if -"

"See?! She's ok with it!"

"I'm not ok _asking!"_

"Beggers can't be ch-"

"Don't you dare finish that Mia."

"Guys, the chicken's burning," Anna loudly said.

Sora sniffed the air. "Oh, that's totally what it is."

Mia quickly ran into the kitchen. She shoved one mitten on and opened the oven. She coughed, smoke coming out but she got the chicken out onto the stove. The skin was completely burnt. There was a shrill beeping sound. Her friends ran over to the smoke detector, grabbing whatever was around to fan the smoke away from the device. Mia felt her eyes water in humiliation.

Ken grunted as he opened a window. "I told you to put a timer on that."

She threw down her mitten and went down the hallway. Her gals looked at one another when a door slammed shut. Ken sighed as he put his hand over his face. The beeping stopped. Anna and Sora continued to stand under the device.

"You guys should probably go."

"Sure," Anna grabbed her jacket. "Don't be so hard on Mia, ok? She's just worried for you."

"She is," Sora seconded. "And Ken, I can still ask Leon if there's an opening. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

He looked up at her. He could still picture her biting her forearm as Leon's head stayed under her skirt. He turned his head before she could see his flushed face. Weeks later and he still couldn't look her straight in the face.

"Let me think about it first. Don't ask yet."

"Ok."

The duo left. As they were buckling in, Sora turned to Anna.

"I'm seriously really hungry."

"Hamburgers or pizza?"

"How about hamburger pizzas?"

"What place sells that?"

"I make it. See, it's a pizza except you use the meat of the hamburger, bacon, and pickles as the toppings. I've put peppers too but only when I want an extra zing to it."

"Are the pickles put in the oven or put afterwards?"

"After you take it out so it stays fresh and crunchy."

"As fresh as pickles can be." Anna shrugged. "I'll try it."

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Song - Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez.

I figured Ken wouldn't be too comfortable around Sora after seeing what happened in the cellar. XD


	42. Chapter 42

AN: Two chapters today. :3

VLV

VLV

VLV

"I tried calling Mia later, but she wouldn't pick up the phone."

 _"Perhaps she is experiencing stress,"_ Leon murmured.

"True. She doesn't usually freak out like that. But I haven't really run into her in person either." Sora sighed as she flopped onto the bed. Ken still hadn't gotten back to her about the job so she didn't mention it. However, whatever was going on between those two went further than Ken's lack of a job. She just knew it. "Maybe interning at her high school wasn't such a good idea."

 _"You need a history of teaching dance. Teens are more likely to join your studio given your age."_

"Yeah, I guess. The older ladies and gents that I've personally trained were only for like a wedding reception or birthday party." She put her phone on speaker and placed it on his pillow. "Not long term teaching gigs."

 _"A pity."_

She looked at the side table. He sent her a copy of their photo in front of the Eiffel tower.

"I wanna see you."

 _"It's late over here."_

She smiled to herself. "Are you in bed?"

 _"Yes. But not sleeping yet."_

She tutted when she heard the light typing of his keyboard. "You're six hours ahead meaning," she looked at the time, "it's almost midnight over there. Kami, Leon. Go to sleep already."

 _"We ran into a shipping issue. The warehouse supervisor and I are working through it at the moment in order to not make the delay too noticeable."_

"Do I need to hang up?"

" _No. I just finished my end. I'm waiting for confirmation."_

"I'll keep you company then."

She bit her bottom lip with a grin. She pushed the video app. She waited to see if he'd accept her request. She propped her head as the invite was still pending. Her phone dinged and she angled the phone with a smile. She snorted when all she saw was the ceiling.

"You need to prop your phone silly."

There was a rustling sound as he moved it. She beamed when she saw him sitting up in bed.

"Hi."

 _"Hello."_

She laid her head down on the pillow. "Are you coming home soon?" She took a long whiff of his pillow. "Your scent's starting to fade."

 _"It's going to be another week."_

"So you missed Thanksgiving, Black Friday, Cyber Monday -"

 _"Those last two aren't holidays."_

"- My birthday and now Christmas?"

He sighed long, rubbing his eyes.

 _"This expansion is more hands on than I anticipated."_ He looked back at her. _"Did my package not arrive yet?"_

"What package?"

" _Perhaps tomorrow."_

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

 _"Your birthday gift."_

Her initial disappointment ebbed. "You got me something?" She smiled wide at him. "You didn't have to."

 _"You wanted something."_

"I want you," she murmured, "here and now."

He softly cursed when she looked at him with sultry eyes.

 _"Dance for me."_

"Like a strip tease?"

 _"I won't be able to handle that."_

"I'll need to switch you to my iPad first so you can see more."

 _"When did you get an iPad?"_

"Black Friday deals, baby. I fought an old lady for it."

 _"I have the money for you to buy it at full price without harming senior citizens."_

"Where's the fun in that?" she teased. "Hang on, gonna switch you."

She pulled over her vanity stool in front of the bed and grabbed a couple of his books to prop her iPad. She was about to reconnect them when she dashed over to the closet for a quick change.

On the other end he patiently waited for her to call him again.

He was pulling up the news on his laptop when the video call popped up on his phone. He accepted. He quirked a brow when he saw her in overall shorts, but without a shirt on underneath. The music was playing already. Her head was drooped forward, making her hair hang as her hips swayed. She snapped along with the song.

' _I ain't worried about nothing, I ain't worried about nada.'_

" _What song is -"_

He cut off as she squatted down slowly, making her back arch and then popped her rear back up.

' _I'm sitting patient and pretty but I know you gotta...'_

She put her palms against the wall, flinging her hair back. At that angle, it was very evident how short those overalls were.

 _'Put in them hours. I'll make it harder...'_

She body rolled into the wall, making him shiver.

 _"Dieu..."_

She turned around, putting her back against the wall.

' _I know you're always on the night shift, but I can't stand these nights alone.'_

She arched her back and relaxed it, making her chest pop forward and then back in a steady rhythm. He felt his mouth dry up. She only had one strap buckled on her overall, letting him see her lacy red bra underneath. It appeared the iPad wasn't the only new purchase she made.

 _'I don't need no explanation.'_ She ran her finger down her face, sticking her tongue out to give it a long lick when she went over her mouth. _'Cause baby you're the boss at home.'_

He felt himself stiffen. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

' _You don't gotta go to work-work-work-work...'_

She moved away from the wall to twerk.

 _'Let my body do the work-work-work...'_

She rolled onto the bed, lifting her hips up and down, mimicking what she'd do beneath him. He could feel his body heat up as she arched her neck off the bed, opening her mouth in a low moan. That looked too much like what she'd actually do.

 _"Sora-"_

' _We can work from ho-oh-oh-oh-me.'_

She unclasped her overall strap, letting it drop open as she sat up. He audibly groaned out loud. It was definitely a new bra.

 _'I'll make it feel like a vacay. Turn the bed into an ocean.'_

She flipped herself around, artfully kicking off her overalls. It hit the lamp, knocking it off the table. She looked to the ground and then sighed in relief.

"It's in one piece," she yelled out as she continued.

He shook his head. "I said no to a strip tease."

' _We don't need no body -'_

She ignored him, grabbing the foot of the bed.

' _I just need your body.'_

Slowly, she arched her hips down and up all the while looking at the iPad. He knew that motion very intimately.

' _Nothing but sheets in between us-'_

 _"Another song woman,"_ he roughly raised his voice above the music.

She gave him a knowing look before hopping off the bed. She sashayed her hips as she went to her phone. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her rear. The bra was a matching set which she filled in quite nicely. He shifted in bed. He was going to need a long cold shower after this.

A more upbeat song started playing. She was now sporting one of his ties with one of his golf clubs in her hands. She put both hands on the club part and leaned against it.

 _'Give it to me I'm worth it.'_

She stood to the side, bending one knee at a time as she looked at him.

 _'Gimme gimme I'm worth it.'_

She dropped down and smoothly got back up. When the guy started singing, she turned herself around, her back facing him. She twerked faster than earlier.

' _In the club with the lights off. Whatcha acting shy for_?'

" _This isn't better than the last song."_

She gave him a saucy wink over her shoulder then plopped herself on the ottoman at the end of the bed. She spread her legs wide and then dropped the club. She went on her stomach to playfully swing her legs in the air.

 _'_ _Just give me give me you, just give me you.'_

She turned around upside down, letting him see her cleavage.

' _That's all I wanna do.'_

 _"I'm going to end this call."_

"Fine, spoilsport. I'll stop."

 _"You love getting me worked up."_

"That's what you get for missing holidays." She turned off the music on her phone. "I could have been doing this to you in person."

" _The thought did cross my mind,_ " came his dry response.

"Please don't miss Christmas Day. It's our first together."

 _"I'll try."_

"Promise?"

 _"Sora, I can't promise that right now."_ His laptop pinged. He had a new email. " _I need to finish taking care of this."_

"Love you," she softly murmured.

" _I know. Truly."_

She made a kissy face before letting him get back to work. She laid back on the carpet with a sigh. No one said this was going to be easy. They both knew that. But she'd be lying if she didn't say it sucked big time.

She got up. All that twerking made her need the restroom.

* * *

In the loft in Paris, Leon sighed.

He wanted to make it to Christmas. But he didn't want to promise her something that may not happen. Wasn't it worst to promise and then not make it? He thought it was in any case. He looked at his phone, tapping on it.

He had recorded her dancing. He lowly groaned as she arched on the bed, pretending to make love to him. Why was he torturing himself like this? Her overalls hit the lamp. He chuckled at her wide eyed look before she told him it was still in one piece. That was his wife for him. Sexy and clumsy.

" _Love you."_

He paused it, went back a little to hear her say it again. His screen changed. The warehouse supervisor was calling him. He turned off the app and took the call.

He needed to finish this shipping nightmare.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Songs - Work from Home, Worth It both by Fifth Harmony.


	43. Chapter 43

VLV

VLV

VLV

' _Deck the halls with boughs of holly...'_

Sora pushed her cart through the department store, lightly singing along.

"Fa la la la la-ooo slipper socks."

She tossed a polka dotted pair for her and then dug around for Leon's size. There was a neon green with black stripes and the black one with neon green stripes. She held them up, debating what he'd like more. The mainly black ones he'd probably wear. The other ones he'd stuff in the way back of his sock drawer, never to be seen again. She tossed the black with green stripes into the cart.

She rolled on. Technically she already bought all the presents, but as she looked at their mantle place, she realized she forgot about the stockings. And with stocking came little gifts. She got a navy blue and white stocking for him and a candy cane striped one for her. Later she'll put their names on them.

A cute cardigan made her pause. She held it up against her and threw that into the cart too, quickly moving along. Leon kept saying she should get one. How her husband understood women's fashion more than her still made her grin. And then it made her sad. She sighed wistfully. He didn't think he could come home for Christmas Day. Right now he was in Hong Kong with May as the translator.

The little girls' clothing was up next. She grabbed a reindeer pajama set, flipping it over to see a hoodie with a set of plush antlers. She felt like crying and cooing at the same time.

"Sora?"

"Alice! Wow, I can see a lump now."

The blonde smiled, putting a hand on her slightly protruding belly.

"Christmas shopping so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," Sora shrugged. "What about you?"

"Mute's doing some grocery shopping," Alice lifted a little santa sweater off the rack, "I came to make sure he gets the right stuff."

"Then what was the point of him doing the shopping if you're here?"

"My taste buds changed. I don't know what I don't want until it's put in front of me."

Mute came up to the ladies with a cart half full.

"Evening ladies."

Alice browsed the items before putting the Santa sweater in the cart.

"Looks good so far."

"Alice, that sweater's for a toddler. We won't need it yet."

"Stores change their fashion every season," Alice lightly pouted. "This might not be available by the time our baby's old enough to wear it."

"Sora, please talk some sense into her."

"Actually, that's a good point." Sora put the reindeer suit in her cart. "Sorry."

Mute sighed long. "Two against one. Why did I think I could win?"

The ladies laughed. Mute waved bye as he went to continue with the shopping. Alice beckoned Sora over to the newborns' section to help.

"Feel these."

Sora took the little mittens and cooed. "They're so soft!"

"Aren't they? I love the material for babies." Alice grabbed a packet of socks. "So what's the verdict?"

Sora looked away from the baby caps. "He's stuck in Hong Kong until Monday."

"But Christmas is this weekend."

"I know," Sora pouted. "It's so stupid."

"The school's on vacation right?"

"Yeah."

"If he can't come to you, maybe you can meet up with him."

The redhead paused in her step. "Yeah." Her face brightened. "Yeah! Who cares if I don't know Chinese? I'll just fly over!"

"Do you know what hotel he's at?"

"Nope. But Rosetta will!"

"Flights are probably ridiculously expensive."

"Then I'm adding a lot of points to our credit card. He'll be fine with it." Sora handed Alice the baby blanket she had been looking at. "I should head home."

"Aw. There's little cats on it." Alice held onto the blanket. "Did you take a cab?"

"Yeah."

"We'll take you home. We're neighbors."

"Well, block neighbors."

"Close enough."

They started walking down the way Mute went, chatting about their upcoming plans. Sora idly looked down the aisles as they passed them. She halted suddenly before backtracking to the last aisle they passed. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of her ex browsing diapers.

"Sora?" Alice murmured.

The light haired man looked up upon hearing her name. "Sora."

"Go on ahead Alice. I'll be there in a sec."

"If you're sure..."

The redhead gave her a reassuring smile before walking into the aisle.

"Hey Yuri. It's been a while."

He lightly laughed at that. "Months. You look good."

She didn't know what to say to that. "...So Layla's pregnant?"

"Was, actually."

"But you guys didn't get married until -"

"She got pregnant months before the wedding."

"Ah." She smiled. "A love child, then."

"That's a nicer way of putting it," he joked.

"She didn't look pregnant at the wedding."

"The cut of the dress helped with that." He looked down at her cart and then back at her belly. "Are you expecting?"

"Oh, no." She flushed a little. "I saw it and couldn't resist."

"So you are married."

She looked down at her left hand and then smiled. "Yeah."

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

There was a pause. Sora wondered if she should just leave.

"Sora, there's something I need to tell you."

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Yes, I do."

She frowned deeply. "I won't be your secret sex slave."

 _"What?"_

"You kept calling me after your wedding. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"That's not - ok, maybe at first," he put a hand up when she made to talk, "but only the first time I called! Layla and I were in a dark place at the time and we weren't the ones that wanted the marriage to begin with -"

"You didn't want to marry her?"

"Her father pushed for it when he found out about the baby," he cleared his throat. "And you don't anger a man like Mr. Hamilton."

Sora gave him a flat look. "You're the one that stepped out on me while we were dating."

"Yes. That's sort of what I wanted to talk about." He drew in a breath. "I cheated on you. But, " he looked at the wall behind her. "I had been with your roommate first."

"Wait. You were Sophie's beaux? But when -"

"I dated her and then started dating both of you at the same time."

"What?! How is that even _possible_ to -"

"I gave Sophie a false name, borrowed a friend's car and apartment. Then broke up with her when it was getting too hard to keep the secret from both of you."

"You stupid, egotistical conman!" Sora seethed. "She was in _love_ with you!"

"I know," he quietly murmured. "That's why I broke up with her."

Sora pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't get you."

"She wanted more. I didn't want a commitment."

"Because you're a free man now."

"I do see the irony of it," Yuri calmly said. "And now I will have to live with that decision."

Sora's anger simmered a little. "Why didn't you break up with both of us?"

He shrugged. "You're fun to be around. I didn't want to lose that yet."

"...I married her brother."

"I know. Layla told me." Yuri turned back to his cart. "Tell him I'm sorry about Sophie."

He started to walk away, she called out to him.

"Do you guys have a boy or a girl?"

"A little girl."

Sora smiled when she saw the pride in his face. "Congrats."

"Thanks."

She fast walked with her cart, hoping to catch up. She passed by the aisle with coffee. Her nose wrinkled as some nausea hit her. She was never a heavy coffee drinker, but she hadn't disliked the smell before. She held her breath until she was a safe distance away. Alice waved her over. They already made their purchases. Sora quickly got in line and rejoined her group.

"Where's Mute?"

"He went to get something warm."

They waited a little more before he came back with a covered cup. "Alrighty ladies, your taxi driver is ready."

"Ugh," Alice covered her nose.

Mute quickly put the lid back on. "I thought you were ok with coffee now."

"It comes and goes."

Sora relaxed as the smell dulled. "You don't like coffee?"

"Oh I love it. But ever since I got pregnant I can't stand the smell of it."

Sora's eyes widened. She was peeing more, getting weird cravings like hamburger pizzas, and now a sensitive nose. Now that she thought about it, she was almost two weeks late. Was she...?

"I need to buy something."

"Uh, ok," Alice blinked as she darted off. "We'll just watch the carts."

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Figured there needed to be a confrontation with Yuri/Layla/both.


	44. Chapter 44

VLV

VLV

VLV

"I think I'm lost."

 _"Did you tell the cabbie the right hotel?"_

"Yeah and I got out. But I don't see The Ritz-Carlton."

 _"I told you,"_ Rosetta sighed long, _"The hotel is actually on top of the International Commerce Center. It's the tallest skyscraper around the area. You can't miss it."_

"There's skyscrapers everywhere!" Sora walked on with her roller pink suitcase. Someone bumped into her, nearly knocking her phone out of her hand. "Hey!" She went to the side of the walkway, plopping on her suitcase. She could feel it bend, but she didn't care. "The stupid flight was like 20 hours long. I'm cold. I'm tired." She felt her stomach cramp. "And I'm mother effing hungry."

 _"I didn't tell you to come fly out here on Christmas Eve."_

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" she snapped. "At this rate, Leon is going to come home _next year!_ I'm not waiting that long to see him again."

 _"Sora...there'll be longer trips than this one."_

There was a short pause. She could feel her eyes water at the prospect. She smacked her cheek a little, breaking out of her funk.

"I want to see him," she firmly replied. "And right now is what I'll focus on."

 _"Alright. Let me come out. You're probably super close."_

VLV

Business was concluded for the day. Now it was social hour.

Leon sipped his drink. There were several other things he'd rather be doing. But a successful entrepreneur had a strong network and could talk to his fellow man. Though he wasn't the talkative sort, he tried to remedy that by posing as a strong listener. Right now he was "listening" to an investor talk about the local nightlife and some blue haired girl named Sapphire. He sort of tuned him out. But the man was obviously two drinks over buzzed so Leon doubt he'd notice. He could probably pull out his phone and watch his wife's little strip tease without getting scolded...

"Leon."

He turned to Rosetta. She was wearing heels for once, as well as a form fitted pencil skirt. May undoubtedly picked that out for her. The Chinese woman had been hanging around his cousin during this trip. He supposed without Arlon around, she was in need of some company. Leon had noticed Rosetta stepped out earlier. He wondered if this was related.

"Excuse me for a moment."

The investor quickly found another ear, picking up where he left off. Leon walked Rosetta to the wet bar and poured himself a glass. Rosetta looked over the room, seeing her father well occupied on the other side. Then she looked back at her cousin.

"Do you have GPS on your phone?"

He quirked a brow. "Yes."

"How about Sora's?"

"..."

"..."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah." Rosetta cleared her throat. "I thought she was just outside somewhere, but I couldn't find her."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's go."

She followed Leon out of the meeting room.

"I tried getting some names of the buildings around her but they don't sound familiar."

The cold air hit them as they came outside. Rosetta buttoned her coat as he turned on his GPS. They had a shared account that could find either of their phones and tracking devices, such as the one he added to her cell phone case. After having lost two phones in the span of a month, Leon insisted on signing up for this.

"She's terrible about directions," he muttered under his breath, "telling them or getting them."

"Hey what's going on?"

Rosetta turned around. "May."

"Go back inside. It's none of your business."

"You two left all of a sudden." She crossed her arms at that. "Sorry for showing some concern."

Leon started walking. Rosetta and May followed. Rosetta wrinkled her nose when a drop hit it.

"Leon, it's gonna rain soon."

"I'm looking for her," he bit out.

"I'm not saying to stop, but we need to hurry."

"You're looking for someone?" May held out her hand. "Let me see the map."

Leon refused to hand it over. May rolled her eyes, forgetting about her manners.

"I know this place like the back of my hand, Oswald. Unless it was you that interned here for several years?"

He paused in his steps, then gave her the phone. May looked at the screen, ignoring the water drops on it. She zoomed in more, seeing the dot move. Rosetta got a cab and they scurried in. The rain fell harder. The dot stopped. May nodded to herself, then told the cabbie to stop.

"She's over there."

Leon and Rosetta shared a look.

"The shop's closed," Rosetta said.

May sighed. "Look there, next to it. There's a flight of stairs leading underground."

"Like an underground club?" Rosetta tilted her head. "Why would she go there?"

Leon took the phone from her. "To escape the rain."

"Leon, I think one of us should go instea-"

Whatever else May was going to say was met with the car door. Peeved, May sat back. Rosetta looked at her inquisitively.

"Why shouldn't Leon go in there but it's safe for us?"

May gave her a curved smirk.

VLV

The club music thrummed in red and green lights.

Leon was easily allowed in, free of charge. That should have been his first warning. He looked over the place, seeing at lot of men but no petite redheads. Lord. Where could she be? He went to the bar as a show on the center stage started. There were some whistles and singing in Cantonese.

"Excuse me."

The bartender turned around, wearing only pants and suspenders.

"Well aren't you a tall drink of water..." the man shook the silver container before pouring out the drink in a glass. "What's your poison tonight, handsome?"

Leon blinked at that. He looked down the bar. A couple of guys were eyeing him up and down. One wearing a pink wig winked at him, biting long red nails. He turned back to the bartender. The man seemed to understand his predicament.

"Didn't read the sign, did you?"

"I'm looking for someone," Leon rumbled out.

"I'm right over here, prince charming," someone answered with a slight accent, "Your quest is at an end."

"My wife," Leon stressed.

A couple of guys tutted at that.

"It's always the tall ones," one of them groused.

His friend made a sound of agreement. Leon rubbed his temples.

"Is she a redhead?"

"Yes."

"Cute as a button?"

"I hadn't thought to describe her as such."

"It's probably her. We don't really get girls coming down here." The bartender shook his head. "She came in looking like a drowned kitten. Said a bunch of water spilled on her from the tarp of the flower shop next door. Mama took her to the back."

"Mama?"

VLV

Sora was backstage with the performers, her cup of tea still steaming on one of the dressing tables.

"Then my phone died in the middle of talking with Rosetta. And of course I don't recall anyone's cell phone number."

"Who does?" murmured an elf in sympathy.

Sora's wet sweater was replaced with a fluffy Santa coat a little too big for her, but it was the smallest her new friends could find. Her suitcase was propping her tired feet. Mrs. Claus was holding her hand, making soft sounds. Sora sniffed as she continued her story.

"Then to top it all off, I'm expecting."

The small group tsked, a couple shook their heads. One of the elves petted her head.

"The holidays are always crazy," rumbled out Mrs. Claus in a baritone voice. "It'll get better honey, I promise."

"Thanks Mrs. Claus."

"Call me Mama Claus."

"I haven't called anyone mama in a while."

"You'll be called that later next year."

Sora's eyes teared up more. "Oh Mama Claus." She wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I don't think I can take anymore."

They were embracing when someone knocked on the door.

"Someone's claiming the kitten."

Sora's face perked when she saw who was with the bartender. "Leon!"

"Well shiver my timbers," one elf said to another, "that's a damn fine specimen."

"Married remember? And a daddy too."

"True."

Leon embraced Sora tightly, not having heard the elves. " _Dieu_ Sora. You have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry," she quietly cried. "I just wanted to be together for Christmas."

He sighed, putting his cheek on her wet hair. "Don't be sorry about that." He kissed the top of her head. "I found you. That's what matters."

She pulled away a little. "How _did_ you find me? My phone died."

"Your phone case has a tracking feature too."

"You think of everything."

"Knowing you, it's a good thing."

They kissed. Mama Claus tutted when Leon kissed her hard.

"Careful with the kitten. She's more delicate."

Leon broke off the mind blowing kiss. He looked her over, lightly frowning. He didn't see any injuries.

"Are you hurt?"

Sora looked away from Mama Claus, having given him a scolding look for nearly blowing the surprise. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was midnight already. She sighed. It wasn't the setting she wanted to tell him in.

"No I'm not."

She dug around her suitcase, giving him a long box the size of his palm. Curious, he opened it and then stared at the little plus sign for a good ten seconds. A couple of elves tried tip toeing up to see what it was, but Leon pulled out the item.

"You're pregnant?"

He didn't know why he worded that as a question. He had the proof in his hand. She felt her face flush a little at all of the eyes, but nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Merry Christmas," she laughed as she hugged him, "You're gonna be a daddy."

He was still in shock over the news. Sora was kissing the side of his face as his arm subconsciously pulled her closer to him. Their small family was getting bigger. He felt his eyes sting, but no water spilled out. It was hard for him to cry except for big things such as death. He was certain when their baby came out he'd be bawling tears. At the thought of the baby, a couple of drops fell out. A little embarrassed, he hid his face against her hair.

"I know it's sooner than we wanted, but -"

"We're going to be parents," he murmured quietly.

Sora smiled at that. The fact that they were hugging in front of people told her how much this touched him.

Mama Claus shook his head. "You're holding the side she peed on."

Immediately Leon let go of the pregnancy test stick.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	45. Chapter 45

VLV

VLV

VLV

Sora waited by the sidewalk as Leon paid the cab.

 _"Thank you."_

She quirked a brow. When he came up to her she smiled.

"You know Chinese?"

"Some Cantonese," he put his arm around her mid back. "May taught me a few phrases."

She slid her hand along his waist. "Color me impressed."

He didn't miss the sultry look in her eyes. He turned his attention back to the front. He talked to the man regarding the tickets and then they went through. She blinked when someone was holding the door open to a boxlike contraption. He hadn't told her where they were going after dinner.

"Are we taking a sky lift?"

"What better way to see the city?"

She beamed at him, taking the waiting person's hand as they helped her inside. There were seats inside. She quickly sat down, sighing in relief when she was off of her feet. Fatigue hit her faster lately. She wasn't even visibly pregnant yet. Leon stepped in, sitting next to her. The door was closed.

"Is no one else getting on?"

"I paid extra for just us."

The lift moved. She yelped in surprise and then laughed. It was actually a lot smoother than she thought it would be. She grabbed his hand as she peered out the windows. It was dark now. Hong Kong was lit up and all the towering buildings looked like pillars of lights.

"This is amazing."

He looked down at her when she leaned her head on his arm. He put his arm around her shoulders, tucking her against his side. She smiled at that. He was always so warm. She preened at the thought of having a personal heater. His hand slid from her shoulder to her stomach. He slipped under her coat to rub her belly.

"The baby's too small right now," she said in amusement.

"I know."

But the thought of what was growing in her womb was still a wonder.

"We should come up with names." She rubbed her nose against his neck. "Do you like Kioko for a girl? It was my mom's name. Means 'happy child.' Midori was my foster mom's name."

"They're nice."

"But not ideal."

"I didn't say that."

"Seriously. It's ok." She lifted her head up. "What was your mom's name?"

"Véronique."

"Almost sounds like Veronica."

"That is the English equivalent."

"Oh."

"We don't have to use it."

She gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry. I knew a mean Veronica in middle school." Pause. "Do you want to use Soph-"

"No."

She bit her bottom lip at how quickly he rejected that idea. Maybe using deceased family member names wasn't a good idea.

"We'll come up with new names later." With a half grin, she added, "But our boy can't be Leon Jr."

He looked at her bemused. "Glad we are on the same page about that."

"Speaking of..."

Her hand slid down. He quirked a brow at the bold move.

"I thought you were tired."

"I'm getting rest now. But after this..." she lightly nibbled an ear. "My libido needs satisfying."

"Is it safe to?"

"Doc said it was fine. Besides," she stroked him through his pants. "Leon Jr. isn't _that_ long."

He wasn't certain whether to take offense or groan at the thrill.

VLV

Leon hadn't even finished opening the door before his wife was on him.

She shrugged out of her coat fast. Her hands tugged his coat and new scarf off. Her mouth sucked his neck and jawline like a tasty treat. She softly moaned as his hands went up her back under her sweater. She nearly tore his sweater off before jumping up on him. He walked them further in.

"Nice to know our relationship isn't merely physical."

She bit his throat before nibbling his bottom lip. "If the sex wasn't that good I wouldn't have flown out here," she quipped.

He pressed her against the floor to ceiling window. He broke the kiss for a moment to look at her. The panoramic view of the city was enhanced by the image of his breathless, wanton wife. He groaned as they kissed open mouth. He was more than eager to satisfy that need, especially since it was mutually felt.

He put his forearm against the cool glass. She panted as he ground into her. His hot breath fogged the glass before he returned to her mouth. She arched into his kiss, she arched against his narrow hip. Her nails clawed his arms. She was needier than ever. Hungrier.

"Leon," she mewled, her mouth sucking his lips and then his jaw, "I need more."

He pulled her away from the windows. The walk to the bedroom was short. She let out a breath as he placed her on it. She marveled at the plush mattress and even plusher blanket. She rubbed her cheek against the material as he tugged off her jeans and kicked off his. He hovered above her in only boxers.

"Show me," he rumbled out as he ran his nose against hers, "what you did in your strip tease."

"You mean this?"

She lifted her hips off the bed, rubbed into him and then went back down. He lowly groaned as she repeated it, each time feeling him stiffen more. He pressed down as she lifted up. She moaned, arching her neck.

" _Dieu."_

She gripped the blanket as they continued to rub against one another. His face dropped into the curve between her neck and shoulder as the teasing was turning into a pleasurable, almost unbearable burn. He flipped them around. She grabbed the foot of the bed, rolling her hips down against him. He unclasped her bra. She whimpered as his mouth took a breast, nibbling and sucking the full mound.

"Ah!"

He released his captive. "What's wrong?"

"They're sensitive."

He kissed her softly. "Seems like you are the delicate one now."

"Shush you," she half glared.

The glare quickly disappeared as his mouth took a hold of the other mound. She gripped the foot of the bed harder, arching into his mouth. He was teasing her more carefully, giving her a gentle seduction. Kami. She loved him for it. Her eyes closed as the feeling made her hotter than ever.

"Oh...Oh..."

He slid his boxers off before taking off her last remaining clothes. He let go of her, burying his face in the valley of her breasts. She dug a hand into his hair as he entered in. His teeth nibbled down and around to her side. She moaned louder, letting his hands move her up and down. She didn't even protest when he turned them over. She basked into the blanket's lingering warm of his body, chasing away the chill along her back.

They kissed as he made love to her, taking her slowly to the moon.

She took her time coming back to earth. She kissed his collarbone, his chin, and then his lips. He continued to lay half on her, relishing in the feeling of their legs entwined and their hands tangled in each other's hairs. He idly noted that hers was now mid-shoulder blade. He kissed back as her tongue flicked his upper lip.

"I ran into Yuri at the supermarket. He was buying diapers."

He paused in kissing her. "What?"

"They had a baby girl." She sighed, putting her face against his neck. "Layla had gotten pregnant months before the wedding."

He blinked at that. Was that why...?

"They may have married because of that, but I think they actually get along now." Pause. "Is it weird that that makes me happy to know? I mean, we had been going out when he was getting Layla pregnant."

"It's not strange to wish them happiness." He brushed her hair aside. "It's mature."

"I'm finally an adult," she joked. "Not too long ago I would have taken a nasty glee in knowing he had been forced to marry her."

"I as well."

She squeezed his sides. "I didn't come here for sex."

"..."

"Ok, not _solely_ for the sex." She kissed his shoulder. "I did miss you. I just wanted to make sure you know."

He chuckled. "I do know. We were teasing earlier."

She sighed in contentment. "I want a body pillow made out of this mattress."

"I'll ask the manager who their supplier is."

"Seriously?"

He shrugged. "It probably won't be hard for them to make."

"I also want it to smell like you. So you need to hug it as often as you can before I head back."

"Or just spray my cologne on it."

She took a sniff of his neck. "It's not just the cologne."

"My sweat?"

"Don't be gross. It's probably your natural musk. Like pheromones or something."

"I'm not certain humans release pheromones."

"Wow."

"What?"

"There _is_ something you don't know."

She shrieked out as his hands attacked her sides.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: I'm trying to keep to my word when I said at most 50 chapters. So the next chapters will have time jumps.


	46. Chapter 46

VLV

VLV

VLV

Sora sat back against Leon on the matted floor, crossing her legs and then putting her palms face up on her knees.

"Ok," the instructor in the front of the room said, sitting in a similar pose with her partner. "Now lean against each other. Take slow breaths in and out...feel your partner do the same."

She closed her eyes, feeling Leon breathe in.

"Good. Now twist a little, placing a hand on your partner's knee."

She grunted as she tried to touch Leon's knee. He grabbed her hand, stilling her.

"You're going to hurt the baby."

"I'm only five months in," she quietly pouted. "Your thigh's just freakishly long."

"We can stop."

"No," she softly hissed. "We've both gained weight and I, for one, don't want to be the fatty waddling up the graduation stage for my diploma."

"You are pregnant, and with that knowledge it is understandable that your midsection is larger." Pause. "I have not gained _too_ much weight."

"You've been eating with me every time I wanted a snack and I snacked like 15 times yesterday."

"I was keeping you company."

"Ok, now switch sides," the teacher called out.

They switched, Sora getting a little further this time.

"My fingertips reach!" she cheered in a loud whisper.

"Fantastic." He looked down at his stomach, frowning a little. There was a tiny sliver of a muffin top. He wasn't as active as he used to be. The last couple of months were filled with meetings, sitting in the jet, at his desk, in a car and then just passing out on the couch or the bed. "Does it bother you if I gain weight?"

He felt her shrug. "I like your love handles." She turned her head a little, giving his shoulder a love bite. "Gives me something else to nibble on."

He stared at the wall blankly. Not exactly what he wanted to hear.

"And back to center," the instructor smiled. "Now interlock elbows. Press your palms together."

Sora wasn't surprise to see her palm along his wrist.

"Mou. Not even that?"

He shook his head at his wife's disappointment. He adjusted his arms so their palms met. He felt her thumbs fold over his hands in what she called a 'hand hug.'

"Lean your upper back into your partner. Straighten the spine."

Leon heard his back crack. Oh that felt good.

"Now unfold your legs in a v shape. Guys, bend forward at the waist comfortably in a stretch. Ladies, lean back with his bend, rest along his back.

"Oh kami," Sora murmured loud enough for the couples next to them to hear. "That feels so good."

"And now reverse, but ladies, let your man push you back. They're doing the work. You're just a ragdoll."

Sora easily bent forward to her legs. Leon's back arched over her like a personal cave, especially given their size difference.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Not at all." Sora smiled to herself. He was such a worry wart. It was too adorable. "How are you doing?"

"Good stretch for my back."

"And back to center," the instructor said. "Alright class, that's it for tonight."

"Whew!" Sora got up with Leon's help. They walked over to a side bench. "Could I have some water?"

Leon handed her his bottle. "I'll go get the car."

"Alright."

She leaned up for a peck and then he was heading out. She watched his ponytail swish with appreciative eyes. Hopefully their kid had his hair. Boy or girl she was going to play with it for as long as they'd let her. They decided to be surprised with the baby's gender once their bundle of joy came out.

A couple of people walked by. One sandy blonde paused by the bench to rest against the wall. Sora smiled as the lady rubbed her exposed belly. It was nice to be in a class full of pregnant people instead of being in a regular yoga class and stick out like a hippo among flamingos. The lady turned her head, catching Sora's gaze.

"Last stretch huh?"

Sora blinked at that. "Uh, what?"

"You're in your last trimester."

"I'm still in the middle of my second trimester."

The lady tilted her head. "But you're so big already."

Sora felt her jaw drop. "Hey, that's not very nice! Just wait until you hit four months lady!"

"I'm going into my six month this week."

"Wait, what? But the bump isn't that big...!"

The lady tutted sympathetically. "There's healthy weight gain and unhealthy. You need to control those ridiculous cravings."

Her phone went off. She walked out of the studio. Leon shortly came in to see Sora's eyes wet.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm fat," she wailed.

"You're eating for two. We already talked about this."

"That lady was further along and her belly was like a mini cushion!"

"Sora," he rubbed her arms. "You're keeping our baby well fed. We stocked the fridge and pantry with nutritional, good food like the doctor recommended."

"We need to see the doctor."

"No we don't. You're fine."

"No, I'm _not._ I'm obese and I'm making our baby overweight as soon as he or she comes out! What kind of mama am I to _do_ that to them?!"

He sighed long. "We'll try to get an appointment this week."

VLV

Her regular OB-GYN was not available so they got a different one.

For Leon's part, he just wanted the doctor to reaffirm what he was telling Sora already. Knowing her, she wouldn't let this go until a professional told her otherwise. The doctor hummed as he looked over her chart and the scan of her baby. Sora sat down on the chair as Leon stood behind it, rubbing her shoulders to relax her.

"Well, you are bigger than what is typical for your size."

Sora looked up at Leon with a pitiful 'I told you so' look. Leon was ready to sue the man for his lack of bedside manner.

"Doctor -" Sora started.

"However," the young man smiled at the pair, "It's just that your baby is big."

Sora let a whine escape her. Forget suing, Leon was going to _bury him._

"See here," the doctor put up the latest ultra sound for them to see, not having seen the murder in Leon's eyes, "the baby's limbs are snugly curled and it's fine for now, but I think it might be safer if you did a c-section instead of natural birth. Your husband is rather tall, especially compared to your size Mrs. Oswald. It's only natural that he'd pass that tallness to his son."

Leon felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "Son?"

Sora's eyes widened. "It's a boy?" Tears came out of her eyes as she looked at her husband. "You're gonna have a mini me!"

"Y-You didn't know the gender?"

"We wanted to wait," she laughed and cried at the same time. "But you spoiled it, big mouth!"

"I'm deeply sorry for -"

"A baby boy!" She got on her knees on the chair to hug Leon. "We're having a boy!"

The pair started kissing. The doctor awkwardly shifted.

"Ah, did you have any other questions or -"

"Oh Leon..."

The doctor cleared his throat as the kissing intensified. "I'm just gonna give you a couple of minutes."

He knocked over a tray of instruments before bolting out the door.

VLV

VLV

VLV


	47. Chapter 47

VLV

VLV

VLV

The Oswalds thought labor would have been the hardest part.

As their newborn showcased his healthy lungs for the fourth time that week, they knew it was just beginning. Sora buried her face against the pillow. Maybe if she just waited a little more Leon would get him this time. Seconds ticked off and neither one of them moved. She huffed, turned around and poked his head. He let out a low groan before pushing her hand away.

"We need to take turns getting him."

He put an arm over his face. "I'm not the one that breast feeds him."

"He might just need changing."

He could feel himself falling back into slumber. "Got meeting th' mornin'..."

"And we have a doctor's appointment."

She pursed her lips into a thin line, hearing Leon snoring. The high school dance teacher took her on after she graduated. But right now she was on maternity leave. She rolled her eyes. Her darling husband used work to get out of not getting their precious bundle in the middle of the night. She kicked off the blanket. Feeling vindictive, she pulled the blanket along with her, leaving Leon shivering.

"That was uncalled for."

"If I don't sleep," she bit out over her shoulder, "you don't either!"

She stumbled into the nursery, seeing their red faced son in the low nightlight. She shushed him softly, carefully cradling him up into her arms. She checked his diaper but it was dry. Half asleep, she sat on the rocker by the window, already pulling her tank half off to uncover a breast. His small mouth searched until he found the tip. He whimpered a little as he suckled. She rocked them, quieting his whimpering.

His eyes were closing and his suckling slowed.

She put the burp towel over her shoulder and patted his back. She felt the material dampen. Seemed like baby ate a little too much. She wiped his mouth and then cradled him. He never fell asleep right after eating. She had to rock him for a while more before he was ok being back in the crib.

"Moon's pretty," she murmured to herself.

Her eyes started lowering until her head fell forward...

She snorted awake suddenly. Immediately, she realized that the baby was not on her lap. "Oh kami..." She looked at the carpet and then stood up, expecting her son to be sprawled out in a forgotten heap somewhere.

"Over here."

She turned to the over side of the room. Leon was walking slowly with their son. Relieved, she fell back onto the rocker. "I thought I dropped him." She put her hands over her face. "What kind of mom falls asleep like that?"

"A tired one," he murmured as he put the baby back in the crib.

"Don't forget to tuck the blanket around him."

"I got it." He ran his hand over his son's head before coming over for her. He knelt in front of her, rubbing her thighs. "I'll help out more." He moved her hands to kiss her forehead. "You're not a bad mother. You just need the father to do his part."

"Leon..."

He picked her up. She rested her head on his chest.

"You're not a bad daddy," she murmured. "Just a cranky sleepyhead."

"Cranky?"

She giggled lightly. "Ok, we're both cranky sleepyheads."

"Did you choose a day for his name party?"

"I'm thinking next Friday. Does that work?"

"It should be fine. The office lobby will be cleared for it."

"Do my friends need passes?"

"No. I'll just give front desk a list of invitees." He brushed her hair aside. "You'll be beside me when we present our son."

She pecked his jaw. "That sounds good."

VLV

"Baby and me," Sora lightly sang, "getting all clean..."

Their silver haired baby splashed his little fists into the water. Sora sputtered a little, getting the soap sods out of her mouth. Her hair was half wet and the front of her t-shirt soaked. She bopped his nose with the goofy horse wash mitten. His big brown eyes crossed as he looked at the horse mitten and then let out a cute sneeze when it tickled his nose.

"Uh oh! Mama got you!"

She rinsed off the soap before pulling him out of the baby bucket in the tub. He grabbed some of his mama's hair as she dried him off. Her cell phone went off in the bedroom. She wrapped him up before making him sit on her hip.

"Daddy's calling," she gushed into his face. "You wanna hear daddy? Of course you do!" She pressed the speaker on her phone. "Hello daddy!"

" _Am I on speaker phone?"_

"Yes we are!" Their son made some gurgling sounds. She rubbed her nose against the baby soft cheek. "We're nice and clean for our naming party. Are you heading over soon?"

 _"That's what I'm calling about. I won't be able to pick you two up."_

"Oh. Well, I'm sure a taxi will be -"

 _"I'm sending over a car. Just be sure to bring the baby seat along."_

"Roger, daddy. You got your suit?"

 _"I'll just wear what I have on."_

"I can bring it. I'm sure the chauffeur won't mind helping me carry it."

 _"Sora, it's not worth the trou-"_

"It's your son's naming party and his daddy needs to not wear his sweaty office clothes."

 _"Sweaty?"_

"Too bad I can't bathe you too."

 _"...Perhaps tonight, that can be arranged."_

She bit her lower lip. "Depends how dirty you are."

There was murmuring on the other end. _"We'll discuss this later. Six sharp."_

"See you, lover." She hung up the phone. Her son grabbed her hair. "But you call him daddy, ok?"

He sucked on her hair. Her phone went off again, but for a video chat. She clicked it, seeing Mia and Ken. The duo were going through couple's counselling. They sat with a gap in between but it was still only the beginning of the sessions.

"Hey guys! Did you lose the directions?"

 _"Oh no,"_ Mia lightly laughed. _"We still have them."_

"Look, baby. It's mommy's friends," Sora made him wave. "Hi friends!"

 _"He's so cute,"_ Mia gushed. _"Got Leon's hair huh?"_

"Yup. Can't wait until it grows out."

Ken sighed when the two continued to talk about the baby. _"Mia,"_ he quietly murmured. _"We talked about this."_

Sora frowned as they whispered to each other.

 _"So, um Sora, we actually can't make the party,"_ Mia half smiled apologetically, _"It's during our couple's retreat."_

"Oh! Yeah, no. That's fine. I completely understand."

 _"We're taking it step by step,"_ Ken shared a glance with Mia. _"Starting with where we went wrong."_

"The beginning's always a good place to start."

 _"Yeah...Uh Sora? We have something to tell you."_

 _"Of course we do or else we wouldn't have video called her,"_ Ken groused.

 _"Don't take that tone with me, mister! You've been a grouched for months!"_

 _"You don't initiate anything anymore! I'm always having to plan our dinners and outings!"_

 _"Hah!" Mia poked his chest. "I'm always the one getting you worked up."_

 _"I work you up! It takes two to tango, Ms. One Woman Mission!"_

"Uh, guys? Do you need some time to -"

 _"Just one time, I'd like it if you'd initiated sex,"_ Mia rubbed her temples. _"Ever since day one, it's always been me chasing you."_

Sora covered her baby's ears. "Guys, seriously? Not in front of -"

Ken shook his head in disbelief. _"Are you kidding me right now? Because I distinctly remember being the one to come to your apartment the first time."_

 _"Yeah, after you drank who knows how many bottles! And that's not the best example to give, idiot!"_ Mia's eyes watered. _"You couldn't score with Sora so you had to come over and take advantage of my feelings for you!"_

Sora stared at the screen wide eyed. Where they suggesting what she thought they were?

 _"I'm not some muscle head looking for notches on his belt! I went to you because I cared about you!"_

 _"...Ken?"_

 _"You were always there for me, no matter what. Even when we were kids in elementary. It just took me a while to realize that I liked you like that."_

 _"Oh Ken..."_

The couple started kissing. When Ken's hand went up Mia's shirt, Sora quickly ended the call. She sat in a stupor. Mia and Ken had been acting strange after That Night when Ken tried sleeping with Sora. She just hadn't realized...

Her phone chimed. It was them.

Sora ignored the call.

VLV

The office was busy.

Sora quickly navigated to Leon's floor. The chauffeur followed behind her, carrying Leon's suit. She walked to Rosetta's desk with the baby carrier but the teen wasn't there. She puffed at her bangs. Where was the girl when she needed her?

"Hey, can you look after the baby? I just need to drop off Leon's suit."

The chauffeur agreed. Sora smiled, switching the carrier with him.

"Mommy will be back," she tapped her son's nose.

He paused in sucking his pacifier and then continued. Her little man was in a fake tux one piece baby suit to match Leon. She smoothed over her navy blue dress before walking down the hallway to Leon's office. It wasn't as form fitted as she would have liked, but she was still getting rid of the baby fat.

She passed by a co-worker of her husband's with a smile. After that, there was no one else around. She looked at her watch with diamond flowers embedded along the sides, Leon's birthday gift to her, and tsked at the time. They were going to be cutting it close. At least it was in the same building. She was getting closer to his office.

There were muffled sounds coming from his office.

Her footsteps slowed as a heavy pit formed. She was at the door now, hand raised and shaking as she heard the unmistakable sounds of a tryst. She skipped knocking and threw the door open. There was a tryst and May was there, but it was most definitely not Leon.

"What the hell Sora?!"

Arlon quickly zipped up his pants. "Ah, Mrs. Oswald, did you need some-"

She closed the door. Read the new sign on the side that had May's name as head manager. May got promoted. Good for her. She started to walk back to the receptionist's desk. A laugh bubbled out of her. Leon wouldn't do that. And then some tears came. She covered her mouth when a sob almost came out.

She dropped the suit and leaned against the wall. Oh Kami. She knew it hadn't been Leon. It was so stupid of her to be crying, let alone for her to have thought he would cheat. But every other relationship she had, she had been cheated on. She slid down to the floor, crying even harder.

"Sora?" Rosetta quickly ran over to her. "Hey, what's wrong? Do you need Leon?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

VLV

The duo were in Leon's new office, sitting on the couch.

Leon sighed as he held her. Rosetta had called him all frantic. For a moment he thought something had happened to Sora or the baby. Or both. Because he had terrible luck when it came to having living family members. Her crying had subsided a while ago but had nearly started up again when she explained what happened.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

"I'm the one that needs to say sorry." She shook her head. "I thought you were cheating."

"So had I, at one time."

"Yeah, but that was before we knew each other better."

"You heard sounds from my office," he rubbed her back. "It wasn't a far fetched idea." He tightened his hold on her. "Please don't scare Rosetta like that. I thought something happened to you two."

"I didn't mean to." She rubbed her face against his neck. "We're super late."

He shrugged. "It's our party."

She laughed at that.

VLV

The cameramen and photographers were pointed to the small raised stage.

The Oswalds were at the podium, Leon at the mic while Sora held their son next to him.

"It is with pride that I introduce our son, Norio Oswald, into the family. One day, he will stand with me and I will be pleased to introduce him as your next head of the company."

People clapped. Sora was tempted to raise Nori-chan up like The Lion King.

She smiled so wide, happier than words could express.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Cheesy, yes. But I needed to get Mia and Ken's secret out there and then how that would affect Sora.

Plus get the baby's name out there. Norio means 'man of principles,' according to the internet.


	48. Chapter 48

VLV

VLV

VLV

Side by side, Alice and Sora jogged while pushing their strollers.

They jogged in the later morning since the early mornings were getting cooler. Autumn was fast approaching. Nori-chan had a little beanie and cozy blanket. Little blond curls could be seen under the beanie of Alice's baby, Olivia. She too was wrapped in a plush blanket. The mommies started to slow for their cool down.

"So how long is Leon gone this time?"

"Back in time for Halloween, right Nori-chan?"

A rattle sounded out from the stroller.

Alice smiled. "I cannot tell you how many baby costumes I've found. It's so hard to choose."

"I saw a little ladybug one, but I feel like that's more for the girls."

"Gonna have to add that one to my list." Alice fake glared. "Thanks."

Sora laughed. "Anytime." She looked at the changing leaves. "I want us to do a family themed one especially since Leon and I didn't match last year. I'm leaning towards me as Cinderella, Leon Prince Charming and Nori-chan the magical pumpkin. Do you think that's too corny?"

"With kids, you can get away with corny."

"True."

The pair quieted when they saw another group of moms and strollers coming from the opposite direction.

"Sandy's back?"

"Since Sunday," Alice smiled at the coming figures. "Morning Sandy."

"Alice," Sandy flipped her silky black ponytail over her shoulder. The two other ladies hung back behind her a little. Sandy tilted expensive shades down to look over Alice. "Finally getting a figure back, I see."

"Oo burn!" Sora laughed.

Alice sniffed. "I put looking after my baby first over my body image."

"Hm. Multi-tasking isn't for everyone." Sandy looked over at Sora, Nori-chan and then put her shades back on. "The hair color suits him Sora."

Their neighbor Sandy had been a hair dresser to models before meeting her husband. Leon had actually had lunch with Sandy's husband before to order a large bulk of fabrics for their house. Sandy wanted the best and most reliable place to order. And Leon was the best. Sora was proud of that fact. It made the trips and late nights at the office worth it, seeing that his hard work was paying off.

"Thanks! I rubbed my belly and chanted for silver hair before he came out."

Sandy softly tittered. Alice leaned towards her to half whisper.

"She really did do that."

"Oh."

"Hey, I did it jokingly!" Sora pouted. "...But it did work."

"It was a 50-50 chance of it happening," Alice sighed.

"More like 70-30. Leon and his sister both had silver hair."

"Why that percentage?" Sandy tilted her head.

Sora shrugged. "Just wanted to make it a higher percentage for silver."

"Then 80-20 would be better. Even 90-10."

Someone cleared their throat. Sandy looked back and saw the impatient look on her sister's face.

"Alice, you remember Lucy and my sister-in-law Janice." Alice waved at the other black haired lady and then to dirty blonde. "This is Sora," she turned to Janice, "I got the canopy fabric from her husband's business."

"Oh," Janice smiled wider, "nice to meet you."

Sora shook her hand enthusiastically. "Likewise!"

Lucy gave a shorter handshake. "We need to go," she soon turned to Sandy. "Our mani-pedis."

"I didn't forget Lu." Sandy turned to her neighbors. "We should catch up sometime."

Lucy frowned at the nickname. She hated how masculine it sounded.

"Of course."

"Sometime. Oh wait! You should come to my Halloween party! You can even bring the babies. I'm getting a sitter to look after them in a guest room."

"Sounds tempting," Sandy fingered some of Sora's hair. "You haven't done your hair in a while," she chided. "Even Alice still gets that done, baby or not."

Sora nervously laughed. It was still soft from the pre-natals judging by how Leon tended to stroke it more than he used to, but it was definitely getting shapeless. The layering had grown out, making the hair look limp.

"Come tomorrow for a hair style."

"Thanks Sandy."

"I do it for the community."

Alice grinned. "Burn."

Sora gave her a deadpanned look.

VLV

Back in the office in France, Leon was typing while holding the phone between his shoulder and head.

There were too many problems to solve in a short amount of time. How in the hell did his father and grandfather do all of this? He sighed as he sent the email and then opened up another one. He closed it quickly after skimming it. More work.

"Get back to me when you have the full report," he bit out before ending the call.

His eyes drifted to his family photo. Sora was holding their son while he had his arms around her. He picked it up. Nori was almost one now. And his father was only there for half of the time. He dropped the picture on the desk with a clatter to rub his face. His head lightly thumped the back of his chair. He didn't want to be one of those fathers that was hardly involved with his children. But the company...If that went down, so did his ability to support his family.

 _"What_ are you doing?"

Leon dropped his hands onto the armrests. His uncle closed the door none too quietly, coming to stand in front of Leon's desk with a scowl.

"Working."

"Weren't you leaving for the holidays?"

"It's only October."

Alen rolled his eyes. "And then Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years. Then add in your anniversary and the birthdays."

"I won't miss Christmas," Leon muttered.

"I distinctly recall you saying that last year and look what happened."

Leon gave his uncle a withering glare. Alen sighed before leaning against the desk.

"This job is no walk in the park," Alen relented, "but there is such a thing as 'delegating.'"

"And ask someone else to give up their holidays?"

"Look kid, there are people here that are old enough that their children are grown up and left the nest already. And then some of us don't give a shit if we miss a holiday or two. But you," Alen picked up the picture of Leon's family and then shook his head, "your family's too young for you to be sacrificing time with them."

Leon quirked a brow.

"I know," Alen chuckled, "it's strange coming from me. Imagine how I feel hearing it."

"It's not that." Leon tilted his head speculatively. "I thought you didn't approve of my wife."

"You have a kid with her," Alen dryly intoned, "It's a little too late to change things now."

Alen's eyes strayed back to Nori-chan, wide eyed and silver haired. Then he looked at his nephew in the photo, the corners of his mouth upturned and his eyes relaxed and vivid. They had been stone walls nearly two years ago. He looked at the redhead in the middle, the cause of all of this. He supposed he had to thank her after all.

A very faint smile graced Alen's face.

"Uncle?"

Alen snapped out of it, putting the photo back on the desk. "Get going already."

VLV

Sora and Nori-chan were transformed into Cinderella and the magical pumpkin.

Together, they greeted the guests that came for the Halloween party.

"Welcome welcome!"

"He's adorable Sora!"

"I know, isn't he!"

Sora's eyes brightened when she saw her first timers. "Sarah and Kalos! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Sarah laughed as she stepped up, decked out in a tie dye explosion of colors and peace sign sunglasses. Kalos' costume was much more subdued. Sora couldn't tell what he was dressed as if he did indeed put on a costume. But she really didn't care if he didn't. Judging by the few times she met the man, she had a feeling he and Leon would get along.

"Hello love! Oh, and mini love!" Sarah grabbed a baby fist and shook it. "Hellooo magical pumpkin! Will you grant my wishes?"

"Uh that's not what -"

"Oh! And before I forget..." Sarah lifted up a gift bag. "A little something for the bride and groom."

Sora wasn't certain if Sarah took her hippie role a little too far or not.

"Ah thanks?"

Kalos pushed his glasses up. "Sarah, she can't take the bag right now."

"Oh yes! Sorry, little pumpkin. I'll just put it in the house."

"Thanks for coming," Sora shot over her shoulder as the two entered. "Oh, and Leon's by the grill!"

VLV

Sora sighed in bed as she rubbed her leg against Leon's.

"I'm glad you came."

He let loose a half smirk. "Likewise."

She smacked his bare shoulder. "Not that kind of 'came'." She got half on top of him to nip his bottom lip. "You're supposed to be Prince Charming."

He lifted his hands, making the cuffs rattle. "I'm certain Cinderella never handcuffed the Prince."

She grinned at him. Sarah's gift came in handy real quick. "Had to keep you in place somehow," she quipped before kissing his face. "You're always moving lately."

"Not anymore."

"Leon?"

"After Thanksgiving, I'll be here in the Cape Mary branch."

"But I thought -"

"Alen is handling the Paris branch and May is liaison to Hong Kong."

"...This is really happening." She looked at him with a wide smile. "You'll be home now."

"For the most part. Every so months I'll still need to check in personally, otherwise-"

She kissed him, cutting him off.

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: So I'm thinking that next chapter will be the last. Or it will be two short chapters. We'll see how it goes. XD


	49. Chapter 49

AN: Second to last chapter!

VLV

VLV

VLV

Sora's first studio was smaller than she had hoped for, but it made her happy.

Three months in and she had a little kids class of six, a teen group of eight, and she was currently working with an engaged couple on their couple's dance. Word of mouth was the main reason for the number of people. A couple of the high schoolers decided to further pursue dancing outside of school and a few of the little ones were their younger siblings.

Her landlady was also nice. Ingrid made her cookies and left her little 'Hello' sticky notes on the window when she passed by. She was like a nice little ol' grandma. Sora was renting for now. Leon told her she could flat out buy a studio, but she wanted to rent first and build up her reputation. What if no one showed interest in her studio and she had bought it already? It made more sense to rent first.

All in all, Sora was very pleased.

"Ok gang," she rang a big cow bell, getting the kids' attention. "Line up! Find your sticker!"

The little kids ran over, some slower than others.

"Come on Teddy hun."

"I can't find my sticker," the little five year old wailed.

"It's over by Kitty."

"Your teddy bear's here, Teddy," Kitty pointed on the floor next to her.

He waddled over, being a little plump for his size.

"Thank you Kitty, that was nice of you," Sora smiled. "Ok, so who knows a song about a teapot?"

A couple of kids raised their hands.

"George."

"It's when you make the handle and then the part where the water comes out."

"Very good!" Sora leaned down to her iPod. "We're all gonna learn it now, ok?"

Some very chipper music started to play.

"Ready? Ok!"

 _"I'm a little teapot short and stout..."_

A couple of the kids tried to sing along with it. Sora withheld the urge to giggle. They were so darn cute! She couldn't wait until Nori-chan was old enough to come with her. Some of the parents that stayed cooed on the side as their babies wiggled about.

 _"_ _When I get all steamed up I just shout_

 _Tip me over and pour me out-_ _"_

Teddy lost his balance, bumping into the boy next to him. The boy stumbled into the mirror. Sora was about to speak but then the mirror suddenly fell off its spot on the wall, crashing into the floor. _Oh shit!_ The little kids shrieked. A few of the parents got up to see if their kids were in danger. Sora ran over to grab the stumbling boy before he could walk on the fragments of mirror.

"Jacob honey, you ok?"

"Yeah."

"George, don't play with the broken mirror!" Sora chided as she hoisted Jacob up. "Everyone, let's take three big, giant steps away from that stuff. One," Sora took an exaggerated step, making the rest of the class do it too. "Two," she saw a parent coming over to her. She sighed to herself. This mom criticized everything she did. "And three!"

"That was dangerous."

Sora looked at the bottom of Jacob's soft soled shoes before putting him on his feet. No shards could be seen.

"It was an accident Mrs. Thompson." Sora clapped her hands. "Go get some water kids! We're getting a little break!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Clean it up." Sora went into the small closet to grab a pan and broom. "Unless you wanted to?"

"That's _your_ job."

"Then let me do it," Sora muttered under her breath as she walked to the mess.

"What was that?"

Sora plastered a smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Get this taken care of."

If her twins weren't in her class...Sora took a long breath in and got to cleaning. A couple of mothers were looking at the wall where the mirror fell. One mother tapped the wall and then shook her head.

"The inner structure doesn't sound good."

The other mother sniffed the wall. "I think it's due to mold."

"Mold?" Sora wrinkled her nose. "Just great."

"Do you rent?"

"Yeah, for now."

The two mothers nodded at that. "Your landlord should be able to fix this. It's a property issue."

Sora withheld a sigh. Both of these ladies' husbands were in construction. She could trust their assessment of the problem.

"I need to cancel classes until this is fixed."

"That would be a good move. One of the other mirrors might fall off."

Just what Sora needed. At least tomorrow was a Saturday.

VLV

She finished feeding Nori-chan and put him in his playpen.

He immediately started to play with his blocks. He was nearly one and a half years old. She smiled before kissing the top of his head.

"Mommy needs to go."

She jogged over to the downstairs office. It was a guest room when friends stayed over, but it doubled as Leon's home office for the weekend stuff he needed to do. She knocked on the frame, causing him to look up from his computer.

"Hey principal."

He quirked a brow at that. "Did you do something wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip a little. "I wish." She walked in, hopping on the desk. She put her feet on his thighs and her hands around his neck. "I need to go get the mold problem taken care of."

"Your landlady will be there?"

"No. She said to just give her the bill Monday and she'll reimburse me."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah. I just need you to watch Nori-chan. I fed and changed him already."

He nodded his head. "I'll switch to my laptop and come over."

"Thanks, daddy." She pecked his cheek. "I just need to let them in. Shouldn't take too long."

"Alright."

She hopped off. "You still haven't told me what you want for your birthday."

"I thought it's supposed to be a surprise."

"But you could give me a hint..."

He leaned back into his chair. "Silver."

"That's too vague."

"It's what you'll get."

"Fine." She whirled around, giving him her back.

He watched her ponytail swish as she walked out of the room.

SL

Monday came with an unexpected surprise.

Usually Sora loved surprises, but as she was faced with some guy in his forties instead of a 60 something year old European woman, she wasn't certain she was going to like this surprise.

"You're not Ingrid."

"You must be Sora Oswald." He stuck out his hand. "Roy Hatchet. New owner of the Plaza Studios."

He stepped aside to let her into the office. She stepped in slowly, looking around the place. It was filled with photos of Roy and trophies. She squinted at one plaque. It was a golf trophy. Obviously, the man liked to show his achievements. She took a seat on the wooden chair. She immediately missed Ingrid's plush chair, no matter how strong the old lady smell had been.

"How'd you know my name?"

"You're the only renter I have yet to meet."

"How did this happen?" Sora frowned a little. "Is Ingrid ok?"

"Ingrid's fine - now," he added in with a smile. "She actually was close to bankruptcy."

"What? She never said anything to me."

"You can hardly expect your landlord to tell you of such things." He took a sip of his coffee. "You came in to talk with me?"

Sora floundered a little. It was a lot to take in. "Yeah, uh I just forgot what I - oh!" She quickly opened her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. "I had to get my studio fixed because of a mold problem. Ingrid, well, she had said she'd reimburse me for the cost."

He looked at the paper. "What's this $759.98 charge here?"

"Oh, I also had to replace two dance mirrors. A kid bumped into it and it fell off the wall and broke. But then another fell off when the mold issue was getting taken care of." She leaned over the desk to point at the receipts paper clipped to the side. "That's the cost of the mirrors and then shipping and the installation of the mirrors."

"And this charge?"

She looked at what he was pointing at. She cleared her throat a little in irritation. She thought Leon had made the spreadsheet pretty clear, but maybe Roy wasn't used to reading spreadsheets. Though, perhaps he just wanted an explanation for each of the items replaced.

"That was for the damaged flooring. The mold had spread a little underneath. It was sunken in due to that. I had to replace four panels but each one cost $87.99. So that times four is $351.96."

"Ah." He dropped the paper on the desk. "The molding job I will reimburse."

She didn't like how he phrased that. "Is that including the mirrors and panels?"

He smiled at her. "The problem was the molding, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"So I only need to pay for the removal of that mold."

"But the floor panels needed replacing."

He opened a drawer near him. "What is your suite number?"

"Three."

He pulled out a file. He skimmed it, shaking his head. "I don't see any report of the floor panels being sunken in."

"I had told Ingrid about it before."

"There's nothing noted here. Nor any _written_ requests from you." He looked up at her. "Did you take photos of it before replacing it?"

"Well, no. But it _was_ damaged."

"Mm." He closed the folder. "Unfortunately Mrs. Oswald, I have no proof of this damage. I will not be reimbursing you for that."

Sora frowned. She really didn't like this, but it was true. She could just be saying it was damaged to get out of paying it. He wouldn't know. He was new and didn't know if she was the sort to lie about something like that. It was only $350 - about. It wasn't like they couldn't afford it.

"And the mirrors?"

"You said a child from your class broke it?"

"He bumped into it. And the other one fell during the fixing. But they only fell because of the weak walls due to molding."

"Did you take a photo of the extent of the molding?"

"...No."

His smile stayed. "I won't be reimbursing the mirrors either."

VLV

Leon was in the pool with Nori when Sora came around back with her bike.

"You're home already?"

"My meeting ended early." Leon grabbed the rubber ducky before it floated away too far. "But I paid Marion for the time she was scheduled."

"That was nice of you."

"She's a good babysitter."

Sora went over to the shed to put her bike away. Nori babbled a little as he splashed the ducky into the water. Leon softly murmured to him before hearing a crash in the shed.

"Sora?"

He went up the steps of the pool carrying Nori. He could see her kicking her bike on the ground before shutting the shed.

"Stupid bike," she hissed out.

She passed them quickly, going inside the house. She felt this anger inside ever since the meeting with Mr. Hatchet. She scaled the stairs quickly, immediately slamming the bedroom shut. She didn't want to fume in front of Nori-chan. Or Leon for that matter.

The things Mr. Hatchet said were valid. But so were her bills.

She just hated how condescending he had been about it. She especially hated that she couldn't find anything else to say to defend herself. If it had been Ingrid, she would have understood. She wouldn't have made Sora pay over a thousand dollars for fixes that a landlord should be responsible for.

But she had no concrete proof.

"Argh!"

She grabbed a pillow and smacked it repeatedly on the bed. Kami, she hated this predicament. It wasn't about the stupid money. It was the whole disrespect that irked her the most. How could she deal with this kind of man day in and out? Was she to pay for everything now?

"Stupid, damned _man_!"

She sunk to the carpet. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Sora?"

She brought her knees up and covered her face. She heard the door open. His hand rubbed her shoulder. Her baby grabbed her hair. She felt her eyes well up. She shook a little, tightly gripping her legs.

"I'm so stupid," she choked out.

She had valid expenses. How could she let that slime ball get away with it?

"Sora..."

He shifted their son to one arm so he could hold his wife with the other.

VLV

When Leon was eight, his father gave him a lesson about being a husband.

His mother was a realtor - tough bargain driver, unflappable, a cool beauty. It seemed like there was nothing that his mother couldn't do. His father was learning business from grandfather, but overall he was a quiet man - much more gentle than his mother.

But one day, his mother came home unnaturally subdued. She had gone to his father for an embrace. Usually his father was the one to initiate something like that. They spoke in hushed tones. Leon could only guess what about. He kissed his wife's forehead. And then his father came over for him.

"Let's go, Leon."

He went without question.

It was a short drive to wherever it was. Some kind of office - he couldn't recall what it was called. He remembered waiting with his father in the lobby, his father playing some kind of 'I Spy' game with him to pass the time. A man in a nice suit came out from behind some glass doors. His father's demeanor changed.

"Watch closely," he murmured to his son.

His father stood up tall. Leon watched intently as his father won an argument without ever raising his voice. But his presence and stance, his pauses and subtle strength...Where his mother was a cool wind, his father was a rock. Silently there, but sturdy. Leon couldn't feel any prouder to have him as a father. They soon left that office. In the car his father turned to him.

"Your mother's a strong woman, Leon." Pause. "But some people are too idiotic to appreciate that." He let a little grin appear on his face. "We need to remind those idiots of their place every now and then."

Right now, as Leon sat across from Mr. Roy Hatchet, he couldn't think of a better lesson than that.

"We have some business to discuss," Leon smoothly clipped, "regarding my wife's studio."

Roy Hatchet swallowed a lump.

VLV

Sora had just put Nori-chan down to sleep when Leon came home.

She came down the staircase, pausing two steps before the ground level. Her fingers nervously picked along the hem of her shirt the longer Leon stayed silent. Then, he cracked a small smirk, pulling out a check from his coat pocket.

"Here's your full reimbursement."

She didn't grab the check. She grabbed him instead, giving him a full body hug.

"Thank you," she half whispered.

He couldn't recall feeling so proud of himself. He squeezed her back, glad to have eased her of this thorn.

"You should find another studio."

"Way ahead of you," she softly laughed. "I'm checking a couple out on Thursday." She lifted her head to look at him. "Can you come with me?"

"My afternoon will be free."

She smiled widely. "Ok."

VLV

VLV

VLV

AN: Ok, next chapter should be the last! It will be. I'll make sure of it, darn it! XD


	50. Chapter 50

AN: Final chapter!

VLV

VLV

VLV

This year, Leon's birthday party was at the country club in Cape Mary.

Pamela and Dio flew over as well as Sayaka and Akita. Sora was happy to see them after months of not. Her trips to France were limited now that she had classes and Nori-chan. She didn't plan on taking her baby on a plane until he was much older. Charlotte and Julie came with their husbands too, though they stayed with each other. May came around with Arlon. Sora was surprised to see them still together.

"So. Any future plans?"

May gave Sora a side glance. "Regarding what?"

"You and Arlon."

May shrugged. "Don't know." She took a sip of her glass of wine. "We haven't really discussed it."

Sora blinked at that. "Well, do you want something more?"

"Maybe. But no kids. I've had my fill."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Way too many."

Sora laughed at that. "You're so funny sometimes May."

She caught the sight of orange. She waved over at Ken and Mia. Ken started out as a warehouse manager at the company but was now in charge of operations. Last Mia told her, they were thinking of getting married in the summer. She smiled to herself. It had been a rough transition, but she could wish them well with all her heart now.

"I'm a real comedian," May dryly intoned. Movement in the front made her sit up. "Hey. Birthday boy's here."

Sora stayed seated on the stool with her back to the doorway. "Let me know when he comes over."

"There's a lot of people. I doubt he'll be able to spot you from - He's coming."

Sora grinned into her martini glass.

* * *

His party was obviously a silver theme.

Silver balloons, silver table cloths, silver streamers...Heck, the tie she put with his suit was silver. He looked over the room, spotting her red hair over by the bar. He said his hellos and shook hands as he went. He stopped right behind her. May said something to Sora before leaving.

On cue, she turned around holding her martini glass.

She wore a silver dress with no straps and a deep v cut down to the top of her breastbone. Her hair was braided up into a bun with some playful loose strands, showing off her lovely shoulders. The dress hugged her body nicely until mid thigh. There, the material flared out and draped on the stool. She crossed a shapely leg, he looked at the silver strappy heel on that small foot. She gave a slow blink, letting him see her silver eyeshadow.

"Happy birthday, Leon."

"I see you took my 'silver' hint to heart."

She put her drink down with a smile. "I have a couple of gifts." She gestured to the stool May was sitting on and he went to it. She opened her silver handbag, taking out a silver watch. "A replacement for the one that got wrecked in the shower."

He stuck out his left wrist for her to put it on. He faintly grinned at that. They had been a little too hasty for that shower interlude that night. He forgot to remove his watch.

"I'll try to keep it from water."

"It's waterproof." She grinned at him. "I also got a five year warranty. Next," she pushed a small box over to him. When he didn't open it, she quirked a brow. "Open it."

"Are there any gags?"

"The only gag gift was the one from the morning. I already told you."

He gave her a wary look before undoing the silver wrapper. He cautiously moved the tissue paper away, pulling out a nice black leather wallet. It was tasteful. No popping snakes or shrieking clowns.

"Look inside," she prompted. "I took the liberty of starting your photo section."

He shook his head at the kissy face photo of her and then softly chuckled at the photo of Nori-chan wearing the reindeer baby suit, complete with antlers. He felt something metal in the back. He turned to the end, feeling his breath halt. There was an old photo of his parents and Sophie.

"I got them to put it on a metal, card-sized backing so it wouldn't get bent."

"Sora..."

She kissed his cheek. "Now you can carry your family around."

"Thank you."

* * *

In the car ride back, Sora was reapplying gloss to her lipstick.

"Marion said we could pick up Nori-chan after ten tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

He parked the car and they got out. She made sure her matching fur stole was around her shoulders before getting out. She slipped her arm through his, putting her head along his upper arm. When they got to the door, she ran her fingers along his knuckles.

"There's one more gift."

He stole a glance down at her. She was giving him a lidded look. He had a feeling that was why she was reminding him of the fact that they were home alone tonight. The door opened. He started for the staircase leading to their bedroom, but she was pulling him elsewhere. He followed along, enticed by the way she was softly giggling and biting her bottom lip.

"We haven't done it in your home office."

He felt a shiver down his spine. "That is very true."

Every office he had or moved to, they had a tryst in it. It was a tradition of theirs. Not very PG nor will he share this tradition with his children, but a more...adult tradition. Parents only. She pushed the office door open, pulling her gloves off with a sultry smile. He loosened his tie as she sat on the edge of the desk, waiting for him to come over.

"Unwrap your gift," she breathed out.

He didn't need any prompting for that. He hastily undid the button of her stole. Almost immediately he jerked away, feeling claws and seeing some animal underneath.

"What the _hell?"_

She snorted in her laughter, pulling out the furry toy she snuck in.

"Pop goes the weasel!"

"You said there were no more gag gifts."

"Hee hee! That was a - hah! - gag too!" She bent forward in laughter. "Oh, you should have seen your _face!_ "

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm no longer in the mood."

"Daww, did I scare Leon Jr?" She jumped off the desk to stand in front of him. "I can wake him up again."

"That's not necesa-"

She already unzipped his pants, sliding a hand inside. He reached out to grip the plush chair in front of the desk as she stroked him. He gritted his teeth as she caressed him, lightly scratching her nails along his length.

" _Dieu."_

She maneuvered him a little. He easily sat down on the chair. She leaned over him, eventually straddling him. She moved her hand to grind against him. She softly breathed on his lips as desire colored his eyes. It filled her veins, making her unzip her dress. His hands pushed the dress up her thighs and over her hips until it was over her head and on the floor.

"Relax, lover," she softly exhaled, "There's nothing but pleasure."

He helped her slide out of her underwear. "If not -"

"You can spank me," she cheekily grinned before kissing him hotly. "Principal Oswald."

Her reference to their latest role playing session in his regular office made him recall her rather short college uniform. That was all foreplay and hardly any storyline. He supposed not all of their role playing required a detailed backstory.

"I might do that regardless," he half murmured.

She gave him a lazy grin before leaning her forehead against his.

"Oh..."

She let herself bask in the feeling of him entering her for a moment before moving. Her nails dug into the plush chair as she rode him slowly, making her hips roll exaggeratedly for a deeper sensation.

He breathed heavier.

She used her entire body to ride him like this. He could feel her legs shift as she lifted up then down, felt her inner muscles clench as he slid inside her, her hips and torso bent as she rolled, and her arms flexed as he entered, then stretched out as she lifted up again. It was a dance of sensual, hot pleasure. He loved the fact that it was only for him, and entertained the idea that she was made for him, and he for her.

"Do you like that?" she murmured in his ear.

"Very much," he huskily rasped out.

He leaned up for her mouth, kissing those soft lips before they parted their lips. His tongue ran along hers, not withholding his groan. His hands were everywhere, caressing, teasing, squeezing. She gripped his hair tightly in passion.

"You like that," he rumbled out a half chuckle.

"You bet your tight butt I do."

His eyes closed more as her hands caressed back.

* * *

"Which of the silver gifts was the one you meant?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She shifted on the bed near his desk so they could be face to face. Her bangs were damp from making love to him. Her lips were a little puffy from kissing. He crossed his arms behind his head, soaking in her rumpled, loved caused hair. Her hand ran through his chest hair. He came out of his thoughts.

"We'll see if it comes in a month or two."

She tilted her head curiously and then grinned in understanding.

"Pamela labelled that dress as a baby maker."

He uncrossed his arms. "Appropriate indeed."

She giggled as he shifted over her then moaned when he grinded between her legs.

"It could be a red haired gift," she half panted.

"Could be," he idly responded.

Conversation ceased as lovemaking resumed.

VLV

It turned out to be a silver haired gift.

And another boy much to Sora's chagrin. She was happy to have another baby, but she had been hoping for a girl. She shifted the newborn in her arms as Leon grabbed Nori-chan's hand before he fell off the raised platform. Ever since the tyke learned to walk he'd explore as far as he could, no matter where they were. They were going to present their second son at the company but Nori-chan was more interested in the revolving glass lobby doors.

"Nori-chan, don't you want people to know your brother's name?"

"No," came their son's response.

Sora sighed. It was his first and favorite word. She blamed Leon for their son having learned that instead of "mama" or "dada."

"He says no to everything," Leon amusedly murmured.

"Then he means 'yes.'"

"How do you know which 'no' means 'yes'?"

"When I want it to be 'yes,' it's 'yes.'"

"Your response is...tyrannical."

"Mother knows best," she cooed to her newborn. He blinked his grey eyes and then closed them. "All of you will learn that."

Alan was saying a few words to the press. They were going to step up to the mike soon.

"Hey."

Leon turned to his wife. "Hm?"

"Tell Leon Jr. I want a girl next. My biological clock won't tick forever."

"Of course dear," he bemusedly murmured. "Because genetics work like that."

"Hey, I rubbed my belly for a silver haired baby with Nori-chan."

"The red hair chanting didn't work."

"That's because you were already wishing for another silver haired kid."

"Ah. My mistake."

They were announced. Leon lifted up Nori-chan as they stepped up.

VLV

Nori-chan crawled onto the hospital bed as Leon carried their two year old, Haruki. Sora had just finished feeding their newborn. She pushed the baby blanket aside with a wide, sleepy grin.

"Here's your sister Nori-chan, Haru-chan."

"Hi baby," Nori-chan gave a small wave.

"And with red hair," Sora smirked at her husband, mouthing out the word _Burn._

Leon had a logical explanation for the genetics of their newborn. That combination did already exist and the odds were not too bad. However, that her chanting while rubbing Leon Jr. before intercourse and then while she was pregnant _did_ happen to coincide with the timing of her wish was - perhaps - something more than science could explain. At least, that's what he believed his wife believed.

"Touché," he merely replied.

For there was nothing else he could think to say without getting in the doghouse - or tubhouse.

VLV

Sora fussed with Leon's tie as they waited.

She messed up tying it, making her curse under her breath.

"Are you alright?"

"It's just so busy today," Sora grumbled. Then she looked around Leon with a frown. "Haku-chan, stop jumping off the benches!"

"I told him not to," Nori-chan groused. "But he won't listen."

"Thank you honey." She caressed her son's cheek. "You're a good brother. Haku-chan, come here."

"No!"

"Why?" Sora looked heavenward. "Both of them had 'no' as their first word!"

Leon shifted his hold on their one and a half year old daughter, Aimée. Her red hair liked to stick out a lot no matter how many times they brushed it back. He wondered if Sora's hair had been like that when she was a baby. Sora put a cute sunny bonnet to cover her messy hair.

"Do you want me to get him?"

"No."

Leon quirked a brow. Sora groaned out loud.

"They got it from me. Shii-ooot. Shoot. We don't cuss. Bad words are bad."

Sora got up from their spot on the couches to get their unruly second son. Some people were starting to glare at Haku-chan for his wildness. Nori-chan sat by his father, watching the show. Nori-chan took after his father in many aspects, especially being the quieter and calmer of the two sons. Haku started shrieking and then laughing, thinking they were playing tag. Sora ran around the benches of the waiting area, soon cracking a grin. She took most things in stride.

"Gotcha!"

Haku let out a giggle as she lifted him up into the air and then pretended to eat his belly.

"Da."

Leon snapped his head down to his daughter as she patted his cheek.

"Da...Da."

"You spoke," he dazedly murmured. He missed his sons' first words so to hear his daughter say them right now... "Aimée... _"_ He looked up. "Sora, she _spoke."_

She paused in blowing a raspberry. "Ai-chan?" She ran over with Haku upside down in her arms. "What was your first word, honey? Can you say it again?"

Aimée looked at her mother with big, brown eyes.

"No."

Sora hung her head. "All three of them..."

"She said da first," Nori-chan added in.

She perked up immediately. "Really? Oh Leon..."

"Mama. Mama!"

Sora quickly righted Haku-chan. "Sorry baby."

"Mr. and Mrs. Oswald?"

"Oh! Right here! Leon, Nori-chan." She kept Haku-chan in her arms. "Come on. Family photo time!"

VLV

It was half past nine when Sora heard the front door.

She turned off her bedroom t.v. with a smile before quietly going down the hallway. Once she passed the kids' rooms, she dashed down the staircase. The kids and the studio kept her busy, but after two months of not seeing her husband, she was more than excited to get to him. He was slipping his shoes off when she was halfway down the staircase. When he looked up, she felt her excitement boil over. Impulsively, she got on the banister and slid the rest of the way.

He caught her with a grunt. She immediately was kissing his face.

"Hi stranger."

"Hello."

He tilted her head to give her a proper kiss. She hummed into it, soon breaking it off. He put her on her feet.

"We have leftovers from dinner. You hungry?"

"I got something after the flight."

They walked up the staircase together.

"I got Haku-chan into dancing."

"Good. He needs something to do with all that energy."

She grinned. "Why'd you think I got him into it?"

"Clever."

She took his free hand. "How was Hong Kong and Paris?"

"Still standing. May's got a tight schedule for the imports."

He eyed their kids' doors as they passed them.

"They've been asleep for a while," Sora murmured.

"I'll see them in the morning."

They reached their room. Leon closed the door and shrugged out of his coat. She made to grab it, but he held onto it to grab something out of his pocket. He handed the long box to her. She took it with a smile.

"What's this?"

"I missed our fifth anniversary."

She tsked at him. "You already mailed me a dress."

He shrugged. "I found this after sending it."

She untied the ribbon and opened it. "Leon..." the silver bracelet glimmered with sapphire stones. "It's beautiful."

"It's a tennis bracelet." He dropped his coat to help her put it on. "Sapphires are for the fifth year."

She twisted her wrist left and right, letting the light reflect off the stones.

"I only got you fancy ties and the kids' handprints."

He grabbed her hands, lightly kissing them. "You are still by my side."

He kissed her soft lips. When his hands started to wander, she grinned into the kiss.

"You also get frisky time."

He grinned back. "That as well." With a sigh, he broke off the kiss. "But perhaps in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm tired too."

She tugged him to bed. He fell onto the mattress.

"I love you," he sleepily murmured.

She smiled against his neck. "I know."

They were out soon after.

VLV

VLV

VLV

The End.

AN: Cheesy goodness everywhere! XD Whew! I wasn't sure I could get this to be the last chapter, but I did! Woo hoo! I know people are sad to see it end and I'm kind of sad to be done but we had a good run, right?

I hope 2017 is a better year for everyone.

Haruki means "shining brightly." Aimée is French, meaning "much loved."


End file.
